Road Trip
by Skyweaver
Summary: "Sango, I'm so happy we're going on a road trip!" "Kagome, Miroku wants to come with us." "Your ex-boyfriend?" "Well, we're going to give it another chance." "That's great!" "Well, he wants to bring a friend." "Who?" "Some guy named Inuyasha."
1. Preparations

A/N: Well... this is an AU ficcy.... uh. Nothing much to say. I know that "Linked" still isn't finished, but I guess I can handle both of them. Right?! ^_^ Heh. Anyway, just to let you know, the summary dialogue isn't in here per se, it's just a .. well, summary of the dialogues. ^^ Hope it was enticing enough. Anyway, always remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. don't belong to me. I'd love to go on a road trip with them though...  
  
Dedication: Hm... who's the lucky person? Well, dedicated to all the readers out there in ReaderLand, whether or not you review! Of course, you must know that reviewing makes this authoress work much, much faster. MUCH. Trust me on this. Hm.. dedicated to Su-chan and Ami-chan from Fushigi Yuugi! Yummy.. twins.  
  
Summary: "Sango, I'm so happy we're going on a road trip!" "Kagome, Miroku wants to come with us." "Your ex-boyfriend?" "Well, we're going to give it another chance." "That's great!" "Well, he wants to bring a friend." "Who?" "Some guy named Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
Road Trip  
  
Chapter 1: Preparations  
  
"I can't believe my mom agreed!" Kagome couldn't sit still. She bounced up and down in the leather booth of the breakfast joint.  
  
Sango smiled weakly. "Yeah, it's great."  
  
Kagome stopped her bouncing. "Okay, Sango-chan, what's wrong?! We've just finished one more year of school, and we're going on a road trip! Life is perfect!"  
  
"There's one small problem." Sango said meekly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Problem? Oh no, we cannot have a problem. I mean, we're leaving in three days! Right?!"  
  
Sango sighed. "Kagome, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't interrupt until I'm done."  
  
"Of course." Instantly concerned, Kagome studied her best friend carefully. "Is your family alright? Did something happen to your brother?"  
  
"No, he's fine. They're all fine. Okay," Sango took a deep breath. "we can't use my car."  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped open. "But-"  
  
Sango glared, and Kagome's mouth promptly snapped shut again.  
  
"Thank you." Sango continued. "I know we can't use your mom's or your grandpa's, so I was thinking.... Miroku offered to let us use his."  
  
"That's great! I-"  
  
"I'm not done!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Okay, there is one condition though. He wants to come."  
  
"Well, that's okay." Kagome said, slightly doubtful. "I mean, he is your boyfriend and all.."  
  
"Ex-boyfriend." Sango corrected. "And will you _please_ let me finish?!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry! Go ahead."  
  
"Okay. I wasn't done. The condition was.. that we let him and his friend come."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm done now. You can talk."  
  
"Oh! Okay. First of all, why would Miroku want to come with us? Isn't it weird with you two.. after breaking up and all? And is this friend of his a girl? Because that would be _really_ awkward. And doesn't Miroku have anything better to do? I mean, he's this rich kid.. isn't he going to Europe or anything?"  
  
Sango bit her lip. "Okay, there's maybe one thing I left out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um.. Miroku and I might get back together."  
  
Kagome gaped. "You're kidding."  
  
Sango winced. "You think it's a bad idea, huh?"  
  
"Sango, this is great!" Kagome exclaimed. "I don't even know why you two broke up in the first place! I mean, my two best friends, in love... that's the best thing in the world!"  
  
"Who says we're in love?!"  
  
"So I'm guessing that this friend he's bringing is a guy?"  
  
"Yeah.. I never met him before. Apparently he was someone who Miroku talked to after our breakup.. I didn't know he took it so hard."  
  
"Of course he did! The boy adored you, Sango. It was so obvious."  
  
Sango blushed. "Well, anyway, we're thinking about getting back together, and I guess Miroku thinks that a road trip is a good way to get away from his parents and our friends.. well, except for you, of course."  
  
"Well," Kagome offered. "you know, I can always find something else to do if you and Miroku want some time alone."  
  
Sango glared. "Don't even think about not coming!" she said. "I mean, Miroku's great and all, but his hands are really...wandering. You are definitely coming." Sango began warming up for an argument.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome agreed. "Which reminds me, I have to finish packing soon."  
  
"Okay?" Sango looked at Kagome. "Just like that?"  
  
"Well, yeah!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "I mean, I've been looking forward to this trip ever since winter! Good thing you're letting me go, or else I would have spent the whole summer moping and dating losers."  
  
"Oh.. well, you're welcome."  
  
12:oo PM  
  
Ring! Ring! Kagome groaned and rolled over. Why wasn't anyone picking up the phone? Ring!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Okay, okay." A hand reached out of the covers and groped for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome-chan? It's Sango."  
  
"Sango? Why are you calling? It's so early!"  
  
A slight pause. Then, "Kagome, it's twelve noon."  
  
Kagome shot up in bed, and looked at her alarm clock. She sighed. "So it is. Well, what's so important that you called me at twelve noon on a Sunday?"  
  
"Um.. Miroku wants us to meet his friend. You know, so we're all aquainted when we go on the trip."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"For a late lunch. Like, around one, maybe?"  
  
"Yeah fine. That means I get a half hour more of sleep."  
  
"You're impossible, Kagome-chan."  
  
"Good night."  
  
12:26 PM  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Miroku banged on the front door of the apartment. "C'mon, man, we're gonna be late!"  
  
An elderly lady peered out from the door across of Inuyasha's.  
  
"What's all the fuss?" she wanted to know. "You woke my poor Bubbles."  
  
"Bubbles?"  
  
The lady held up a tabby cat, who hissed at Miroku. "See? Bubbles hates being woken."  
  
"Uh.. sorry." Deciding this was one argument he couldn't win- and didn't want to try, Miroku beamed an apologizing smile at her. This seemed to placate the woman. "The boy's probably still sleeping." she said, peering over the top of her reading glasses. "Awful life, that boy. Never says a word to the neighbors, gets in at all hours, and _hates_ my poor Bubbles! One would think he was a dog, for Heaven's sakes!"  
  
Miroku smiled weakly. There really didn't seem like a appropriate response. "No good hanging out with the likes of him." the women advised, then slammed the door as an exclamation to her declaration. Miroku rolled his eyes, then glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Taking out what Sango had aptly named "his burglar tools", Miroku got to work.  
  
12:31 PM  
  
Kagome dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.  
  
12:32 PM  
  
Miroku slipped into Inuyasha's darkened apartment. "Inuyasha!" he called softly. Or perhaps not that softly, for Miroku could hear some cursing from the bedroom to show that Inuyasha was awake. Satisfied, Miroku headed in the direction of the swearing.  
  
Moments later, he was standing over a bed with a lump under the covers. "Get up!" Miroku demanded. Inuyasha growled. Miroku pulled the blanket off. "Get up, Inuyasha! We'll be late! You know how girls hate guys who are late."  
  
"What the hell do I care?"  
  
"Come on!" Miroku pleaded. "This is probably the last chance I'll ever get to get things right with Sango."  
  
Inuyasha rolled off the bed and growled. "You're more trouble than you're worth, kid."  
  
"Just get dressed."  
  
1:00 PM  
  
Kagome ran up, out of breath, and pushed through the glass doors into the restaurant. She spotted Sango sitting at a nearby booth, and dropped in the seat across from her. "Hey, Sango-chan! The guys aren't here yet?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "Miroku just called me. He said they'll be right here."  
  
"See? Improvement!" Kagome waved a menu in the air, gesturing. "He never used to be so thoughtful, right?"  
  
Sango blushed. "Come on, Kagome. We're just giving it another try. No guarantees."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I've known you two since forever, and I want you to be happy!"  
  
"You're not the only one." Sango murmured. Even though she was speaking to Kagome, her attention was on the far entrance of the airy restaurant. "Huh?" Kagome twisted around to see what Sango was staring at. "Hey, they're here!"  
  
"Kagome, I don't think I can do this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome turned back to her friend, eyes wide. "This is Miroku, Sango! Nothing to be nervous about."  
  
"I know... but still.."  
  
"Well, no time to be nervous, anyway. Here they are! Miroku-kun!" Kagome stood up as he enveloped her into a warm hug.  
  
"Hey, congrats on the finals."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome beamed. "You're the reason I passed the math test! How did you get to be so good with numbers?"  
  
Miroku shrugged, his eyes already on Sango. "Well?" Kagome hissed. "Go say hi to her!"  
  
Casting one last uncertain glance, back, Miroku slid into the booth next to Sango. Kagome turned her attention to the stranger that had come with Miroku. "Hi." she greeted. "I guess you're the friend Miroku was talking about, huh?"  
  
An eyebrow lifted above the dark sunglasses. "What'd he say?"  
  
Kagome searched through her memory, then realized that Miroku _hadn't_ said anything much about the stranger. Heck.. she didn't even know his name!  
  
"Um." she said lamely. "I forgot."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Kagome studied the boy idly during the silence. It was obvious the person was a boy, even though he had long, shiny black hair that made Kagome almost jealous just by looking. He was lanky, Kagome decided. Not too tall, not too short, not too muscle-y, and not too weak. 'If I didn't make snap judgements, I'd think he was perfect.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Well, his body, anyway.'  
  
The boy had a almost pretty face; and even though his eyes were hidden behind the tinted lens, Kagome thought he had good bone structure. 'Great,' she thought. 'Good bone structure? God, I'm shallow... I'm half in love with him just by looking!' Then she shrugged it off. Hey, it was summer.. she was allowed to check out cute guys, wasn't she? Especially cute guys who dressed in all black.. and looked _good_ doing it.  
  
"Come sit down, you guys!" Miroku called. Grateful for the break in silence, Kagome slid across the shiny vinyl across from Sango. "Looks like you two broke the ice." she teased. "Enough for him to put his hand on my knee." Sango glared at Miroku, who just grinned. "Just like old times." he said. "So you guys want to order?"  
  
After the waitress was gone and the menus collected, Miroku suddenly remembered the stranger among them. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Stupid me. You guys, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sango said politely. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha shrugged. Miroku frowned at him. "He's very antisocial." Miroku explained. "But once you get to know him, he's not half bad."  
  
"Excuse me, sir." A young lady wearing the restaurant staffs' white and red colors approached them. "Excuse me, sir?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced up impatiently. "What?"  
  
"Um.." the curt tone of Inuyasha's voice had her nervous, and almost stuttering. "The manager requests for you to remove your sunglasses... because some of our customers are disturbed by a man wearing sunglasses indoors." She swallowed, as if waiting for Inuyasha to snap her neck. To the surprise of everybody, except perhaps Miroku, Inuyasha simply shrugged. "Fine." He pulled off the sunglasses, revealing startling purple eyes. What had Kagome raising her eyebrows, though, was the swelling of a bruise on his left eye. "What happened?" she asked, and before she could stop herself, her hand reached out to trace the edge of his eyes. Inuyasha stilled, as if startled by the contact of her skin on his. Then he jerked away so suddenly that Kagome almost toppled over onto him. "Nothing." he replied, voice suddenly rough.  
  
"It's a pretty bad nothing if it got you that." Kagome said, undisturbed by his tone. "How'd you get it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I think we're going to get along." Miroku said to Sango. Just as they were about to order dessert, the young waitress approached them again. "Excuse me, sir?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, exasperated. "I took off the damn glasses!"  
  
"Um.. the manager requests that you put them back on... because some of our customers are disturbed by a young man with a black eye..apparently they're afraid you'll get into another fight again."  
  
Inuyasha stood up, a gleam in his eyes. "Oh, that's it. Where's your manager? I'll request him a-"  
  
"Sit!" Kagome said sharply, pulling Inuyasha by the back of his black shirt.  
  
"Sorry." she said to the waitress. "But seriously, you should tell the manager to take some therapy classes. Or medicine. I think he's a little too uptight. I don't even see anyone looking at us."  
  
The waitress worked up a smile and rolled her eyes. "If I do that he'll fire me on the spot."  
  
"I know." Kagome said cheerfully. "Felt good to say it though."  
  
Ending Notes: Review! You've got to tell me what you think!! If there's anything you don't understand, review or email me.. and if it's a glaring plot hole, I'll do my best to amend it. It's what I always do, anyway... ^^;;; I always forget some smal or in some cases, big detail and have to explain it in the next chapter. Sooo... what are you waiting for? Review! 


	2. Questions

A/N: Hey there, faithful reader! This fic is rated for all the guys' bad language. ^^  
  
Road Trip: Chapter Two: Questions  
  
Sango and Kagome strolled through the park on their way home. Soon, though, Sango burst out with questions. "Well? What do you think?"   
Kagome grinned cheerfully. "You lasted three minutes longer than I thought you would!" she reported, glancing down at her slim blue watch.   
Sango waved that aside. "What did you think of his friend?"  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't know.. unstable?"  
Sango frowned slightly. "Miroku told me that Inuyasha didn't really want to go.. but Miroku said that he was worried about him staying here alone."  
Kagome politely refrained from snorting. "What do you mean?" she demanded. "Inuyasha looks more than capable of taking care of himself."  
"It's not that!" Sango glanced around and lowered her voice. "There're these people after him." Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You're kidding, right?"  
Sango ignored her. "It's not some big corporation or anything." she explained, still keeping an eye out for nosy eavesdroppers. "It's like a group of people our age that Inuyasha used to hang out with.."  
"Hang out with?"  
"Okay," Sango admitted. "he was their leader. But," she held up a hand before Kagome could protest. "he left, which is pretty much why they're after them."  
Kagome thought this over. "Okay." she said. "Let me get this straight.. we're going on a road trip with a guy who has a gang after him.. and if he joins us, the gang will be after us."  
"That's the thing!" Sango said, eager to explain. "If we leave, Miroku thinks that'll discourage them from going after Inuyasha."  
"Inuyasha doesn't seem like the type of person to take the easy way out."  
"And how would you know?" Sango teased. "You just met him."  
Kagome pretended not to hear her friend. Sango smirked. "Kagome! You have a crush on him!"   
Kagome reddened. "Do not! It's just.. he really doesn't."  
Sango mulled this over. "I know." she murmured. "I wonder how this happened."  
  
Miroku leaned back in the seat of Inuyasha's convertible. "This is a nice car." he remarked.  
"I know." Inuyasha said. "And no, you can't drive it."  
Miroku sighed. "But-"  
"No."  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Red light." he said mildly.   
"Nah, it's still yellow."  
"It's red!"  
"Shut up, Miroku. It's yellow."  
Miroku looked back at the cars honking and drivers gesturing rudely. "Tell that to the people back there."  
Inuyasha ignored him. Miroku sighed. "So, what'd you think of the girls?"  
"Sango fits you." Inuyasha shrugged, dipped his hand absently into his shirt pocket.  
"You quit three months ago." Miroku reminded him.   
"Damn it." Inuyasha screeched to a halt at a stop sign. "This wasn't here before."  
"Yes it was." Miroku disagreed. "You just always drove past it."   
He glanced out at the scenery flying by. "What do you mean, she fits me?"  
A rare smile crossed Inuyasha's face. "Exactly how it sounds, kid. You two just click together."  
"And you're spouting poetry." Miroku said dryly. "But what do you think about Kagome?"  
Inuyasha's mind flickered back, to the smoky black hair and soft touch. "I need a beer." he muttered.   
"You're underage."  
"So? That didn't stop you when you were drinking yourself blind over Sango."  
"I'm older than you." Miroku shot back sullenly.   
"By a month." Inuyasha swerved into a parking space. Miroku opened the door and groaned. "I hate driving with you."   
Inuyasha shrugged. "Get your own damn ride then."   
Miroku patted the shiny red exterior of the car affectionately. "I just like your car."  
Inuyasha pulled off his sunglasses and grinned. "Got it with the first big job we did."  
Miroku leaned against the vehicle, grinning with a far off look in his eye. "That was a good one." he agreed.   
"Yeah.. what was it? The miniature statue, right?"  
"Yeah.. marble. Antique." Miroku sighed. "I almost wanted to keep it."  
Inuyasha smirked. "Until you remembered the kids in the shelter. God," he shook his head. "I hate you do-gooders."  
"What are you complaining about?" Miroku asked as they headed for the lobby. "You got your cut. A very generous one too, if I remember correctly."   
Inuyasha pulled open the door, pushing past the startled old lady heading out. Miroku smiled weakly as Bubbles, safe in the woman's arms, hissed at him.   
"I deserved it." Inuyasha said. "How many people can find you a buyer for an ancient Greek statue?"  
"The orphans thank you." Miroku said dryly. "But hey, I was the one who went in danger of arrest to steal it."  
"That fool'd never miss it." Inuyasha said scornfully. "He probably went right back out and bought a fake to make up for it."   
"He did." Miroku admitted. "I went back there once, to steal.. what was it? A necklace, I think. Anyway, scared the hell out of me when I saw the exact same statue standing there. Freaky." he shuddered at the memory. "I thought he bought it back somehow." They stepped into an elevator, and Inuyasha pressed the button for the fifth floor. "Until you realized that I check the backgrounds of potential buyers very carefully?" Inuyasha asked wryly. Miroku grinned. "Hey, I trust you, man."  
"Is that why you're dragging me on this trip?"  
Miroku winced. He'd known this was coming, but.. He put on his most winning smile. "What do you mean, drag?"  
"Damn it, Miroku. I don't want to spend the summer running around with you and your two girlfriends!"  
"Okay, first of all, only one of them is my girlfriend. Second of all," he swallowed here.. Inuyasha was going to kill him for this. "it's for your own good."  
Inuyasha swung around and glared at him. "I can take care of myself."  
"I know!" Miroku protested. "But you have more enemies than friends in this town. Especially when I leave."   
Inuyasha shrugged, the irritation apparent on his face. "Those idiots can't hurt me."  
Miroku shook his head. "Don't underestimate Naruku, Inuyasha. That guys messing with some pretty serious stuff."   
Inuyasha dug in his pocket for the key to his apartment. "I know them. If they were planning something against me, I'd know it before the whole group did."  
Miroku groaned in exasperation. "And just _how_ would you find out, Mr. Bigshot?"  
"Easy." Inuyasha smirked. "Kikyou would tell me."  
Miroku followed him into the apartment. "Thought you didn't like her."  
"I don't." Inuyasha swung open the refrigerator door and peered inside. "Hella annoying bitch. But she does have useful information, from time to time."  
"Did she have useful information the time I came in the morning and found her here?" Miroku asked rather sarcastically. Inuyasha frowned as he tossed a him a bottle of soda. "I told you. She passed out the night before."  
"Please." Miroku ranted as he led the way into the living room. "If she had only passed out, you would have thrown her into the hallway."  
Before Inuyasha could reply, Miroku's cell phone rang. Glaring so that it was apparent to all that the conversation was far from over, Miroku flipped open the phone. "Hello?"  
A second later the expression on his face warmed. "Oh, hey."  
"Mm hm. Okay. Of course. No, he wouldn't mind. Why would he? Okay. See you later, babe."  
Inuyasha stretched out on the couch. "Who was that?"  
Miroku grinned. "Sango. She and Kagome are coming over." Inuyasha sat up abruptly. "When did this happen?"   
"Just now." Miroku shrugged and looked around the messy apartment in distaste. "We have to clean this up."   
"We?" Inuyasha shook his head. "I didn't agree to let them into here!"   
"That's because you never agree to anything." Miroku explained patiently. "So I just went ahead and told them to come."  
Inuyasha sneered. "Acting like this is your place."   
"It's half mine." Miroku said mildly. "Remember? I paid half."  
Inuyasha sulked. "You won't let me buy it back!"   
"Well, I need a place to stay sometimes."   
"Like that ugly mansion isn't enough for you." Inuyasha glared. "You have to take half of my place."   
"It was ours." Miroku pointed out. "Until you got the police on your tail and had to stay here."   
"That was Sesshoumaru's fault!" Inuyasha protested. "Those drugs weren't even mine."   
Miroku shook his head. "I know. I believe you. But the police don't." Inuyasha growled. "That's their problem."  
"On the contrary. It's yours."  
"One good thing came out of it." Inuyasha grinned. "I don't have to live with Sesshoumaru anymore." Miroku groaned. "That's only because the government thinks you're under the custody of your uncle. Where is he, by the way? Haven't seen him in a while."   
Inuyasha shrugged. "A resort, I think. The last amount of money I gave him was enough to keep him away for a couple more months."  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "You're lucky your uncle is greedy _and_ stupid. If he was any smarter, he'd start blackmailing you."  
"He doesn't want to live with me anymore than I want to live with him." Inuyasha scoffed. "Besides, he has nothing to blackmail me with. He thinks that money comes from my after-school job." Inuyasha snickered. Miroku sighed. "You have such a screwed up life."   
"Exactly." Inuyasha said. "And I don't need to screw it up more by going a fucking road trip."   
"Oh yeah." Miroku said, tossing a couch pillow back on the couch. "Don't cuss around the girls."  
Inuyasha groaned just as the doorbell rang. Miroku bit his lip. "Clean up." he commanded, hurrying toward the front hall. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.   
"But I was going to take a nap at home." Kagome mourned. Sango pressed the doorbell again. "I hoped I remember right."  
Kagome sighed. "Why are we here again?"  
"Because you're worried about the whole gang thing." Sango replied.   
Before Kagome could protest further, Miroku opened the door. "Hey there, ladies."   
"Hi." Kagome replied. "Are you going to let us in?"  
"Yeah." Miroku opened the door a little more, smiling nervously. "Excuse the mess."  
Kagome bounced past Miroku, looking around with interest.   
"This way." Miroku guided them past three closed doors and the kitchen. "Inuyasha's in the living room."  
"Inuyasha's here too?" Kagome asked, wrinkling her nose a little. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about seeing him again. 'Well, get sure.' she scolded herself. 'If we're all going on a road trip, you'd have to spend a whole lot more time with him. And, I mean, what if he has a girlfriend? Though what kind of guy would leave his girlfriend alone for a whole summer I don't know..'  
They entered the living room, where Inuyasha hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. "Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha raised his soda can in reply. Miroku frowned at him, then moved over to pull back the curtains in front of the balcony door. "Didn't I tell you to clean up this mess?" Miroku hissed as Kagome and Sango studied a grotesque little wooden skull. Inuyasha shrugged. "Everything's where it's supposed to be."  
"You keep your laptop on the floor?!"   
"Yeah. By the way, Kagome's about to step on it. Oh, I did tell you that you were going to pay for all damages they cause?"  
Miroku had already rescued the computer from the floor and dumped it onto Inuyasha when he finished the sentence. "You live like a pig."  
"On the contrary." Inuyasha drawled. "I live like a normal person does when no one like you is around to bug them."   
Sango came over to Miroku. "I'm impressed." she said, slipping her hand into his. "This was cleaner than the last time I came."  
Inuyasha frowned. "When did you ever come?"   
Miroku smiled sheepishly. "It was when we were still just using this as a storing place."   
"And a make out apartment." Inuyasha added. Sango raised an eyebrow. "Anyway," Miroku said quickly. "we only came to do homework."  
Inuyasha snorted. "And you call me messy."   
"You used this as a storage room?" Sango looked around their spacious surroundings. "Isn't it too luxurious for that? This is the most expensive apartment complex in town!"  
Miroku shrugged. "It fits us. They have a good security system."  
"Good?" Inuyasha said in disgust. "The doorman won't let me in half the time."  
Sango hid a smile. "I guess you don't look like the type who lives here."   
"You live here, Inuyasha?" Kagome came up, holding something in her hand.   
Inuyasha put the empty soda can on the coffee table. "So?"  
"Do you have a room mate?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"What?! I just-"   
Miroku interrupted the beginning of what was no doubt going to evolve into a long and complicated argument. "I stay here sometimes, but otherwise he's the only one here."  
"Oh." Kagome seemed to be thinking something over. Inuyasha glared at her suspiciously. "What?"  
"Well, then does this belong to one of you?" Kagome held up what she'd been holding-a brand new Barbie doll, still in its packaging. Sango raised an eyebrow, Miroku burst out laughing, and Inuyasha fell off of the couch. "Where the hell did that come from?!"   
  
Ending Notes: If anyone thinks this is very very delayed, you can blame the bane of my life, ..... LITTLE SISTERS. Actually, in this case, there's only one.   
So.. next chapter: Where _did_ that doll come from? Is there something Inuyasha's not telling us? Next time, on Road Trip!  
P.S. Aii..I didn't do the reviewer reply thing this time, because this chapter took so long and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Could you guys give me your opinion on this? Like, should I reply? It would take longer, but I could do it..  
So, review! 


	3. Confession

A/N: Hello! I'm back! Well, Linked is finished, so I'm focusing on Road Trip now! And I'll have a couple more chapters out soon, promise! Well, I'll try. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys said such nice things! ^_^ I'm sorry I don't reply anymore, but that took up a lot of writing time and the chapters would be less.. uhm well, they're slow already, but they would be slower! But I read all of your reviews and I love you for them! ^______^ Thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for.. wait, I don't own anything. ^_^  
  
Dedication: To all my reviewers, who made me feel wonderful and guilty enough to come back and write this fic.  
  
Road Trip Chapter Three: Confession  
  
"It's for one of the kids down at the shelter." Miroku explained, valiantly giving away his secret to keep Inuyasha from giving in to his temper. "The shelter?" Kagome echoed. "What shelter?"  
"And what do you mean by 'girl'?" Sango added. Miroku grinned. "The shelter downtown for battered women and children. And the girl is about five years old. Even I wouldn't sink that low."   
Inuyasha snickered. "Right."  
"I wouldn't." Miroku retorted with an air of injured dignity. "That's sick. And that reminds me. I have to go say good-bye to them before we leave."  
Inuyasha sat up straight on the floor. "Hold it. You're not leaving those two with me."  
"He won't have to." Kagome said, miffed. "Sango and I want to go see the shelter anyways." Inuyasha looked at Sango. Were those stars in her eyes? Yep. Definitely stars.   
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He had seen this scene a thousand times. Girls went crazy over Miroku's compassion and thoughtfulness. Of course, Sango was the only one who actually knew where the money for the toys came from. And she was _still_ looking at Miroku in that way. Girls were idiots, Inuyasha decided. He glanced over at Kagome to confirm his thought. However, instead of 'aah'ing over Miroku, she was prodding at a jar on the kitchen table. "Is this blood?!"  
  
And so they arrive at the shelter downtown, after much complaining about Inuyasha's driving, who hadn't wanted to go but refused to let anyone else drive his car. (Miroku could have driven.. but the last time he did, the children at the orphanage had climbed into his car and refused to get out. That's what he got for leaving the top off his convertible.) The first thing they saw were a gaggle of little children playing on the front lawn, watched over by a maternal looking woman, who smiled indulgently at the laughter and shrieks. "They're cute." Kagome whispered to Sango as they walked up the concrete path leading to the double glass doors. With Miroku leading the way and Inuyasha bringing up the rear, the four of them pushed through the doors into a neat, air-conditioned lobby. The receptionist looked up and beamed at the sight of Miroku, but hesistated when she noticed Inuyasha. "It's okay." Miroku said easily. "A couple friends of mine wanted to see where I spend all my weekends."   
The secretary smiled a polite greeting. "Hello. Miroku-kun, I believe the children are waiting for you in the playroom."  
"Alright."   
"This place looks nice." Kagome admired the comfortable lighting and new coat of paint. Sango looked proud for a moment. "Miroku donates money to the shelter." she murmured to Kagome. "That's how they got the money to remodel this place a little. It's important for it to look safe and nonthreatening, you know?"  
"Well, they did a good job."  
When they reached the room, a group of children crowded around Miroku, shouting and talking loudly. He grinned and set the bag down. Immediately, everyone dove for the sack and began to dig through it.   
"Miroku-san." A small hand tugged on the hem of his large purple t-shirt. Miroku looked down and smiled. Although he treated all the children equally, he couldn't help but have a few favorites. And here was one of them now. "Hey, Rin-chan." He scooped her up. "I brought you a Barbie." Rin's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands joyfully. "Barbie!"   
Kagome looked around with interest. She'd never been inside an orphanage before. Usually it made her think of somewhere dark and dank, where the children were skinny and scared. But this place was more like a friendly community center or preschool. Children were running around and giggling, looking happy and well-treated. Suddenly, a little bundle ran straight into Kagome's legs. "Oomph." Unable to resist, Kagome bent down and picked the child up, a cute little boy with brown hair and little teeth that looked almost like fangs. "Hi there. What's your name?"  
The child peered at her, then beamed. "I'm Shippou. You're pretty." Kagome grinned. "Now I know I like you." He grinned, gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek and bounced off again. "Cute." she remarked to no one in particular.   
"We'd better get going." Miroku said, relunctantly putting the little girl down. He crouched down to the childrens' level. "Okay, guys, I'm going to be gone for the summer but I'll be back soon, okay? Be good while I'm gone and I might pick you up a few presents." He grinned as the children surrounded him. "Bye, Miroku-san!" "Bring me back something red!"  
"Come back soon!" A little voice piped louder than the others'. "I wanna go with you!" Miroku shook his head. "Sorry, Shippou-chan. You stay here and be good and I'll buy you something cool, okay?"  
The little boy pouted. "I wanna go." He scampered over to Kagome. "Take me!" Inuyasha scowled down at him. "No means no, kid." Kagome patted Shippou's head. "Don't be so mean, Inuyasha."  
Shippou stuck his tongue out. "Inuyasha is a big fat meanie."   
"Why you-"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted brightly. "Have I ever told you how great you look in black? It really brings out the violet of your eyes. Are those contacts?"  
He scowled at her. "No."   
"Really? Because I have a friend.." Still chatting brightly, Kagome subtly steered Inuyasha out the door. Sango nudged Miroku and grinned. "I think Kagome handles your friend very well."   
"That'll go over big." Miroku said drily. "Don't mention it to him."   
  
"We have to pack." Sango informed Miroku. "So we can't stay long."  
"Okay." he said agreeably. "How'd you guys get here?"   
"We walked."  
"You walked?!"  
"It's not that far!"  
"Yeah? Well, it's almost going to be dark. I'll drive you home."  
"Okay." Sango looked around the apartment, then turned back to Miroku. "What are you taking with you?"  
He looked blank. "Huh?"  
"You know, luggage? A summer road trip is not exactly a light weight sort of vacation."  
Miroku shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I figured I'd just buy whatever I need." Sango shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You're packing and you're going to do it tonight. We're supposed to leave tomorrow morning."  
"Oh yeah." Kagome turned from the window where she'd been watching the gathering clouds. "I need to finish packing too."  
Sango groaned. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Inuyasha, did you pack yet?"   
He looked up from his laptop. "Pack?"  
"Have NONE of you ever heard of the concept? Am I the only one who's already packed?"  
"So organized." Miroku remarked. "That's so sexy." Sango narrowed her eyes. "Watch it."  
"Sorry, sorry. So you going to help me?"  
She sighed. "I guess, or else you'd never get done today. But we have to take Kagome home before we go over to your place."  
"Nah. I got enough things over here. I would have moved it to my house, but someone-" here Miroku turned to glare at Inuyasha, who ignored him. "stole my key from me."  
"Like it helped." Inuyasha grumbled. "Your damn lock picks." Kagome turned around again. "Lock picks?" Sango groaned and Miroku shot Inuyasha a killer look. Inuyasha just smirked and turned back to the computer screen. Kagome was glancing from Sango to Miroku. She put her hands on her hips and glared. "Okay, what are you not telling me?"  
Sango leaned back in the couch. "I think you should just tell her, Miroku. I mean, she's probably going to find out, and we both know that she can keep a secret." Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess. Okay, Kagome-chan, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not your family, not even your cat." Kagome nodded solemnly. "I promise."  
Miroku let out a breath. "Well, okay. You know I have a trust fund, but I can't access it until I turn 21. Right now I have a Swiss account of my own money, and if I need money any other way I have to go through my parents. And I've never been the flipping burger type." He grinned. "And having a family like mine, you start to see who has a lot of jewelry or cash on hand. And, after all this socializing, it's easy to figure out the layouts of the houses. So I go in, take a few things that the owners can live without, and leave. I pass the things over to Inuyasha, who fences it. That way, the kids at the orphanage get decent food and the wealthy make an unknowing contribution to charity. Inuyasha and I both get a share, of course." Kagome stood still and wide-eyed for a moment after Miroku's explanation. Just when Sango expected the worst, Kagome exclaimed, "I want to be your sidekick!" Miroku stared at her, then shook it off. "Sorry, Kagome, I work alone." Kagome sighed. "I know. Just that I don't really like my job at the ice cream parlor."   
"So you're not freaking out or anything?" Sango asked.   
"Of course not. As long as he's not like, stealing someone's pacemaker, I think it's okay. IF the money goes to charity."  
"Most of it does." Miroku promised. Inuyasha looked over at them. "Miroku, you realize if the officials get a hold of this, I'm bailing. I told you not to tell anyone."   
"You're the one who said the lock pick thing!"  
"Well, you already told Sango."  
"It's raining!" Kagome leaned out the window, interrupting the guys. "Wow. Big fat drops too."   
"Watch it, Kagome-chan! You'll fall out."   
Kagome pulled back in relunctantly. "It looks cool. Maybe there'll be a big storm. What kind of car are we driving tomorrow? I hope it has a lot of endurance."  
"My van." Miroku said. "And don't worry, it's very.. big."  
"Like a R.V.?" Kagome asked eagerly.   
"Not exactly. It's just a regular van."   
"Speaking of tomorrow," Sango added. "packing time!" She pulled Miroku into the hallway. Kagome looked after them, then at Inuyasha, who was still ignoring her. "Inuyasha, shouldn't you be packing too?"  
"None of your business."  
"Come on. I'll help you!"  
"I thought you're not even done with your own packing."  
"Well, I can't go home while it's raining. You're not going to throw me out there, are you?"  
The thought was tempting, but Inuyasha could just imagine what'd Miroku would have to say about that. "I don't know, can't you watch TV or something? Anything that'll keep you quiet?"   
Kagome let out a huff. "Well, I'm bored. And if you're not going to let me help you pack, then I'll just find your room and do it for you." She stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha let his head fall against the desk and wondered what he'd done to deserve this. "Shit. Girl, can't you go find something to do?"  
"You don't have a TV." Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha realized that this was true. He'd sold it just the other day because the big screen would be coming. As soon as he bought it. Shit. He flipped down the top of his laptop. "Okay. Come on."  
Kagome had to admit that her insisting to help Inuyasha pack was partly because she wanted to annoy him and partly because she was curious about his wardrobe. Hey, who wouldn't be?  
"Are you always this annoying?" Inuyasha grumbled, flicking light switches on through the darkening apartment.   
"Are you always this antisocial?" Kagome returned, but her heart wasn't really in it because she was looking around the hallway curiously. Okay, so she was nosy. Inuyasha opened the last door down the hall and shot a glare behind her. "Don't touch ANYTHING." he commanded. Kagome nodded obediently. The room was surprisingly neat, although the closed wooden blinds and black bedspread gave the room a threatening look. There was a desk with a lamp on it and a few stray papers under a small black box. Kagome picked up the box. "What in here?" Without waiting for an answer, she flipped the lid. The beautiful diamond ring in it stole her breath. "It's beautiful." Inuyasha watched her, a speculative expression on his face. "I don't suppose you'd want to buy it." Kagome snickered. "Right. I'll do just that right after our family cruise to the Bahamas. So you don't have a buyer for it?"   
"Not yet. I figure I'll take care of it after we come back. The design isn't unique, so there isn't much danger in this one." Hell, why was he telling her this? "It's still pretty." Relunctantly Kagome dropped the box back on the papers, then looked around. There was a closet next to the bed, which was what she zoned in on. "I wonder how long we'll be gone." she mused, opening the door. "Sango and I were planning on traveling until either we run out of money, or school starts, or we want to go home. But now that you and Miroku are coming, I'm not sure. Do you know?" For some reason, watching the girl poke through his clothes wasn't as annoying as Inuyasha had expected. However, this revelation in itself was annoying. "No."  
"Oh. Well, I guess the plan's still the same then. Do you wear any color besides black and red?"  
"No."  
"Oh well. Those colors suit you, I guess. Do you ever say more than one word at a time?"  
"No."   
"Oh. You know, my friends say I talk too much." she giggled. "But I can't help it. Oh, you have to take this for sure." Kagome looked around. "Do you have a suitcase?"  
"No."  
"Inuyasha!"  
"Fine." Inuyasha sat up from his bed and rooted under the bed. "Here." He pulled out a duffle bag and tossed it on the ground. Kagome looked at it. "I think you'll need something bigger."  
"Why? Aren't we going to do laundry?"  
"Of course! But I think you should take more than three outfits. More of a .. variety."  
Inuyasha gave an impatient sigh and stuck his head under the bed again. This time he pulled out a small suitcase, which Kagome studied. Along with the duffle, it would be enought to take along a few more clothes. Still, it looked like they would be stopping at coin laundry stores a lot more often.   
  
"Miroku, if you want me to get done with this, you're going to have to stop looking at me like that."  
"Like what?"  
"You know what! With that dreamy smile on your face. I know that look. It means you're planning something."  
"I am not. I'm just thinking about going on a road trip with you. We'll be together day and night." He grinned.  
"You have to behave." Sango warned. "The only reason my dad even agreed is because he doesn't know we dated, and he still thinks of you as little Miroku, who was the star of Little League." Miroku smiled impishly. "I won him the Championship." Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah. After you left the team, he resigned as coach. Apparently no one can ever be as good a player as you."  
"I'm flattered."   
"Anyways, what time are you picking us up tomorrow?"   
Miroku stretched out on the bed, admiring Sango's figure as she neatly folded his clothes into little piles. He had tried to help, but she'd banished him to the bed when his hand landed in the wrong places a couple of times. "Well, I figure I'll come get Inuyasha first, before he has time to escape. Then I'll get you, because you're the closest, and because I'll probably need time to assure your parents you'll be fine. That'll give Kagome some time to sleep in. We'll get her last." Sango patted his head. "You got it all figured out, don't you?" Miroku caught her hand and kissed her wrist. "I'm glad we're back together." he said softly. Sango smiled, sat down next to him and kissed him gently. "I'm glad too."   
  
"Here. Fold this." Kagome tossed a sweatshirt to Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked it up and tossed it aside. "Why do you get to choose what I wear?"  
"Why are all your clothes three sizes too big?" Kagome retorted.  
"They're more comfortable that way."  
"There you go."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"Tough. Are you folding it?"  
Inuyasha suppressed a growl. This was the first girl who had ever made him want to do something immature, like fill a cup with cold water and dump it on her. What a tempting thought..  
  
Sango watched in satisfaction as Miroku zipped up his suitcase. "Great, we're done. Just in time too," she added, glancing at a wall clock. "I'm almost past curfew. Think you can get me home in ten minutes?"  
"No problem." Miroku slipped an arm around her waist as they headed out. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were already in the living room, playing cards. Miroku looked over Inuyasha's shoulder at the game. "You're not playing for money, are you?" Inuyasha just grinned.   
"That was the only way I could get him to play." Kagome explained. Miroku grimaced. "How much do you owe him?"  
"Ten dollars."   
"Hm. I guess you haven't been playing long then."  
"Five minutes, I guess." Kagome looked down at her watch. Her eyes widened. "I'm going to break curfew!"  
"When's your curfew?"  
"Ten minutes."  
"We have the same time." Sango explained. Miroku sighed. "Well, one of you is going to be late. I can't drive that fast when it's raining."  
"I can't be late!" Kagome said desperately. "If I'm late, my mom might not let me go tomorrow! She agreed because I've been following all the rules!"  
Inuyasha was already halfway to his room when Miroku called out. "Hey Inuyasha, do me a favor."  
  
"Your car is so nice." Kagome leaned forward in the leather seat, snapping her seatbelt on. Inuyasha grunted and drove a little faster. Although it was interesting to see the familiar scenery from a speeding car, Kagome felt her gaze draw back to the little clock in front of her over and over. Inuyasha caught her looking and it for the third time in a minute and sighed. "We'll be there in time." When he spoke, Kagome switched her gaze over to him. He had long, dark lashes fringed around his beautiful eyes, a surprising contrast to the rest of him, which was very, very male. Her heart fluttered just a little when a few stray strands of dark hair fell in front of his eyes. Before she knew it, they were screeching to a stop in front of her house. "Thank you." Kagome said sincerely. Inuyasha looked over for the first time. "You're welcome." he said quietly. Kagome smiled, then leaned over to kiss him quickly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." Before he could respond, she was out the door and running through the rain to her front porch.   
  
Ending Notes: Next chapter.. So, how willing will Sango and Kagome's parents be, letting them go with a couple of guys like Miroku and Inuyasha? What exactly does Miroku's van look like? And will they let Inuyasha drive? Are we going to find out who gave Inuyasha the black eye? ^_~ Find out all that and more in Chapter Four of Road Trip, coming soon!   
  
YAy! I got 40 reviews for 2 chapters!! ^____________^ Can I have twenty more? Please? Thanks to everyone who reads, even you don't review. ;__; But I would love it if you did, so I can be sure I'm not making some horrible mistake.   
8/29/2oo2 


	4. It's... Orange?!

A/N: Hello! Well I'm back!   
This chapter is longer than the last one! Well, not by a lot. I'm hoping to be able to update more, but I dunno. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
9/1/2oo2  
Eeh! I'm sooo sorry about that. I have no idea what happened and why the chapter didn't show.   
Hopefully it'll work this time. Thanks to the people who told me SO nicely.. and to the people who didn't, BLEH. I didn't do it on purpose. SO anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed .. oh, and to Alice, Inuyasha's eyes are purple because he's in human form. *I would put smiley here, but I'm afraid it'll cut me off.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha's on tonight! I don't own him.  
  
Dedication: To all the people who reviewed! Thanks so much. To Michelle and Xuan Huong, with whom I played Teddy Graham Blackjack with in the first place.   
  
  
Road Trip   
  
Chapter Four: It's ... Orange?!  
  
Miroku sat in his car and dialed a number into his cell phone. While it rang, Miroku got out and leaned against the van.   
"What?!"  
"Morning, Inuyasha." Miroku said in a purposely cheerful voice.  
"Fucking.." Miroku heard Inuyasha mutter as some rustlings came from the background. "What time is it?"  
"Seven A.M.!" Miroku kept up with the cheerful act. This was fun.  
"Seven?! There is no such thing as seven in the A.M. Come back in five hours."  
"Inuyasha, I am going to set fire to your apartment if you don't come out."  
"Bastard."  
"See you down here in two minutes." Mission completed, Miroku sipped on his steaming coffee and planned his approach to Sango's father. Five minutes later Inuyasha strolled through the front doors of the complex, suitcase in one hand and duffle over the other shoulder. He growled when he saw Miroku, grabbed his coffee and downed it in one swallow. "I bought that." Miroku remarked mildly. Inuyasha climbed into the passenger's seat and tossed his luggage carelessly behind him. "I want more coffee, and I want it now."  
"You're just like a child." To this Inuyasha made a anatomically impossible suggestion that had Miroku almost veering off the road. "Except I don't know any child with a mouth like that."  
"Just shut up and drive." Inuyasha slumped back into the seat and closed his eyes.   
  
Sango Hiraikotsu lived in a quiet, respectable suburb. This type of peaceful neighborhood did not expect a large, bright orange van careening into the court at 7:30 on a Sunday morning. So it's no wonder that when it did, and when the driver leaned on the horn, (which played "Change the World"- loudly), three of the surrounding houses immediately reached for their phones to call the cops and report a disturbance in the neighborhood. Sango flew out of the house, fully dressed (to Miroku's disappointment) but still wearing her bedroom slippers. "What are you doing?!" she hissed, as Miroku rolled down the automatic window and blew her a kiss. "Morning to you too, darling."   
"My parents are going to freak! You woke up the WHOLE court!"  
"But this is our song, darling."  
"It is NOT our song and don't call me darling!"  
"Oh, I see. You haven't had your coffee yet. Don't worry, Inuyasha's like that before his first couple of cups too."  
"This has nothing to do with coffee, Miroku! And don't even get me started on the hideous color of this car."  
"What's wrong with orange?" Miroku demanded, insulted.   
Sango blew a few stray bangs out of her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "We'll discuss this later. Right now you better come in and explain to my parents why I'm standing out here in my fuzzy slippers and why there's a police car parked behind you."   
Miroku glanced through the review mirror and saw a frowning officer getting out of the car. "Did I mention you look very sexy in those slippers?"  
"Miroku!"  
"Okay, okay." Pasting a innocent smile on his face, Miroku climbed out of the car and bowed slightly at the graying, slightly balding policeman. "Good morning, sir."   
"What is the meaning of this?" He gestured to the van.   
"Well, I came to pick up my .. cousin because we have to go visit our grandmother. And I guess I accidentally pressed the horn. I'm so sorry for the disruptance." Miroku finished sheepishly. Sango raised a brow. He was very, very good at this.   
The officer looked over at the van in obvious distaste. "Isn't this color a violation of a law of some sort?"  
Miroku was still smiling, but now his expression had sharpened. "The kids down at the shelter painted it."  
"The shelter?" The man echoed.   
"Blessed Home, downtown."  
Immediately the policeman's whole demeanor became friendlier. "My daughter works there. She's always talking about some kid who visits. What was his name, Maraka, Monroe-"  
"Miroku." Miroku interrupted.   
The officer beamed. "Yes, well, good job. Give my best to your grandmother." He tipped his hat and got back into the squad car, whistling. 'Good kid.'   
Sango looked over at Miroku as the police car drove out of sight. "Cousins?" she asked skeptically. Miroku shrugged. "I wanted to keep him away from the van."  
Sango narrowed her eyes. "Why?"   
"No reason. Inuyasha doesn't like cops."  
"That's not the only reason."  
"Damn it. Why are you the only person that doesn't work on?"  
"You can't lie to me." Sango replied, a little smugly. "Or else I wouldn't date you."  
"I guess it's a good thing then." Sneaking a quick look around, Miroku flipped open the door in the back of the van. Sango gaped. The inside of the van was painted a sparkly blue. The front had a bench seat with backs that came up only halfway to the ceiling. Behind the bench seat the other chairs had been taken out to make room for a bean bag chair large enough to seat two, an overstuffed armchair and a mattress in the very back. Since Sango was looking in from the back, the mattress was right in front of her. She poked at it. "And what exactly do you use this for?"  
Miroku grinned. "Sleeping." He raised his hands in defense. "And that's all, I promise." Sango 'hmph'ed and turned her attention back to the van. "Is this legal?"  
Miroku smiled. "I think it's time we go talk to your parents."  
"You didn't answer my question."   
Miroku was already heading up the front walk. Sango cast her eyes toward heaven and prayed for patience. This was just great. She slammed the door closed before going after Miroku.  
"Good morning, Mr. Hiraikotsu." Miroku was saying just as Sango caught up. Sango's father, still in a robe and with a shadow of a beard, squinted out at the van. "Is that thing yours?"  
"Yep."  
Mr. Hiraikotsu broke out in a grin. "Nice, boy! Well, you take good care of my Sango now, you hear?"  
Sango felt her own mouth drop open but was unable to help it. That was all her father had to say? Mr. Hiraikotsu leaned forward and hugged Sango. "Be good. Call if you need money. Don't get in trouble."  
Sango returned the embrace. "Thanks, dad. Don't worry."  
"Sis!" Kohaku flew down the stairs and enveloped Sango in a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!"  
Sango stroked Kohaku's hair. "You're supposed to be in bed." she chided gently. "You're sick, sweetie."  
Miroku patted Kohaku's shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. I'll take good care of your sister."   
Kohaku nodded solemnly. "Thanks, Miroku."  
Sango watched this exchange with a mixture of annoyance and humor. It was sweet of Kohaku to worry about her, but she didn't need Miroku to take care of her.   
"I'm glad you're going, Miroku." Mr. Hiraikotsu commented. "I was sort of worried about two young girls going off by themselves."  
"I'll keep an eye out." Miroku promised. "You know Sango is almost like a sister to me." Sango felt her eye begin to twitch and decided it was a good time to leave. "Bye dad! Bye Kohaku!"  
Sango climbed into the back of the van, scowling. "It's only eight in the morning and I've already been your sister and your cousin." Miroku, who was already in the driver's seat, turned around and grabbed Sango, kissing her in a very UNfamilial way. The last thing Sango saw was her father's furious expression before Miroku let go of her and peeled out of the driveway. She collapsed onto the beanbag, laughing hysterically. "Oh, I can't wait till I call home. Dad's going to think twice about letting his little girl go off with you."  
"It probably helped that he didn't see Inuyasha." Miroku added. As if on cue, Inuyasha lifted his head and growled. "Can you two shut up?!"  
Cheerfully, Miroku turned on the radio to a rock/pop station, twisting the dial so that the music came in waves that penetrated not only the sides of the van, but also the walls of the houses they were driving by. Muttering obscenities under his breath, Inuyasha climbed over the half-back of the bench seat and staggered the few steps to the mattress, collapsing after he grabbed a blanket off the shelf overhead. "He's not a morning person." Miroku explained to Sango.   
Living in a shrine meant that Kagome did not have as many neighbors as Sango, which in turn meant that they would not have to lie to another one of Tokyo's Finest. Miroku shut off the engine, and he and Sango got out of the car, (with Sango carefully stepping over Inuyasha, who was, by now, a lump under the blankets) and rang the front doorbell. Mrs. Higurashi opened and beamed at them. Like most parents, she had a soft spot for Miroku, "that polite boy whose own parents are too busy". This description was often followed by a 'tsk' that indicated the neglection of Miroku's parents was noted and disapproved of. Miroku knew this very well, and often played the point to his advantage. He directed his most charming smile at Kagome's mom. "We came to pick up Kagome."   
"Of course you did. Why don't you go on up? I woke her just twenty minutes ago, so she should be ready by now."  
"That's a relief." Sango whispered to Miroku as they headed up the stairs. "It's awful trying to wake her. I swear, nothing works."  
The door to Kagome's room was closed. Sango frowned. This was not a good sign. Miroku rapped gently on the door. "Kagome?"  
No reply.  
Another knock, harder this time. "Kagome?"  
Sango was already groaning when they opened the door. Sure enough, Kagome was on her bed, oblivious to the sounds in her slumber. "Wake up!"  
  
"You didn't have to pour water on me!"  
"Well," Sango said reasonably. "we already pinched you, threatened you, stole your blankets AND play really loud music. You're impossible."  
After more grumbling, Kagome got dressed, washed up and picked up her luggage. "Well?" she snapped. "Let's go already."   
Miroku was trying to hid the beginnings of a grin. "She's just like Inuyasha." he murmured to Sango, making sure Kagome couldn't hear. Sango nodded in silent agreement. Ten minutes later they were heading toward the van. Assuring Mrs. Higurashi that her daughter would be returned safe and sound was not as hard and time-consuming as they'd expected, half because Kagome's mom was rather laid-back and half because Souta was yelling something about their grandfather chasing a dog around, sure it was a demon, even though the dog belonged to the old lady next door. Miroku had a feeling Kagome had had this planned. When the van came in sight, Kagome dropped her two _large_ suticases as she gaped. "It's so ugly!" Before Miroku could retort, she'd sprinted forward and was hugging the back of it. "I love it. I can't wait to tell my grandchildren that I went on a road trip with my best friends in a big ugly orange van. I'll feel like Cinderella in her pumpkin!" Miroku snickered at Sango's pained expression as he picked up Kagome's two suitcases and then dropped them to open the back. Kagome's expression turned, if possible, even happier as the back door swung open. "You have a bed!!" Ignoring Inuyasha, who had taken over most of the full size mattress, Kagome made herself comfortable and grabbed a pillow off the overhead. "This is great." she declared, eyes already closed. Miroku loaded the two suitcases onto the overhead rack opposite the one with the bedding and prayed that they wouldn't collapse under the weight. What do girls _bring_?  
  
When Kagome woke, someone's arms were around her. And the walls were blue. Rubbing her eyes, Kagome turned to investigate. The arms belonged to Inuyasha, who was still asleep, or else would have died being caught in the position. Kagome wiggled off the mattress, then promptly fell onto the beanbag when the van hit a pothole. She struggled up to see Miroku at the wheel and Sango reading beside him, her back against the door and her legs stretched out in front of her, her feet touching Miroku's leg. "How cozy." Kagome said drily. She needed something to drink. Sango put her book down and grinned. "Awake, sleeping beauty?" Kagome caught a glimpse of herself in the review mirror and grimaces. "I don't think beauty's the word for it. You have a comb?" As Sango dug through her purse, Kagome prodded Miroku's shoulder. "I'm hungry."  
"You should be." the boy replied. "It's noon."   
"See? Now, _this_ is a decent time to wake up."   
"Whatever. We'll stop by a diner soon. Get yourself fixed up, though. Wouldn't want the other people to lose their appetites."  
Kagome yanked on his stubby little ponytail. "Meanie."   
Miroku laughed. "We'll see what you say when I have to pay for your food."  
"Hmph." Kagome brushed her hair thoroughly and felt much better. "Thanks, Sango-chan."  
"No problem. And there's water in the cooler by the mattress if you want some."  
"Great."  
Kagome scooted back over, opening the cooler. As she grabbed a bottle of water, she looked down and saw Inuyasha's sleeping face. 'He is sort of cute..' Except for the black eye, which was only looking a little better today. Kaome returned to the beanbag, wondering about the injury. Well, only one way to find out.  
"Miroku, how did Inuyasha get that black eye?"  
"Well, let's say, when you're playing serious cards with him, don't try to cheat."  
"So I'm assuming the other guy looks worse?"  
Miroku snorted. "Hell yeah. The other guy won't be able to hold a hand a cards for a couple of months."   
"Ouch."  
"You're telling me. That's why I don't play with him anymore. If you play with him, you play for big money. He was easy on you the other night, Kagome. He could have taken your entire college fund."  
"But you have big money, Miroku. And you're a pretty good card player."  
"Not as good as Inuyasha. And I really don't like losing my money to him. That damn smug smirk." Miroku scowled, lost in some memory.   
"Watch the road, Miroku-kun."  
"Sorry."  
Kagome bounced off her seat. "There's a diner!"  
Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. "Kagome-chan." Sango announced. "Go wake up Inuyasha."  
"Why me?!"  
"Because you're the hungriest."  
"That doesn't even make sense." Kagome grumbled, but did as she was told.   
It turned out that Inuyasha was even harder to awaken than Kagome herself was. It didn't help that he looked so young and adorable while he was sleeping that Kagome barely had the heart to wake him up. Kagome shook his shoulder gently. "Inuyasha, wake up."  
He turned over and ignored her.  
"Food."  
Inuyasha was up in a second. "Where?"  
  
Sesshourmaru was one of the two people in the world who could sit on a raggedy old sunken in couch and look regal doing it. Kikyou was the other. They claimed seperate ends, not divided but not neccesarily united, either. Naraku leaned forward, switching his gaze from one to the other. "We need to capture Inuyasha." he said flatly. There was no response, though Naraku silently detected a flicker of worry cross Kikyou's face. "I wanted to tell you this beforehand to get any apprehensions out of the issue before I tell the others."   
Sesshoumaru looked amused. "You mean to say we are the only two who can cause trouble for you."  
Naraku scowled. "If you want to put it that way."  
"I say do it." Sesshoumaru replied easily.  
"No!" Kikyou burst out. When the two men turned to her, she seemed to compose herself. "I mean to say that he _is_ your brother, Sesshoumaru-san. Surely you should think further?"  
"He is a weakling and a fool." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. "I have no need for either."   
  
Sango flicked at the menu in disgust. "Everything here is fried."   
Inuyasha had his sunglasses on again. But no one in the greasy little restaurant seemed to notice or care. The waitress came over, chewing her bubble gum and holding a little paper pad. "What can I get for you?"  
Sango sighed quietly. "A salad and a Pepsi, please."  
Miroku was next. "A cheeseburger and fries and a chocolate shake."  
Kagome shook her head absently. "I'm still deciding.. why don't you go next, Inuyasha?"  
"A hamburger, fries and water."  
"Okay." Kagome snapped her menu closed. "I want a salad, diet Coke, and a cheeseburger. And fries."  
The waitress nodded and blew a bubble. "Right. It'll be here in a couple of minutes."  
Sango shook her head. "Kagome-chan, all that is going to ruin your complexion."  
"That's why I ordered the salad and diet Coke," Kagome explained logically. "it evens things out."  
"Right."  
  
Kouga had just settled down for a relaxing night of television when the phone rang. He cursed. The bills were paid on time for once, and all the kids got new clothes. So why couldn't he have just ONE night? Still grumbling, he pressed the speaker phone. "What?"  
"Kouga-kun."  
Kouga cursed again, but in his head this time. It was Kikyou.  
"Yes?"  
"Naraku called a meeting for tonight."  
Kouga sighed, resigned. "What time?"  
"Ten minutes at his place."  
"Fine. I'll be there."  
"See you then."  
  
Kouga met Kagura on Naraku's front stoop. "You have any idea what this is about?"  
She shook her head. "I thought we'd gotten a night off for once." she complained.   
"I know. We should be out celebrating or something. That last job was huge."  
"Not as huge as the ones we got when Inuyasha was still in charge."  
Kouga was silent for a moment. Finally, he said, "I know. Don't mention it to Naraku though."  
Kagura snorted. "I'm not an idiot."  
They were both silent as the opened the door and went down the hall, lost in their own thoughts.   
  
"I'm so full." Kagome complained. She pushed her plate away from her. "Someone want to finish my fries?"   
Sango grinned. "It's your own fault for being so greedy. You ordered more than anyone else."  
Miroku and Inuyasha eyed each other from across the booth. They both lunged for the plate at the same time. Kagome leaned back and watched Miroku and Inuyasha play tug-of-war with her plastic plate. Sango and her rolled their eyes in unison and slid out of the booth. Miroku noticed first. "Where are you going?"  
"Girl's room."  
Sango perched on the counter as Kagome splashed some water on her face. "So what do you think of the trip so far?"  
"Well," Kagome replied. "it's only been a couple of hours, and I've been asleep for most of it. But I think it'll be fun. Do we have a destination in mind?"  
Sango shook her head. "Not really, we're just driving and stopping when we see something interesting."  
"Sounds good to me. Where are we staying tonight?"  
"Miroku booked a hotel in the next city. It's supposed to be very, very nice."  
"Ooh."  
"Yeah."  
  
Kouga sat back on the couch, forcing himself to relax. There was something about the gleam in Naraku's eyes that made him very uncomfortable. "Now that everyone's here," Naraku announced. "there is someone I want to introduce to you. This is Tam." He gestured to one of the bulky men standing behind him. "And that's Tim." Kouga felt laughter bubbling up, but suppressed it. At 17, he was the youngest in the group and very likely the most expendable. Naraku continued. "I've hired them to track down Inuyasha. They will bring him back alive." Kouga looked over to Kikyou, but she was an expert at masking her emotions. Besides, she probably knew already. 'At least they're not sending me.' he thought.   
  
"Miroku," Kagome said as they walked back to the car. "do you want someone else to drive? You probably need a break."  
"Not Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango said at the same time. Inuyasha growled. "What's wrong with my driving?"  
"Nothing. Just that you suck at it."  
"Well," Kagome said, playing peacekeeper. "it's not exactly that you suck at it.. it's more that you don't really follow the laws."  
"I think I'll keep driving." Miroku interrupted. "I'm the only one who knows that way, after all."  
The next couple of hours were spent playing cards.   
"I don't get it!" Sango grumbled, frustrated. "Why do you keep winning? Are you cheating?"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We're betting with TEDDY GRAHAMS. There's not much incentive for me to cheat."  
Sango and Kagome were sharing the bean bag and Inuyasha was seated across from them. He was the dealer. Miroku was still driving, laughing at them. Once he laughed so hard the van almost crashed into a tree. Sango was starting to wonder if he had a license. She figured it was better not to know.   
"Miroku won't let us bet money." Kagome studied her cards.  
Inuyasha scowled. "Miroku, you're such a stiff."  
"Hey, if I bring the girls back without their life savings, their parents will kill me."  
"Just out of curiosity, how much are their life savings?"  
"Inuyasha!"  
"Whatever. I have the most Teddy Grahams anyway."  
Kagome burst out laughing. "I never thought I would hear those words come out of Inuyasha's mouth."  
Sango groaned as she busted on 24. "That's it. I'm out of cookies." She grabbed the box and stuffed a handful in her mouth. Kagome gaped. "You're eating our money!"  
"Well, I'm the banker." Sango replied. "I get to eat the money if I want to."   
  
As the occupants of the orange van bickered and laughed and supposedly cheated at cards, two figures in black started on their trail.   
  
  
Ending Notes: So.. another chapter finished! Next chapter: Where is the next stop on the road trip? How will Sango's dad reply when she calls home? What will the hotel be like? Will Tim and Tam catch up? And most importantly, what time will Miroku wake them up in the morning?   
Review! Please? Lol well thanks! Can I have 80? Lol I'm just kidding! That's impossible.   
Oh yes, don't worry, the kids Kouga were talking about are not HIS his. ^_^ Get it? -_-;;  
8/31/2oo2 


	5. Dancing with Knives

A/N: Hey there. I just figured out that FF.net cuts off your entry if you have this one face. So I reposted it, did you guys see? Well I'm temporary without Internet, because my parents bought me a laptop, and now my sister took over our other computer and refuses to let me use it. *sweatdrop* Or she times me. Anyways, my parent are going to get a hob so we can both go online! Yay! So for now I'm just writing without the help of the internet, which means I won't get to research or check if ff.net has reloaded chapter four. Thanks for being patient!   
  
Disclaimer: I wonder how many millions of people in the world are grateful to Rumiko Takahashi for creating such wonderful anime? Especially...well, actually, I like them all. So she owns Inuyasha, and I'm just having some fun with him.  
  
Dedication: To narcoleptic shishkabob, who reviewed for ALL my chapters! To Alice, who didn't have time to finish but reviewed anyway, lol. To chibicherry, Inaho, Itadakimasu, vicious-wolf , Tanti, and someone who didn't leave their name for telling me so nicely and helpfully that my chapter didn't show up. I appreciate it! To BlackJaguarBaby, Regina, Lin/Lyn, Cassandra Sisenta or Krey-Zey, I figure there's no reason to apologize because I didn't make the mistake on purpose, so I'll just say thanks for reading and reviewing, and that I fixed the chapter. ^_^ To Emmi-chan: Lol! I don't like sushi because no matter how much people try to convince me otherwise, I'm ALWAYS sure it's raw. ^_^;; Hope you feel better! To Pig Shark: I watched Inuyasha last night! It was really good and I don't even think they messed up the voices too bad. And they kept the Japanese names and songs, too! I was hoping they wouldn't call the Shikon no Tama the Shikon jewel, and they didn't. Too bad it only comes on once a week! To whitewingeddragon1, who left a _lovely_ long review that made me remember why I love writing fanfiction. To hera goddess for the encouragement and to Sasal the Snowgirl, I meant that Kouga isn't like .. the father of the kids. ^__^ Haha. So yeah, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Road Trip  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"We've been driving the whole afternoon!" Inuyasha complained. "I thought this was a vacation. And aren't we supposed to have fun on vacations?"  
"Well, Inuyasha, since your idea of having fun is winning at cards, I'd think you were having the time of your life." Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit bitter, as all of her Teddy Grahams were now in Inuyasha's hand, slowly traveling into his mouth one at a time. She scowled. Inuyasha scowled right back. "It's no fun playing for cookies." he snapped. "And you're not exactly a challenge, either." Kagome figured that he was being a sore winner, since she had lasted three hours against him, which was two hours and 55 minutes more than Sango had. 'Course, she knew better than to point that out when Inuyasha was in this type of mood. She hadn't known him very long but she already knew how typically male this typical male could be. Miroku, another typical male, had refused to have anyone substitute him as driver. "If it counts for anything, I'm having fun." he announced. Inuyasha growled. "It counts for absolutely nothing."  
"Where are we going, Miroku?" Sango asked. They had turned off the highway a hour ago, and were now heading down a small paved road. Miroku grinned. "You'll see. It's a great place."   
"How much longer? You're lucky none of us get carsick." Kagome slumped against the footrest of the armchair. The blue walls were starting to close in on her. "I'm bored. Inuyasha's no fun."  
"We're there!"  
"Where are we?"  
"Look outside, idiot."  
Kagome and Sango practically fell over each other in their haste to get out. Inuyasha waited until they were struggling to jump off the mattress before stepping over them onto the ground. "Show-off." Kagome muttered, managing to trip over the bumper on her way out. Sango made her exit more gracefully, hiding her grin from Kagome. Kagome looked around as Miroku closed and locked the doors to the van. They were standing in a small parking lot located at the back of a building. Her curiosity grew and Miroku led them around to the front. Where were they?  
  
Kouga grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. "I didn't know you drank, Kikyou."   
"I don't." The girl gave him a scathing look. "It's Kagura's. She keeps it for Naraku and Sesshoumaru-san."  
"Well, she won't mind if I take one."  
Kikyou gave a lady-like snort. "She'll rip your lungs out."  
"Then don't tell her." As he popped the top, Kouga looked over to Kikyou, who was sitting on a kitchen chair, looking for all the world like a queen holding court. "So what have you summoned me here for?" Kouga asked, laying the sarcasm on heavy and thick.   
"How are your brothers and sisters doing, Kouga?" Kikyou asked conversationally.   
"They'll be fine as long as you leave them alone."  
"What would I do with children? And don't you forget I'm the one who paid for their schoolbooks last year. It really is too bad you have such a large family, and that you're the only one providing the income, too. Pity you don't earn more, don't you think?" Having laid out her cards, Kikyou allowed herself a small smile as she watched the emotions war over Kouga's face.   
Kouga stared at his beer, feeling weary. He knew what she was up to. It started out this way every time.   
"What is it, Kikyou?"  
Kikyou's voice was triumphant. "Simple, Kouga-kun. When Naraku sends you after Inuyasha, you accept the mission. Track down Inuyasha and join him. Do not harm him or lead Naraku to him. All I want you to do is keep him safe."  
Kouga waited. There was more. There always was.  
"If someone should attempt to harm Inuyasha, you must stop them, no matter what the cost. In return I'll see to it that your family will be provided for, in case of anything unfortunate happening to you. If not, your reward for succeeding will be a full year of outpatient care for your mother, groceries and household neccesities for a month, and new clothes and books for all your brothers and sisters for the new school year."  
Kouga didn't reply for a moment, hating himself, his life and Kikyou. However, he couldn't afford to refuse to the offer. "How will you know Naraku is planning to send me after Inuyasha? Suppose the hired hands succeed?"  
Kikyou scoffed. "They are experts, but no match for Inuyasha. When they are killed or return defeated, Naraku will send you." The unsaid portion was that Kouga was the least needed in the gang.   
Kouga sighed. He already knew he was going to accept. "By 'no matter what the cost', you mean that if I have to defend Inuyasha's life for my own, I will."  
Kikyou nodded, her face wiped clean of any expression.   
"I'll take it on one condition."  
"Just name it, Kouga-kun." Kikyou, sure she had already won, beamed a beautiful smile at him. He sighed. "My family has to be fully taken care of while I'm gone." Kouga said quietly. "Everything they need to be happy and comfortable. I'll be calling to check up on them. Do not try to take advantage of me."   
Kikyou's expression softened slightly. "You might not believe me, Kouga, but I rather like your family. Being an only child is not as wonderful as you think."  
"I know it means that you don't have to join a gang to support 11 people who are completely dependant on you. Sounds fucking wonderful to me."  
Kikyou sighed. "I'll take care of your family, Kouga. Just make sure you take care of Inuyasha for me."  
Kouga was already on his way out. "I will, Kikyou. I'll take such fucking good care of him that he'll return better than when he left." As the door slammed, Kikyou sighed and wondered if there was any way to take the bitterness and sarcasm out of Kouga.   
  
"A nightclub?!" Sango and Kagome stared at Miroku. "You took us to a nightclub?"  
Miroku grinned. "It's lots of fun. I promise. Lots of dancing."  
Inuyasha groaned. "That is maybe the most un-fun description of fun that I've ever heard."  
"And that makes no sense." But Kagome's attention was focused more on glaring at Miroku. "What's so fun about a nightclub?"  
"You'll meet lots of guys."   
"Oh. Well, then, what are we waiting for?"  
"Hold it." Sango resigned herself to being the sensible one. "Don't you have to be over a certain age limit to get into these things? And I'm pretty sure that the limit isn't 17. And besides, Kagome-chan is only 16."  
"Oh, that's right." Miroku remembered. "Kagome's birthday is coming up soon."  
"So I guess we can't go in." Inuyasha said, heading back to the van.  
Miroku snickered. "Inuyasha, of all people. Don't worry about it, girls. The people here know me. It'll be no problem."  
"It's four in the afternoon." Sango grumbled. "What are we doing at a nightclub at four in the afternoon?"  
"It'll be fun." Miroku promised again. "Come on."  
  
Tim stared at the map, squinted out the window and looked back at the paper again. Tam, who was driving, groaned. "You're holding it upside down, genius."  
"I hate maps. Usually our assignments are just to kill or capture someone. Why we gotta find them this time too?"  
"More money, my friend."  
"Right. So you have their descriptions?"  
"Yeah, here it is."  
Tim took the stapled papers and read it outloud. "Target: Inuyasha Shikon. Age 17. Height: 5 foot 11. Black hair, violet eyes. Bruised left eye. Companions: Miroku Kazaana. Age 17. Height: 6 feet even. Dark hair and eyes. Not of importance. Kagome Higurashi. Age 16. Height: 5 foot 7. Black hair and blue eyes. Not of importance. Sango Hiraikotsu. Age 17. Height: 5 foot 8. Dark hair and eyes. Not of importance. Mode of transportation not yet known. Await further descriptions and information. Instructions: Bring back Inuyasha alive. Do not harm the others unless absolutely neccesary. Payment upon delivery. Well. Sounds simple enough."  
Tam sighed as he navigated the black car around a large R.V. "Always does. It's going to be hard finding them if we don't know what they're driving. I think we should find a place with a decent room and wait till morning."  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
"Miroku? Is it really you?" A girl with black lipstick and dark eyeshadow peered out from behind her cigarette smoke. "Wow, it's been a while!"  
"Too long." Miroku agreed. "But you know, work keeps me busy." he grinned at her. She nodded. "Well, you go on in." She waved to the door behind her. The line of people behind them grumbled at the lack of security check. But a glare from Inuyasha silenced them quickly enough. As the group went in, Kagome noted the bright neon lighting on the outside, and the dark atmosphere inside that contrasted sharply. "Well," she said sardonically. "this should be fun."  
  
Ten minutes later..  
"This not fun." Inuyasha growled for the third time since he'd ordered his drink. Kagome looked at it suspiciously. "Are you sure that's not liquor?" she asked, also for the third time. Inuyasha simply ignored her again. "I am so bored."  
"Well, that girl over there is looking at you."  
"So?"  
"I think she likes you! You should go talk to her."  
"Right. I'll do that."  
"Come on, Inuyasha. It's really your own fault you're bored."   
"You have any cash on you?"  
"Some. Why?"  
"Let's play cards."  
"You're obsessed."   
Inuyasha shrugged. "It isn't as if there's anything better to do."  
Kagome sighed. "Look at Miroku and Sango. They're dancing! It's so cute."  
Inuyasha's gaze flickered to them, then back again. "Sango just smacked Miroku."   
"Yeah, I saw. Look, he's trying to say that it was an accident."  
Inuyasha winced. "He's going to be dancing with a limp for a while."  
Kagome giggled. "Go Sango."  
They sat in silence in the corner booth for a few minutes before a shy looking boy approached them. Inuyasha's first reaction was to snarl at him, but he contained himself when the boy headed toward Kagome. "E-excuse me? Do you want to dance?"   
Kagome grinned. "Sure. Inuyasha, you don't mind, do you?"  
Inuyasha lifted his glass at her. "Knock yourself out, kid."  
He watched as the blond led Kagome onto the dance floor and suppressed a scowl. Inuyasha finished his drink and signaled for another one.   
  
By the time the dance was halfway through, Kagome had learnt that she was dancing with Hojo, that he was here because his cousin had dragged him along, and that he was studying to be a doctor. She was also extremely bored. Hojo was harmless and sweet, and a good enough dancer that she didn't get stepped on. It helped that it was a fast song and hardly any touching was required. However, people didn't usually talk during fast songs. Hojo-kun did not seem to know that. Oh, he was perfectly polite, to be sure, but Kagome had to suppress yawns quite a number of times by the time the song was over. She thanked him nicely, and made a quick getaway before he could ask her for another dance.   
Inuyasha was laying stretched out on the booth seat, an arm over his face. Miroku and Sango occupied the other side, arguing. Kagome pushed Inuyasha's legs off and took her seat.   
"I wasn't jealous!"  
"Then why were you mad that I was talking to that girl?"  
"Because I saw where your eyes were, and they weren't on her face!"  
"So you are jealous?"  
"No. I'm disgusted." Sango turned away from Miroku and stomped off. Kagome glared. "What did you do now?"  
"Nothing!" As Kagome huffed and followed after Sango, Miroku muttered a choice selection of curse words. "Stupid females."  
Inuyasha reached an arm over to the table and shoved the rest of his drink at Miroku, who drained it in one gulp. "I think I'm going to need more than that."  
  
"Sango? Sango-chan?" The bathroom was dirty and dimly lit, making it hard for Kagome to find her friend. So she followed the sounds of muttering and muffled thuds. Kagome saw Sango leaning against the counter, grumbling and kicking the wall. "Sango?"  
"Oh. Hey Kagome."  
"You're mad at Miroku, huh?"  
"Oh, is it obvious?" Sango couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic. "He's such a jerk."  
"But he really adores you, Sango."  
"That's what makes him a jerk. How can he adore me and still check out other girls all the time?"  
"Maybe it's because he's a teenage guy." Kagome suggested. "I'm pretty sure they're all like that."  
Sango blew her hair out of her eyes. "I guess so, huh?" She grinned a little. "Well, we better get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."  
"Yeah. Me too."   
They pushed through the door back onto the dance floor. Before they got halfway to their seat, a young man with a sweet smile intercepted him. At first glance, Kagome thought Hojo had found her again. But to her relief, this was a different boy altogether, and his attention was on Sango. "May I dance with you?" Sango thought the offer over. She wasn't all that enthusiastic about returning to Miroku, so she grinned. Why not? "Sure." Kagome winked at her friend and slid away. A little jealousy - on Miroku's part - never hurt anybody.   
Miroku was sulking when Kagome returned. She took a seat next to him, since Inuyasha had spread out over the other side of the booth again. Miroku reached for his glass, but Kagome snatched it away before he had a chance to grab it. "Don't be stupid, Miroku."  
He sighed. "Is she upset at me?" Kagome looked at the dance floor. It just so happened that the band had switched to playing slow songs, and Sango and the stranger were swaying along with the music. Miroku followed Kagome's eyes and stood up abruptly. "That-"  
"Sit down." Kagome said sharply. "She's just dancing with him. What's the harm in that?"  
Miroku sighed and slumped back. "Sorry."  
Kagome patted his arm. "What you should do is be nicer to her. She thinks you don't really like her, especially when you check out other girls."  
"I don't-"  
"Sure you do. You have to. It's in your DNA or something. Science isn't my best subject."  
Miroku growled. "I want to apologize to her."  
"Okay then."  
"Where is she?"   
Kagome turned to point, but Sango and her dance partner was no where to be seen. Immediately, Kagome had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Uh-oh."  
Miroku pushed past her and disappeared into the midst of the dancers.   
"Great." Kagome stared after him. If Sango and the boy she was dancing with were doing something that would upset Miroku, there was no doubt what would happen. A big, messy fight in the middle of the dance floor that would end up with them all in jail. Kagome could just imagine her one phone call. "Hello, Souta? Yeah, get mom, would you? No, I'm fine. Just in jail because a couple friends of mine decided it was okay to get us into a nightclub even though we're underaged and then he got into a FIGHT and the police came and now he has to join AA." Right. That would go over big. Kagome could just imagine getting grounded until she was married. Not a pretty picture. So she leaned over the table and pulled on Inuyasha's red sweatshirt. "Inuyasha!" She must have been pretty anxious, because she accidentally pulled too hard and Inuyasha ended up on the floor. "Oops."   
Ignoring the string of cuss words that followed the 'thump', Kagome crouched down to the floor. "Inuyasha, I'm afraid Miroku is going to get into a fight."  
"So? He can take care of himself."  
"But what if someone calls the police?"  
"Shit."  
  
Miroku pushed impatiently through the crowds that seemed determined to stand between him and Sango. Where could she be?  
"Stop it!"   
Miroku whirled around at the familiar voice and headed in that direction. The next voice was one of a male that Miroku thought sounded faintly familiar. Shoving aside a few stray dancers, he ended up in an unually dark corner. Sango had her hands on her hips and was glaring at a boy their age. "I don't know, okay?"   
Miroku's blood froze as he saw the glint of a knife in the darkness. "What would it take to convince you that you know?"  
"What?!"  
Before the boy could get another word in, Miroku tackled him from behind. After a brief scuffle, Miroku sat on the boy's back and held his arms down by stepping on them. "If you try to kick me," he warned. "I'll hurt your arms so bad you'll never be able to hold a knife again." The boy stopped struggling and froze. Miroku turned to Sango. "You want to explain this?"   
  
Kagome climbed off the table. "I see them! They're over in that corner. I think Miroku's sitting on someone."   
"That would mean the fight's already over." But Inuyasha trailed relunctantly after Kagome as she walked quickly over to the far corner of the club. "What happened?" She directed the question at Sango, since Miroku was calmly listing threats to the boy he was sitting on.  
"I don't know, exactly." Sango sounded puzzled. "We were dancing, and then somehow we ended up in this corner. And then he asked me something about Miroku's.. fence? Or something. But I didn't know the answer, and he got out this little knife."  
Kagome gasped. "Oh, Sango-chan, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
"No, Miroku tackled him just as he got out the knife. It's over here." she nudged it with her toe. Inuyasha had been standing behind Kagome when he suddenly turned around and punched a man behind him in the face.   
"What?!" Kagome rushed forward. "Inuyasha, what are you-"  
Inuyasha and the dark haired man wrestled for a bit, then Inuyasha knocked him out with an easy, almost casual cuff to the head and picked up the knife. "Underestimated me." He smirked and left the man there. Miroku froze. "Holy shit."  
"What now?"  
"Hell no. Inuyasha, look."  
Their dark little corner was now surrounded by men dressed in black. They were all holding knives, sharp, shiny things that made Kagome shiver. Inuyasha shook his head. "Tell me I'm not seeing this, Miroku."  
"Sorry buddy." Miroku's voice was solemn, but there was a gleeful little smile on his face. "Looks like it's us two against the whole of the Panthers. Why do we always have gangs after us?" he asked with mock sadness.   
"I think it has something to do with the necklace we stole from them last month."  
"What would a gang like this be doing with a beautiful sapphire necklace?" Miroku wanted to know.  
"Worship it under the full moon, I'd think." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grinned out at the approaching men. "This is gonna be fun."  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Hey Sango."  
"Yeah, Kagome-chan?"  
"Are we the damsels in distress type?"  
"I hardly think so."  
"So are we going to stand here and watch Miroku and Inuyasha single-handedly take down a gang?"  
"Since when have we let them have all the action?"  
"Exactly."  
Kagome changed her mind a few minutes later when the first man she kicked sliced at her with a knife. It was a good thing the lights in the club were so dim, because he missed her completely. However, Kagome noted the damage the knife did on the booth that it struck. The stuffing piling out made Kagome picture herself with her intestines falling out. Panicked, Kagome clubbed the man's wrist. The knife flew out of his hand and made a small arc in the air. Inuyasha grabbed it before it could manage to stab him and glared at Kagome. "Before you kill me," he yelled over the din. "Can you go get Kimi?"  
Kagome was more than glad to get away from the very angry man who looked as if he could pick her up and step on her. She dodged just as the man lowered his head and charged at her. Kagome heard a sharp crack as she made her way out of the fighting. She winced and wonder if the man had split his skull. Amazingly, the dancers had simply cleared over to the opposite half of the dance floor, so that on the left side one could see three figures in red, black and purple enthusiastically fighting with fifteen large figures in ninja black. On the left side, about forty people were still dancing, taking the sounds of fighting as part of the rock song the band was playing. Kagome pushed and shoved her way until she spotted a waitress flirting with a boy who looked hardly old enough to drink. "Excuse me, miss. Can you tell me where I can find Kimi?"  
The waitress looked over, annoyed that her overtures were being ignored, and that she was now interrupted by a girl that the object of her flirtations seemed more interested in. "By the front door." she snapped.   
"Thanks." Kagome practically flew on her way there. She didn't know who this Kimi was, but hopefully she could stop the fight before Inuyasha and Miroku figured out that it wasn't a game and got seriously injured. The only person at the front door was the heavily made up girl, who was still chain-smoking.  
"Excuse me, are you Kimi?"  
"The one and only. Aren't you the kid with Miroku?"  
"Yeah. He and Inuyasha and my friend, Sango got into a fight with the uh... Panthers, I think it was. And they have knives and Inuyasha told me to get you."  
"The Panthers? Oh, they're regulars. And they're probably so drunk they can't see straight. My guess is that Inuyasha wants me to get there before he and Miroku lose their tempers and cause damage to my property."  
Kagome thought about the seat leaking stuffing. "I think some stuff has been damaged already."  
"No shit?" Kimi pushed off the wall she was leaning against. "Well, let's go stop those idiots then."   
"Okay."  
Kimi stormed through the club, people making way for her as if by magic. Kagome sighed. She hadn't gotten this special treatment. When they reached the fighting masses, Kimi grabbed a chair and smashed it over the head of the nearest person. As the unfortunate victim dropped to the ground, the people fighting froze. Kimi treated them all with an icy glare. "And WHAT do you think you're doing?"  
There were some scattered mumblings as the gang members began to shuffle their feet. "I let you come in here." Kimi continued. "When all the other bars and clubs have banned you. And I give you people TABS, for God's sakes. And you repay me by coming in here, harrassing my customers and wrecking my furniture?"  
Someone tried to say something, but Kimi raised a hand and the voice was silenced. "I want you to stop this nonsense right now. I don't want to hear excuses. What I DO want to hear are sounds of YOU people cleaning up and putting those knives away. Knives," she muttered, glaring at them. "what in the world were you thinking? You're lucky I didn't call the police. And leave those poor kids alone."   
Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk smugly as the Panthers began picking up what they knocked over and shooting nasty looks their way.   
"You three are no better." Kimi lectured as they came up. "Taking them on even though you knew you would win. Look! There are only six of them left standing."  
Inuyasha grinned. Kimi sighed. "Okay, where'd you put the knives? Empty 'em out."  
Miroku and Inuyasha turned their pockets inside out, revealing a total of seven knives, all sheathed.   
"I should give this back to them." Kimi kicked at the pile. "It took the gang a long time to earn enough money for this. Or maybe I'll hold it hostage a while. Make sure they replace my stuff."  
Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango. "I think we should leave now."  
Kimi grinned at him. "Always an adventure having you here, Miroku. Come back and bring your pretty girlfriend with you."  
Miroku kissed Sango. "She is pretty. Even prettier when she's knocking out a two hundred pound guy with a glass."  
Inuyasha made a gagging face. "Can we go now? The funnest part of the evening is over."  
Kagome fell in step with Inuyasha as they made their way out of the club. "I can't believe you think the best part of the day was when we got into a fight. With a gang. Who had knives."  
"Yeah." Inuyasha grinned. "It was great."  
"You're impossible."  
"And hungry. Miroku, when're we going to get to the hotel?"  
"Soon. I'm hungry."  
"Me too."  
"Me too."  
"I'm not. I had all those Teddy Grahams."  
"It was your fault I lost to Inuyasha! I could have borrowed from the bank and won my money back but you finished the whole box!"  
"You could never have won your money back. I played easy on you."  
"Hey!" Sango said indignantly. "How come you didn't play easy on me?"  
"I did. But you're really bad at cards."  
"Hmph."  
"Well, you are." Kagome chipped in cheerfully. "You should never play strip poker or anything."  
"Strip?" Miroku's interest was caught as they clambered into the car. "Good idea. Think we can try it at the hotel?"  
"Pervert!"  
"Okay. Next stop: Hotel Excavier!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes: Well, there concludes CHAPTER FIVE. Dundundun. ^_^ Fast, wasn't it? Well, annnyways, I don't think you should be expecting a strip poker episode because well, I don't know how to play poker. Sorry. ^_^ Teeehee. So anyways, you will review, won't you? Pretty please? School is starting soon and I need inspiration, which always comes hand in hand with reviews! Okay? Thanks! So some of the questions from the previous chapter weren't answered, eh? Well they'll just have to be carried over! When will the girls call home? What obstacles await them next? Why does Kouga have to earn money and what are Tim and Tam up to?   
9/1/2oo2 


	6. The Email

A/N: I've forgotten how fun it is to reply to reviews! Teehee. Anyway, I've been toying with the idea of starting another Inuyasha fanfic. It's going to be AU also, but have more of a tie-in with the Shikon no Tama than Road Trip, which has none at all. So I'm still outlining and planning. Just thought I'd say it to see what you guys think._  
  
Road Trip   
  
Thanks: To everyone who reviewed and left nice, constructive criticism or encouragement. I actually had this long 'thanks' written out with replies to ALL of you, but then my laptop decided to DELETE it. *argh* Sorry! But it's too late to fix it. ;__; Next chapter, I'll reply, so leave any questions in the review, okay? ^__^ I love you guys.   
  
Dedication: To Xuan Huong, hoping we'll get to that little village in France someday.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Kagome. Miroku belongs to Sango. All of them belong to the most wonderful anime artist ever: Rumiko Takahashi. Well, one of the most wonderful. *wink*  
  
Chapter Six: The Email  
  
"Damn it!" Miroku slammed on the brakes. Sango, who had been asleep against his shoulder, was jarred awake. "What's wrong?" she murmured sleepily. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep."  
With a soft sigh of agreement, Sango complied. Miroku leaned back and scowled at the heavy traffic ahead of him. They'd just turned a corner when they were met with a sudden jam. It would take hours to get out of this mess. Inuyasha, for lack of anything better to do, was dozing on the mattress. Kagome finished the short novel she was reading and tossed it aside. "Inuyasha, move over." He growled at her, but scooted a foot to the side.   
"Thanks." Kagome slid in beside him and closed her eyes. "Wake me when we get there."   
"Hm."  
  
Tim gaped as the large truck flipped over and began oozing a white substance onto the highway. "What'd you do that for, Tam?"  
"You see," Tam explained. "if Inuyasha and his little friends are behind us, which they probably are, since we haven't stopped much today, they'll get stopped up by the traffic jam this will create. That means we can have a good night's sleep without worrying they'll get ahead of us."  
"How do you know they're behind us?"  
"Well, we passed The Stand. It's supposedly Kazaana's favorite nightclub. If they passed it he's sure to stop there. He also has powerful friends there, so it would have been no use busting in there. I think this glue truck is our best bet."  
Tim shook his head at the three car pile-up behind the glue track and the ambulance shrieking towards the scene. "How'd you do it, Tam?"  
"I got brains, idiot."  
  
Kagome rolled over and landed on something hard. "Ooph."  
"Can you get offa me?"  
She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha, eyes still heavy with sleep and his speech slurred slightly.   
"Oh sorry." she rolled back the way she came, then froze with surprise when his arms came around her. "You smell good." he murmured. Kagome told herself that he was half asleep and didn't know what he was saying, so her heart really had no excuse to be beating that hard.   
"Um, thanks." she managed to squeak before he continued. "Will you stay with me, Kikyou?"  
Kagome sprang up. "What?"  
Inuyasha, fully awake, leapt in the opposite direction. "What?"  
Heart racing faster than before, Kagome stared at Inuyasha from the beanbag. "N-nothing." she stammered.   
"What happened?" he demanded, shaking his head clear of sleep. When the memory finally caught up with him, his eyes widened almost comically. "Oh shit. I'm sorry, Kagome."  
"Uhm. It's okay." Kagome replied, her heart sinking. So he really hadn't known what he was doing.. Kagome knew it all along, but she supposed she harbored a little hope that he was talking to her. Inuyasha leaned against the side of the van, looking exhausted and slightly ashamed. "Sorry." he said again.   
"It's okay."  
They sat in silence for a minute, during which Kagome prayed Miroku wouldn't choose the time to come up with a witty comment. "So, who's Kikyou?" Kagome finally asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything, staring off into space. Just when Kagome thought he wouldn't answer, Inuyasha said, "An old girlfriend."  
Her interest immediately sparked, Kagome leaned forward subtly. "So.. you want to talk about it?"  
"Not really." Seeing Kagome's disappointed look, Inuyasha grinned. "If you wanna know the gory details, all you have to do is ask."  
"Okay. So what about the gory details?"  
"Usually I wouldn't answer, but seeing how I just groped you a couple minutes ago, I'll make an exception."  
Kagome blushed. "You didn't grope me."  
"Too bad. I could've blamed it on dreaming." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You better distract me by telling me all about Kikyou before I decide to focus on that sentence."  
"Okay. We dated. We broke up. Sometimes I think you look kinda like her."  
"Uh huh. Right. So where are the details?"  
"I just gave 'em to you."  
"You call those details?!"  
"Yeah."  
Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll have to do some digging here. Let's see.. how did you two meet?"  
"We've known each other ever since we were kids. Our parents were friends. My mom died in a car accident with both Kikyou's parents."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"It was a long time ago. I was only six, and she was eight, an only child. She was adopted by an aunt."  
"So she's older than you?"  
"Yeah."  
"When'd you start dating?"  
"'Round the beginning of high school, I guess."  
"So you were together a long time?"   
"Three years. She graduated last year, while I was a junior."   
"Ah." Kagome remarked with a grin. "The older woman."   
A dreamy smile softened Inuyasha's features. "Oh yeah. She was older and very beautiful. More experienced."  
"Okay!" Kagome said quickly. "I don't need _that_ many details, Inuyasha."  
"But I didn't say anything!" Inuyasha protested.   
"I know that look!" Kagome said. "And I don't want to know what you meant by 'she's more experienced'."   
Inuyasha grinned. "Too bad. That was the best part of the story. The climax, you would call it."  
"Not funny!" Kagome covered her ears as Miroku burst out laughing in the front. When the guys had stopped hooting and laughing, Kagome asked in as dignified a tone as she could muster, "So why'd you break up?"  
"It's complicated." Inuyasha grumbled. "And if I told you it'd be revealing a whole lot more than I'd be comfortable with."  
"You should open up to people more." Kagome said in her best therapist's voice.  
The grin was back on Inuyasha's face. "The information is about the gang, Kagome. Revealing it could change things that I rather didn't change."  
"Oh."   
"Yeah."  
"Well, did you dump her or did she dump you?"  
"What do you think? Of course I dumped her!"  
"What's that supposed to mean? I bet she's perfectly capable of dumping you. It's not like only guys can-"  
"What Inuyasha means," Miroku interrupted Kagome's tirade. "is that Kikyou in completely in love with him. Anyone who knows the two can't imagine Kikyou frowning at Inuyasha, much less dumping him."  
"Wow." Kagome stared at the ceiling and wondered if she could convince Miroku to glue on some glow in the dark stars. "Well, she must be quite a girl, to be able to love Inuyasha so much."  
"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing." Kagome said innocently. "After all, you're the most lovable person in the world, right after Miroku." Both guys smirked before the sarcasm registered and they turned in tandem to scowl at her.   
  
"This is all your fault." Tim said as they headed down the hall of the motel. "You just had to sabotage the truck where the only place to stay the night is a dingy 'pay by the hour' place."  
"You're the one with the map." Tam shot back. "Why didn't you tell me that the highway only turned off into a little town? Now everyone's gonna be crowding in at this motel and we'll never find them."  
"The motel is pretty big." Tim said doubtfully. "I don't think it'll run out of rooms before they come, do you?"  
Tam groaned as he nudged the rusty door open with a foot. "Great. Something else to worry about."  
  
"Finally!" Miroku turned on his turn signal as the turnoff ramp came in sight. Sango rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Why are we stopping here, Miroku? I thought you said the hotel was in the city."  
Miroku grimaced. "Sorry, Sango-chan. We're gonna have to find another place tonight. The radio has been broadcasting for a while that just ahead is an accident. Apparently a large truck filled with glue on it's way to the factory just spilled. Bad luck for us."  
"We won't have to sleep in the truck tonight, will we?"  
"I hope not." Miroku glanced back to see Inuyasha spread out on the mattress, headphones on. Kagome was relaxing in the armchair with a magazine. Both looked bored out of their minds. "We're almost there." he called back, hoping to shake them out of their stupor. Neither seemed affected by his announcement. "That's what you said an hour ago." Inuyasha replied.  
"Aren't you listening to something on those headphones?"  
"No."  
"Why would you have them on then?"  
"I found out that when you put on headphones, people automatically don't bother you." he grinned. Kagome stuck her tongue out in his direction without taking her eyes off the article about a beautiful little village in the south of France. Miroku carefully eased the van away from the line of cars and headed down the ramp. "We'll stop at the first place we find." he promised.   
"Good. I'm hungry."  
"Me too."  
"Didn't we have this conversation before?"   
  
Sango hopped out of the passenger door and stretched her legs. "Wow." she sighed happily. Miroku watched her. "Yeah." he agreed. "That was definitely a 'wow'."   
"Idiot." Sango grabbed his hand. "Get me something to eat."  
"What about all those Teddy Grahams you had?"  
"They've been digested."  
"Yuck. Sango, darling, that is not a pretty picture."  
"Maybe it'll stop you from touching me during dinner then?"  
"Not a chance."   
  
"This is where we're staying tonight?" Kagome hoped that no one could detect the hysterical edge to her voice.   
"Sorry." Miroku said sheepishly. "But apparently this small town only has one motel, and it's a pay by the hour one."  
Sango groaned and Kagome looked confused. "Huh?"   
"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said, only snickering a little. "It's nothing important."  
"I'll go get us rooms. Two, right?" Miroku headed toward the little, brightly lit office. Kagome looked grimly at the two level building. "Maybe it'll look better after dinner." she said hopefully.   
Sango patted her friend's shoulder, stifling her own sigh. "It's all part of the adventure, Kagome-chan."  
At this simple statement, Kagome's spirits lifted visibly. "Yeah," she said cheerfully. "it'll be fun. I can tell everybody I went to a pay by the hour motel."   
Inuyasha looked mildly alarmed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."   
Miroku came jogging back, a frown on his face. Sango, instantly concerned, stepped forward. "What's wrong, Miroku-kun?"  
Miroku smiled weakly and held up a set of keys. "They only have one room left."   
  
The world, Kagome decided, definitely looked better after meatloaf and an ice cream sundae. "At least you got two beds, right Miroku?"  
"Yeah." Miroku rolled his eyes. "The manager was very surprised at a request for two beds. They're sending up a small one."  
"How will we all fit though?" Sango asked thoughtfully, swallowing a piece of pie. "If the bed is only full size, it can fit two people. And the fold-up bed, that can only fit one, right? So someone will have to sleep on the floor."  
Miroku gave a sharp intake of breath. "I wouldn't suggest doing that in an establishment such as this one."   
"So what _would_ you suggest?" Inuyasha, practically buried behind a pile of empty plates, asked.   
"Well," Miroku said thoughtfully. "I think we should push the two beds together. That way it'll be easier to fit all of us."  
"I'm not sleeping next to Miroku." Inuyasha said, shoveling ramen into his mouth.   
"Why not?"  
"It's a rule. Guys don't sleep together in a small bed. It's just not done, girls."  
"Well, that's a problem. How are we going to sleep? There's only four of us. It shouldn't be too complicated."  
"Don't worry about it, Sango-chan. We'll figure it out back at the motel."  
"We haven't even seen the inside yet." Kagome said. "Maybe it'll be nicer than the outside."  
Inuyasha snorted. "Go on believing that."  
  
After dinner, which Miroku paid for, the four took a relaxing walk across the street to where the motel was. Or maybe not so relaxing.  
"That car almost ran over me!" Kagome imagined, vividly, crushing the oily head of the driver. "Right." Inuyasha said drily, steering her off the middle of the street. "As soon as Miroku and I catch up with them, we'll be sure to beat them up for you."  
Kagome scowled. "It's not funny."  
"The driver probably didn't see you." Sango said helpfully. "It's getting dark out."  
"I'm wearing white." But she was already eyeing the lights of the motel, not thinking about the deaths of reckless drivers.   
  
"Shit! Tim, you almost ran over that girl. Did you ever get your license back after it was revoked?"  
"I didn't see her! It's getting dark out."  
"She was with an entire group!" Tam froze. "Hold on.. an entire group.."  
Tim followed his line of thought. "D'ya think it could've been them, Tam?"  
"Turn the car around!"  
After a frantic screeching of wheels and some rude gestures from nearby cars, Tim and Tam were on their way back to the motel. "I was looking forward to dinner." Tim griped. "It probably wasn't even them."  
They drove into the parking lot and cut the engine. "Did you see which room they went in?"  
"Yeah. It's on the second floor. The last door to the left. "  
"So.. can we have dinner now?"  
"Yeah. Sesshoumaru told us his brother's a late sleeper. So we don't have to worry about them leaving before us."  
"You mean we can sleep in?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Yes!"  
  
Kouga let himself into the house. He didn't have a spare set of keys, but that never stopped him. He walked quietly through the small split level home, careful not to make any sounds.  
"Who's there?"  
Kouga flipped on the light. "It's just me."  
Kara, Kouga's 14 year old sister, leaned back with a sigh of relief. "You scared me."  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed? It's a school night." Kouga frowned at her.  
"Summer, brother dear. No school. And what are you doing sneaking into the house so late at night?"  
"It's barely ten!"  
"Well, you're still sneaking."  
"Whatever. You guys all okay?"  
"Yeah. The twins are having a little fight and refuse to speak to each other, and the baby is getting over a cold. Mom's in her room."  
"She okay?" Kouga glanced worriedly toward the back of the room. Kara was quiet for a moment. "I guess. It's still the same."  
Kouga sighed in frustration. "I got a new job. It'll be able to pay for another year of outpatient care."  
"That's great!" Kara's face cheered up immediately. "I'm sorry we can't help you more." she added. "I would get a after-school job, but-"  
"Don't even think about it." Kouga interrupted. "You finish school and go be a doctor, like you want."  
Kara hugged Kouga. As the second oldest sibling, she knew just what it was like to have such crushing responsibility. It was even worse that she was too young to really make much of a difference.   
"Don't work too hard, Kouga."   
He patted her back. "I won't."  
They both knew he didn't have a choice.  
  
"Why is it mustard yellow?"  
"It isn't, really. It's only yellow where the paint isn't peeling. That's like, half."  
"But why is is dark green where the paint is peeling?"  
"I have no idea. I guess they painted over it."  
"Why would they choose these two colors?"  
"Maybe they were on sale at the paint store."  
"Hm. That makes sense."  
"Excuse me girls." Miroku dumped their luggage on the single bed. It squeaked in protest. "Can you analyze the decorating abilities of the motel manager some other time? Right now we have to figure out the sleeping arrangements. And also who gets the shower first."  
Inuyasha was sitting on the only chair the motel boasted. "I have the perfect arrangement. I get the small bed, and the first shower."  
"That's only perfect for you!"  
"Your point?"  
"Come on. We have to resolve this. I feel like I have dirt plastered to me."  
"Okay, now _that_ is disgusting."   
  
"What are we doing again?"  
"We're playing paper-scissors-rocks. The winner gets the shower first and the small bed."  
"I called it." Inuyasha sulked.  
"Tough. Okay, Sango and Kagome against each other, and the winner plays the winner, okay?"  
"This is pretty corny."  
"You're telling me."  
"Okay, Sango-chan. You ready?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay. On three. One, two, three!"  
"Yay!"  
Kagome sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll try and settle for third place."  
A few feet over, Inuyasha was smirking. "Come on, Sango." he called. "The sooner I win the sooner I can get into the shower."  
  
"I'm starting to think you're having too much fun with this game, Inuyasha."  
"You're all just jealous because I won." His head stuck deep into his suitcase, Inuyasha missed the rude gesture Miroku made at his back. "So you guys figure out who's going after me?"  
"Yeah. It's you, Sango, Kagome, then me."  
"We gonna sleep in that order too?"  
"Like I'm gonna let my girlfriend sleep next to you."  
"But I'm so innocent."  
"Like hell."  
"Actually, I was thinking more like a newborn lamb or something."  
"Just go take your fucking shower."  
"Sore loser." his triumphant smirk still annoying the occupants of the room, Inuyasha grabbed a handful of clothes and slid into the small bathroom. "See you after I'm all cleaned up."  
"Asshole."  
  
Life, Inuyasha decided, looked better after a long, hot shower and clean clothes. And it helped that he was the first to have any of that. He donned his black boxers, (silk, he couldn't stand any of that cotton stuff) and a white t-shirt and left the steaming bathroom behind. Kagome and Sango were spread across the large bed, watching an old black and white horror movie on the old TV. Inuyasha couldn't tell if the TV was in black and white, or if the movie was. He didn't much care either way. "I'm done." he announced. "So whoever's next can go knock themselves out."  
Sango looked up. "Please tell me there are no cockroaches in the shower."  
"None. But you might want to prepare yourself, the tile is brown. And I'm pretty sure it didn't start out that way."  
Sango wrinkled her nose and made her way gingerly across the room, avoiding the discolored spots on the carpet.  
Miroku was sitting on the chair at the table, typing away at his laptop. "It says here there's a message from Kikyou, Inuyasha. It's on our joint account."  
"It's the only address I gave her." Grabbing a soda from the cooler they'd carried in, Inuyasha flopped back on the bed, causing Kagome to bounce slightly. "So open it. What's she say?"  
"Let's see. Dear Inuyasha," Miroku read aloud. "I hope you're having fun. You deserve to have a bit of relaxation. But do keep an eye out for any anonymous hired thugs heading your way. Naraku has decided you're the number one priority. And who are those two girls you're traveling with? Take care. Kikyou."  
"Hired thugs." Inuyasha scoffed. "Right. Naraku is getting pretty careless if he thinks a couple of hired muscle can stop us."  
"We should be careful of the girls though." Miroku reminded. "They make an easier target." He glanced cautiously over at Kagome, but she was still absorbed in her show. "Don't go in there!" she yelled suddenly. "Aww.. you're stupid enough to deserve to die."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a gulp of his soda. "So Naraku's sent someone after us.." he mused. "Miroku, maybe you ought to take the girls home."  
"What? And make us miss out on the fun?" The horror movie had chosen that moment to go on a commercial break.   
"It's not fun." Inuyasha snarled savagely. "You have no idea what can happen if you cross the wrong people. You need to be home where you're not involved in this shit. Understand?"  
Kagome, a little taken aback by his harsh tone, looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that serious.."  
Inuyasha passed a hand over his eyes. "You have no idea. Miroku will take you back tomorrow morning. If you still want your road trip, you're going have to take one without me."  
Kagome tried to hide her disappointment. "Okay. But.. will you be okay?"  
Inuyasha snickered. "Don't worry about me. I work better alone."  
"Is that why you quit the gang?"  
Inuyasha was surprised that she'd grasped what his supposed friends, who'd known him years longer than Kagome had, hadn't.   
"Yeah." he said quietly. "That's it."  
"Well, Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes were back on the screen, but her mind wasn't. "I'm gonna miss you." She just managed to hide her blush.  
Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, who was looking at the computer as if the most fascinating thing in the world was happening within its confines. He sighed quietly. He thought he might miss her too.   
Sango burst out of the bathroom. "Well, I'm glad that's over with. I kept thinking that the shower head was going to come off. It keeps wriggling."  
"Maybe something live is in it." Kagome whispered.  
Sango laughed. "I think you've just been watching too much of that bad horror film."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes: Hey, don't doubt the glue truck incident! I actually heard that on a radio report one day on my way to school. So it does happen. Anyway, don't worry, I promise a fluffy InuyashaxKagome moment in the next chapter, okay? And no, the story isn't going to end soon. *sweatdrop* Yeah. So you'll find more about Kouga and Kikyou and Inuyasha's interesting pasts. I'm sort of having a brain freeze fright now so excuse me if I sound stilted. I can barely type an entire sentence without pausing to uhm.. yeah. ^_^ You get the point. I love "Whose line is it anyway?" It is so funny and helps me forget that school is starting the day after tomorrow. Review, please. It'll get me out of this block, I promise.  
9.2.2oo2. 


	7. Kougakun to the Rescue!

A/N: Ugh. School sucks. ;_; I miss you guys. Lol my internet's not working while I'm typing this. So anyways, I'll call the people in just few minutes so they can put me on hold and then finally inform me that they'll have to transfer me to another department, and then I'll have to suffer through this horrible noise they play and dare call music. *ahem* Yeah. So I don't have much to say (;___;) So .. review, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and his friends, thought I wouldn't mind owning him.. and Miroku... and Kouga... *right*. Anyways... neither do I own any large ice cream cone.   
  
Dedication: To everyone who thinks high school is that same torture chamber that I do, and if I happen to be the only one, to those who are lucky enough to enjoy it. *sticking out tongue face*   
  
  
Road Trip  
  
Chapter Seven: Reunion  
  
Kagome snuggled deeper into the blankets. Despite it being summer, the motel's air conditioner made the place frigid. Figures the only working would be the A/C, which made the room a couple of degrees below what normal beings found comfortable. Kagome squinted at the clock across the dark room. It read 1:24 AM. She sighed and pulled the blankets closer to her. Apparently Inuyasha, who she had ended up sleeping next to, was not a normal human being. He had tossed his blankets aside and was now spread out on the little bed without anything covering him. He looked nice, Kagome thought. So very.. male, in his simple outfit, stretched out and sleeping like a child. Not only did he look irresistible the way only guys can, he looked as adorable as a tired child. Even the knowledge that he'd been sleeping most of the day and should have no reason to be tired didn't change anything. Kagome found that it saddened her to realize they wouldn't be seeing each other much after that night. They didn't exactly travel the same social circles, and Kagome doubted Miroku would arrange any double dates with the four of them. She sighed softly, careful not to wake Inuyasha or Sango, who was on the other side of her. She thought that a road trip without the guys just wouldn't seem as fun. She lay flat on her stomach, trying to lock out her sad thoughts and fall asleep. Inuyasha was facing her, and Kagome almost had a heart attack when his purple eyes snapped open. As it was, she let out a little gasp and would have shot straight up if he hadn't placed a hand on her back. "You're too easily scared." he said irritably. "It's a good thing you're going back tomorrow."  
Kagome sighed. "Hm."  
"Don't look like that. You'll have the rest of the summer."  
"But it'll be boring compared to this."  
"We didn't even do anything?"  
"Miroku told us some stuff we were going to do. He was going to take us to a casino! Besides, The Stand was fun."  
"You had fun getting in the middle of a fight?"  
"I didn't." Kagome said wistfully. "It was fun watching Sango club guys twice her size and Miroku and you fighting. You guys looked so confident and it was cool when you knew someone was right behind you without even looking. And watching Kimi break the chair over that guy.. that was great."  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah. I guess it was."  
"Are you sure I can't go with you?" Kagome asked hopefully.   
"Sorry, kid."  
Kagome patted Inuyasha's arm. "Be careful."   
He froze, wondering why he always did when she touched him. "Don't worry."  
  
The wake-up call came at 6 in the morning. Inuyasha grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a shoe, and threw it across the room. It hit the phone, which fell to the floor with a loud, offensive thump. The handset fell off and landed nearby. A few minutes later, it began beeping loudly, so that even the soundest sleeper couldn't help be pulled out of their dreams. Miroku sat up, blinking. "What the hell is that noise?"  
Kagome turned over and tried to cover her head with a pillow. "Inuyasha caused it."  
Inuyasha growled. "Make it stop!"  
Miroku looked around. "Where's Sango?"  
"Speak of the devil." Inuyasha threw a second shoe half heartedly in the direction of the phone as Sango came out of the bathroom. "Aren't you guys up yet?" She asked in surprise. I thought the phone would have woken you."  
"It's so early!"   
Miroku was watching Sango with another one of his dreamy smiles. "You look so pretty. Come here."  
"You should be up already." But she relented and went to sit next to him. Miroku pulled her down next to him. "See, this is how we should've spent last night."  
Sango smiled sweetly. In one shove Miroku was on the floor, groaning and muttering vulgar words. His head popped up. "What was that for?"  
"Time to get up." Sango propped her chin on her hands and grinned at him. He groaned again as he got up, but snuck a kiss before beating Kagome to the shower.  
"No fair!" Kagome considered pounding the door, but didn't want to give Sango and Inuyasha anymore entertainment. With a sigh, she surveyed the room. Sango was neatly packing up her suitcase, which had barely been disturbed the night before. She wouldn't have been so agreeable about getting home, but she had seen how worried Miroku looked and she was worried about Kohaku. Inuyasha had turned on the laptop and was playing games on it. Kagome sighed and waited for Miroku to finish.  
  
Tim peered out from behind the heavy curtains. "They're still in there." he announced. "We gotta be ready to make our move. Surprise 'em while it's early. You know the drill?"  
Tam came into the room, rubbing a towel over his light hair. "Yeah, yeah. Go in, get the kid, come back out."  
"We can handle it. We're professionals." But Tim looked sort of doubtful. "You don't think he's as good as they say?"  
"Nah. Those are just exaggerations. No kid can be that great."   
"Yeah. It'll be a piece a' cake."  
  
Kagome came out from the bathroom just as Inuyasha was heading out the door. "Miroku and Sango are already down." he said without looking back. "Stay up here and finish your packing."  
"Of course, master." Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha just left without replying. "Guess he didn't have his coffee." Kagome grumbled.  
  
Tim picked up his bag. "You don't think they left already, do you? I wasn't looking."  
"You were supposed to! Idiot. Nah, their truck is down there still."  
Tim looked out over the parking lot. "But the other guy and one of the girls are down there already."  
"You see Inuyasha?"  
"No."  
"Well, he's probably still in the room. We gotta hurry."  
"I thought we were taking our stuff down first?"  
"No time for that. Let's go. Their room is a couple doors over."  
Unbeknownst to them, the object of their pursuit was already clambering down the stairs, on his way to the van. The only person left in the room was Kagome..  
  
Miroku gave the red suitcase another shove. "What do you keep in here, Sango?"  
"Just stuff." Sango added her strength to his. "So we're heading home? I should give my dad a call."  
Miroku shuddered. "Do you have to? He's had enough time to think of plenty of torture to apply to me."  
"It's your own fault." Sango laughed. "I'm not going to protect you this time."  
"This time?!"  
"Admit it, Miroku. I'm tougher than you are."  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
"Lover's spat?" Inuyasha dumped his stuff onto the mattress and grinned at them.   
"Where's Kagome?"  
Miroku hopped out and swung Sango down after him.   
"She's still in the room."  
Miroku shielded his eyes against the early sun. "Wait. Inuyasha, did you leave the door open?"  
"Yeah. I figured she couldn't open it if she was carrying her stuff. Why?"  
"'Cuz I think I see two guys going into the room."  
Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes met. "Shit!"  
  
Tim barged into the room. "Okay, Inuyasha, come out with your hands up!"  
"We're not cops, you idiot."  
"I've always wanted to say that."  
But the only person in the room was a dark haired girl, who didn't look very impressed. "Who are you?" she asked, looked puzzled and slightly annoyed at the intrusion.  
"Are you hiding Inuyasha?" Tim demanded. Tam slapped his hand against his forehead and decided this wasn't going to turn out very well at all. Kagome snickered at the thought of Inuyasha hiding from these two middle aged men in black suits. "Nope. Sorry."   
Tam looked out the window. "They're coming up, Tim! And they all look mad. I think we should do something."  
Tim grabbed Kagome. "You're coming with us."  
"You've got to be kidding." Kagome said, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. "Are you guys trying to kidnap me?!"  
The way she said it made the idea sound ridiculous.   
"Yeah." Tim said roughly. "We'll contact Inuyasha later. Make us a little trade."  
With that, they grabbed her and fled down the stairs opposite of the ones Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were running up.  
By the time the trio got there, they were halfway to the car.   
"We're not going to get there in time." Miroku voiced all their thoughts.   
"They're amateurs." Inuyasha was avoiding Sango's worried gaze. "We'll find her soon. Let's get her stuff though. You guys watch out for where the car is headed."  
"Does it look like Kagome's rolling her eyes to you?" Miroku asked Sango, who just shook her head. "She doesn't look scared."  
"She has no reason to be." Inuyasha had Kagome's bags slung over his shoulder and was glaring after the black car. "They're not going to do anything to her if their target is me."  
  
"Wait." Kagome said from the back seat. "Explain this to me again. Where are we going?" She spoke bravely and flippantly, but there was a bit of worry nagging at the back of her mind. Would her friends find her? And what were these two goons planing to do?   
"Don't worry." The taller one, who Kagome had already figured out was Tam, spoke. "It's very simple. We'll trade you for Inuyasha. So don't you worry, young lady. You'll be home with your family soon."  
"I don't want to be home with my family! I mean, not right now. Right now I want to be with my friends."  
"Sorry, no-can-do."  
  
Naraku paced the small area that was Kouga's living room.   
"So to what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit me here in my humble home?" Kouga was trying to look past Naraku to the television set.   
"They're taking too long."  
Kouga didn't have to ask who. "They've been at it for a day. Only."  
Naraku ignored him and continued stalking. "Inuyasha is a tricky bastard. He probably knows that someone's after him already. The longer it takes, the harder it will be to catch him."  
"Uhm-hm."  
"So this is what I want you to do."  
Kouga rolled his eyes. It was coming. "What?"  
"I want you to make contact with the two hired hands. Find out what progress they've gotten, and take over from there. I expect to have Inuyasha within 24 hours."  
"Do you feel your expectations of me are a bit high?" Kouga couldn't help asking.  
"Yes." Naraku admitted. "But all the others are involved in an operation right now. They can't afford taking time off to chase after Inuyasha."  
Kouga considered the bliss he would feel if he were to rip Naraku's hair out of his head right now. Naraku snarled. "What are you smiling at? I've invested a lot of time in hunting down Inuyasha. Why is the bastard always surrounded by friends?"  
Kouga couldn't contain himself. "He's not always surrounded by friends." he said lazily. "Inuyasha is a social recluse. He barely has any friends. It's just that the one friend he does have has powerful friends. And Inuyasha.. well, Inuyasha is powerful by himself. You're just too much of a coward to take him on."  
"And you're not?!" Naraku was beginning to lose the cool composure he usually sported.   
Kouga shrugged, not rising up to the bait. "I respected him when he was leader. I don't hate him for leaving, like Kagura seems to. I figure that if our paths don't cross, there's less injury on both sides."  
"You talk tough." Naraku was back in control of himself again. "However, I hardly think you can live up to your words. Find Inuyasha. Or else." He was out of the room before Kouga had managed to find a murder weapon.   
  
Kagome was kneeling in the backseat of the car, her face glued to the back window, hoping to catch a glimpse of a large, particularly ugly orange van. No luck. The goons, as she'd dubbed them, hadn't bothered to tie her up. The doors were locked, and Kagome wasn't in a rush to break through the windows and fall onto the hallway. Instead she was hoping that Inuyasha and the others would hurry to find her. Funny how she thought of Inuyasha first..  
The phone rang. Goon #1, Tim, pressed the speaker button. Goon #2 was asleep. Kagome thought that showed a real lack of faith in her escaping abilities. "Hello?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Tim. Hey, wait a minute. You're calling me! Who is _this_?"  
"Kouga."  
"Oh. Sorry about that, Kouga-san."  
Kouga was in his bedroom and hardly thought that he qualified for the title. But he figured Tim thought Kouga was going to arrange his payment. Right.  
"Anyway, Naraku wants to take you off the case. You're moving too slow for his taste. You're to give me the status report and hand it over to me."  
"Are we still gonna get paid?"  
"That will depend on how far you've gotten." Kouga answered smoothly.  
"Well. We kidnapped the girl Inuyasha's traveling with."  
"You what?!"  
"Yeah. See, we're gonna trade her for him."  
Kouga just managed to resist crushing the phone. "You have no idea what you have done, stupid bastards."  
"What?! It's gonna work out just fine."  
Kouga gave a long suffering sigh. "Give me your location."  
Tim rattled off the name of the nearest road sign.  
"I know the place." Kouga said. "I want you to take the next left turn and drive into one of the warehouses. I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up with a click, and without waiting for a response.   
"Stupid gang people always think they can boss you around." Tim grumbled as he swerved into the lane with a protesting screech of the wheels. When he got out and slammed the door shut, Tam woke up.   
"Huh? Where are we?"  
"Why are you asking me?" Kagome snapped. She had a feeling she was in some sort of low budget comedy movie, and it was annoying. Tim opened the passenger door and Tam, who had been leaning against it, fell out.   
"Come on. We're turning the girl over to the Kouga kid."  
"What's he gonna do with her?"  
"Same thing we are, I guess."  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome sat in the middle of a large, dirty warehouse. The goons had remembered to tie her up now, and they did so, loosely and clumsily. "That should hold her." Tim nodded in satisfaction a moment later, wanting to get the whole thing over with. They sat down next to her, whistling and humming nervously. A moment later there was the sound of brakes squealing and a car door slamming. Kagome wondered what this 'Kouga' was like. How old was he? Was he short? What kind of car did he drive? She decided he would have to be pretty fearful to be able to order Tim and Tam around. So when a teenager her age strode through the door, she had to double-take at his baggy jeans and leather jacket. And the sunglasses made her wonder if he had a black eye too. But she found the answer to that a moment later when he tore off the glasses and pinned the goons with a threatening glare. "You bastards." he said again. "You really thought this would work, didn't you?"  
Tim and Tam scowled. Kouga drew an envelope out of his pocket and tossed it towards them. "Your work is finished. You know nothing about this."  
Two silent nods, and Tim and Tam were out the door. Kagome thought she spotted a look of relief pass between them. Kouga crouched down to her level, studying her unabashedly. Kagome blushed. This guy had the most disturbing gaze. Nice eyes, but disturbing nonetheless..  
"So you're the one? Inuyasha's girl?"  
"Yes, and uhm.. no."  
Kouga leaned back, a light of amusement in his eyes. "Say what?"  
"Well, I am the person they kidnapped, but I'm not.. uh.. Inuyasha's girl."  
"You traveling with him?"  
"Yeah."  
Kouga snorted. "Sooner or later, babe."  
"Huh?"  
Kouga grinned at her. "You're pretty."  
Kagome's mouth dropped open. The nerve of this guy! Still, he is rather charming looking.  
"Get me out of here!" No one was charming enough to hold her hostage.   
Kouga held up his hands. "Sure. I don't want you here anymore than you wanna be here."  
Kagome seethed. First he was telling her she was pretty, then he was saying he wanted to get rid of her. Guys are all the same. "Untie me!"  
"Sure." Still grinning at her, Kouga tugged the end of the thick rope. "There, darling." he cooed. "Are you chafed?"   
With an angry growl, Kagome yanked away from him. "My friends'll come get me."  
"That's what I'm counting on, sweetie. I don't need you. Not as a hostage anyway." His eyes grew dark and dreamy. "There are plenty of better things to do than hang around dark warehouses."   
Kagome scowled at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter."   
He snapped back. "Hm? Oh, sure. So when are they coming to get you? I've got better things to do."  
"I don't exactly know." Kagome admitted sheepishly. "They probably can't find me."  
Kouga groaned. "Inuyasha, you've lost your touch." He slipped out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "I'm assuming he still has the same phone?" he asked Kagome, who shrugged. She'd never called him.   
"So you know Inuyasha from before?" she asked, curiosity near to bursting.   
"Umm-hm."  
  
Miroku had jump raced past a red light when Inuyasha's phone rang.   
Inuyasha, who was sitting on the bench seat because Sango had tried to choke Miroku at one point when he almost hit a parked car, flipped open his phone.   
"Yeah?" he asked tersely.   
"Hey, man."   
"Kouga? The hell? What's up?"  
"Long time, huh?"  
"Hell yeah. Hey, I'm looking for this girl-"  
"Yeah, I know. She's right here."  
"Kagome?! What? Did you-"  
"Will you calm down, 'nuyasha? It was all a mistake. She's right here and she's fine. Spitting mad though."   
Inuyasha grinned, partly out of relief, and partly because of the mental image that caused. "Great. Gimme your location."  
As Inuyasha finished jotting down the address Kouga was reciting, Sango hung on to Miroku's neck. "They found her? They got her?"  
Miroku gently eased away before his vision started to go. "Darling, don't worry."  
"I'm not worried." she huffed. "Kagome can take care of himself perfectly."  
"Yes, baby." He glanced down at the scrap of paper Inuyasha handed him and slowed his pace. "Can you get that map?"  
"Sure."  
  
"They're on their way." Kouga announced, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. "So you can relax."  
"You sound pretty familiar with Inuyasha." Kagome observed. It had been interesting to hear the two banter.   
Kouga shrugged. "No one is familiar with him. Not very, anyway. I just know him."  
"Sure."  
  
"She's here?" Sango looked at the old, crumbling warehouse with a mixture of disgust and awe. "It's like out of a movie or something."  
Miroku hopped out. "I think we'll find out, hmm?"   
With Inuyasha in the lead, the three of them trudged through the mud and cautiously pushed aside the rotting wood door. "Kagome?"  
"Sango?"  
In a flash, the two females were embracing. "Ah!! I missed you!"  
"I was so worried! Are you hurt?"  
"No, no! I'm fine."  
Kouga sauntered out after her, giving a mock salute to the two guys. "Reunited." he said. "It's so touching."  
Inuyasha scowled. "You always were a bastard."  
Kouga's grin broadened. "Missed you too, boss."   
Inuyasha shook his head, but Kagome saw the grin. "Look." she whispered to Sango. "How cute. They're friends!"  
Sango's eyes were appraising. "Hm. Cute kidnapper, Kagome. Doesn't look like the guys who ran off with you in the motel. Something you're not telling me?"  
Kagome giggled. "Yeah. Wasn't I lucky?" she joked.   
Sango's eyes twinkled with approval. "Very, Kagome-chan."  
  
"It's my orders." Kouga insisted stubbornly. "You know how Kikyou's like when she's got something stuck in that head of hers."  
"I'm not in danger!" Inuyasha sounded exasperated.   
Kouga shook his head. "Sorry boss. But as soon as Naraku finds out that I'm not trying to kill you, he's bound to send someone else. And you know anyone else will be more powerful than me."  
"Don't underestimate yourself, man. Look, just take the girls back with Miroku and give me the information you have. All of it."  
Kouga looked somewhat alarmed. "Oh no, you can't do that. They can't go home. I mean, they're connected to you. If Naraku gets desperate, he'll take 'em hostage and there's nothing I'll be able to do about that."  
"You mean we don't get to go home?!" Kagome asked.   
  
Kohaku was in the middle of a very important video game.   
"I'm going to win again." Souta gloated, guiding his character to a vantage spot.   
"You are not!"  
"Am too!"  
"Just watch me."  
  
Kohaku groaned. "Great."  
  
"Aren't you going to get that?"  
"Fine. Pause it."  
"Sure."  
"Hello?" Kohaku kept an impatient eye on the screen to make sure Souta wasn't doing anything while he was gone.   
"Kohaku?"  
"What? Sango?"  
"Hey there. How are you?"  
"I miss you." he said so wistfully that Sango's heart twisted on the other end.   
"Don't worry, sweetie."  
"When are you coming back?"  
There was a pause. "About that." Sango said finally. "Well, I'm not sure when I'll be home, but don't worry, okay? Is dad there?"  
"Out shopping. We're out of food."  
Sango laughed. "Doing great without me, aren't you? Well, don't worry because I might not be able to call for a while, okay? Be good. And be careful! I don't want you getting sick again."  
"I'm not a baby, sis." Kohaku rolled his eyes. "You be careful too. Bye."  
"Oh wait. Kagome wants to talk to Souta. He is there, right? I can hear the video games going."  
Kohaku sighed. It was hearing like that that caught him so many times while he was sneaking a cookie.. computer games.. out of the house. "Sure. Hold on. Souta! Kagome wants to talk to you."  
With the long suffering sigh of a little brother, Souta got up. "Yeah?"  
"Souta?"  
"Hey, 'gome."  
"Miss me yet, twerp?"  
"Sure."  
Kagome laughed. "Well I miss you too, hm? Anyways, tell mom and grampa that I said hi and I'll call when I can."  
"Okay."  
"Be good?"  
"If you don't let the guys kiss you."  
"What guys?" Kagome asked innocently. Souta snickered. "Hiraikotsu-san told us all about Miroku. Well, actually he was just sort of muttering because he was mad. But anyways, you'll be good, right?"  
"Hey, who's the older sibling here?"  
"The video game isn't going to wait forever. Later."  
"Bye, Souta."  
  
  
Kagome hung up with a sigh. "Well, that was depressing."  
"Yeah." Sango stared glumly out the window.   
"Baby, it's not that bad." Miroku started the car.   
Kouga accepted his phone back from Kagome. "You two had better just not use your cell phones for now. I'm pretty sure they're still tapped."  
"Good thing Kouga-kun's with us." Sango grinned. "We can use his phone. I was so worried about Kohaku and dad."6/2oo  
"How do they do it?" Kagome wondered.  
"It's not that hard." Inuyasha said darkly. "Damn easy if you know what you're doing. And even if Naraku doesn't, Sesshoumaru does. So we've got to stick together and be careful." He gave Kouga a dark look. "Are you sure you're with us?"  
Kouga spread out on the mattress. "Ask Kikyou if you don't believe me. And you know she's completely on your side, no matter what you do. Hell, you could burn down a fucking orphanage and she'd still throw herself at you." He stopped, brooding.   
"Wow." Miroku commented. "Sounds.. faithful."  
All Inuyasha said was, "You know her."  
"I wanna stop there!" Everyone turned to Kagome, who was kneeling on the bench seat next to Sango and staring out.  
"What is it?" Sango craned her neck to look.   
"Home of the largest ice cream cone in the world!!"  
Everyone groaned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes: OmG I love you guys so much!! I haven't been able to get online for A MONTH, almost, and then I FINALLY fix the problem (actually, my mom did,lol) and I have REVIEWS! I am VERY encouraged, lol. I'll continue the next chapter as soon as I can, okay? Thanks so much for uhm.. urging me to continue. It was because I didn't have internet service that I haven't been able to get this up, because I had it finished a while ago. Sorry for the wait! And please, keep reviewing! My high school is full of smart people, and so the pressure is on! And I might like, not have time, so you must review and get me off my butt. Thanks! ^_________^  
Peace. Lol. I promise to reply to all the reviewers in the next chapter because I wanted to get this one back as soon as I fixed my comp. *literally* So.. review!  
9/23/2002  
Skyweaver  
9/6/2oo2 


	8. Three Full Size Snickers Bars

A/N: Sorry for the major delay! No more blabbering, I'll let you get on with the chapter. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm an very, very happy about that. ^_^ I replied to your reviews at the end of the chapter, thanks so much for all the encouragement! Go Lakers!  
  
Disclaimer: _fan_fiction..lol okay then.  
  
Dedication: Ahm. Happy Birthday, Audrey! Thank you to Grace for her "recording". ^__- Go Lakers!  
  
Chapter Eight: Three Full Size Snickers Bars  
  
"This has got to be the tackiest tourist attraction ever." Inuyasha shoved his sunglasses on and leaned against the car door, studying the large plastic ice cream cone in disgust. "Let's go."   
"We just got here!" Kagome protested. "Besides, everyone likes ice cream."  
"Yeah, Inuyasha." Kouga said, grinning. "Everyone likes ice cream."  
"I hate ice cream."  
"You do not." Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango. "You love ice cream."  
"Shut the hell up!"   
Miroku smiled smugly. "Let's go."  
  
"So, how do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome browsed through a selection of ice-cream related souvenirs, contemplating whether Souta would prefer an ice cream whistle or some ice cream candy.   
"We.. work together."  
Kagome's eyes widened. "You're in a gang?"  
"I guess you could call it that."  
"But you seem like such a nice person!" Kagome protested. Kouga grinned. "Well.."  
"I mean, I could see Inuyasha being the leader of a gang." Kagome threw a pair of ice cream slippers in her basket. "But you're so nice. Besides the whole kidnapping thing. And you were the one who let me go."  
"Everyone has a dark side." Kouga said, amused.   
"I guess so." Kagome heaved a sigh. "Oh well. Are you going to get anything?"  
"Nah."  
"Okay, I'm going to go pay for these. Can you do me a favor and find Sango? I'll meet you guys in the front."  
"No problem."  
  
"What happened?!" Naraku pounded on the desk, glaring at the two hired muscle. "This was a simple job. You track down a couple of kids. How could you mess it up?!"  
"But we didn't mess it up." Tim said, confused. "We kidnapped the girl and handed her over to the guy you sent."  
Naraku narrowed his eyes. "A member?"  
"Sure. The kid, you know. The youngest one."  
"Are you talking about Kouga?"  
"Oh yeah, that's his name. He took over."  
"You handed the girl over to him."  
"Yeah. Can we get paid now?"  
"Your orders were to deliver Inuyasha to me." Naraku replied flatly. "I suggest you leave the premises, and now. Otherwise, I will make sure the two of you will never again find work in this country."  
Tim started to speak up, but Tam elbowed him hard in the stomach, and the two of them left, Tim still gasping for breath. Naraku narrowed his eyes and dialed Kagura's number on the phone.   
  
"Are we going to the hotel now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. It's not like yesterday's is it?"  
"No, but there's the question of how the rooming arrangements are going to go."  
Kouga looked thoughtful. "Well, I can probably get my own room, if it's too crowded. Kikyou will pay for it, anyways. I hope."  
"Well," Miroku said reasonably. "is it safe to assume you're not carrying a lot of cash on hand? And there's the possiblity that you can't reach Kikyou tonight. Besides, they might have figured out what's going on and then it won't be safe to use your phone. So I think you should just room with us. It's no problem, we'll get a fold up bed."  
"Okay."  
"If you guys can't handle that," Kagome added, "Kouga can sleep in our room."  
"I'll take that offer."  
"I'm not letting my girlfriend sleep in the same room as you!"  
"I didn't mean it that way!" Kagome let out a huff. "Stupid perverted guys. I just think it's so sad that Kouga came to protect Inuyasha and he has to pay for everything!"  
"Well I have to contact Kikyou soon anyways to assure her that Inuyasha's still alive."  
"I'm not helpless." Inuyasha grumbled.   
"I don't think my phone's tapped," Kouga continued. "they don't know this number... or they shouldn't."  
  
"Get Kouga on the phone." Naraku snapped. "He's up to something, and I want to know about it. Now."  
"Yes sir." Kagura grounded out. She dialed the number on the phone, tapping a foot impatiently as it rang. And rang. And rang. "He's not in his apartment, Naraku-san."  
"Of course he's not, you idiot! Kouga is not that stupid. Get him on his cell."  
"What- what's the number?" Kagura could barely contain her shakes of fury. How dare he..!  
"Number? Don't you have it?"  
"No." She replied shortly.   
"Well, get Kikyou." Naraku snapped. "She's always hanging around him after her worthless boyfriend left. She would definitely have it."   
Stifling a sigh, Kagura pressed another series of numbers onto the phone. And was rewarded with some more ringing, which was seriously starting to get on her nerves now. "Kikyou's not picking up."  
Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Sesshoumaru should be outside. Go get him."  
Practically throwing the phone back onto the desk, Kagura stalked out, making sure to accidentally slam the door behind her.   
  
"He wants Kouga's phone number?" Sesshoumaru repeated thoughtfully.   
"Yes. He thinks that Kouga has Inuyasha's location."  
"Why is Naraku so fixated on that worthless runt?"  
"It's a matter of pride."  
"I thought it might be."  
"Well, do you have the number?"  
"I'm busy right now. Tell Naraku I'll give it to him when I have time."  
  
"It's enough to make a girl want to give up guys completely!" Kagura stabbed her french fry into the ketchup and popped it into her mouth glumly. "Seriously.. I guess even beautiful people have their stupid-ass sides."  
"Beautiful?" Kikyou echoed.  
Kagura's gaze grew dreamy. "How else can you describe Sesshoumaru-san? He's so beautiful..."  
"I prefer guys who look more like.. guys." Kikyou said primly, sipping water through a plastic straw.  
"Sesshoumaru is very manly." Kagura replied indignantly.  
"He's a cheerleader compared to Inuyasha."  
"Ah.. get over him already, Kikyou! He's gone. Over. Zip."  
"That.. doesn't really make sense."  
"Kindly shut up and listen to my guy problems."  
  
  
Kagome gaped into her hotel room. "This.. this .. this is beautiful!"  
"This is like some little kid's favorite dream!" Sango barreled into the room, and flopped onto the frilly pink bed. The surrounding walls were a cotton candy color, decorated with a mural of ice cream and all sorts of sweets. "I'm going to be very happy here." Kagome declared, throwing herself onto a fluffy purple armchair. "It's so cute!"   
The three guys were standing at the threshold, stunned.   
"Our room better not be like this." Inuyasha glanced back in the direction of the lobby, looking rather threatening.   
Miroku shook his head silently.   
"I think I once had a nightmare about this." Kouga seemed to have paled a shade or two.   
  
"Let's prank call the guys." Sango kicked her legs lazily in the air as she flipped through a tourism magazine. "Okay." Kagome grabbed the phone, but dropped it again in a laughing fit. "I can't help it! Just even remembering the look on their faces when they opened their door."   
Sango snickered. "I wonder how they'll look sleeping in a pretty pink bed."  
"Yeah, I'll bet they're all fighting over the fold-up now."  
  
"This room is making me physically sick." Miroku grabbed the ice bucket. "Since Kouga gets the first shower, I'm going to get the ice. I'll be back VERY soon, so don't even think about sneaking in there after he's done."  
"Why do I have to be the last?"   
"Be quiet, Inuyasha. I hope the ice doesn't come out pink too."  
  
Inuyasha was laying flat on his back, staring at the pastel ceiling when the phone started playing to tune to "It's A Small World".   
"This is a mix of themes." Inuyasha grumbled. He grabbed the receiver. "What do you want?"  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then back at the phone. They burst into giggles.   
  
Inuyasha glared at the receiver in his hand. "Kagome? Sango? It better not be you two."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "It's not." She practically yelled into the speaker phone. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth. "You forgot to disguise your voice." Sango whispered.   
"Be quiet! We're still on speaker." Kagome hissed back.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Kikyou?"  
  
"Uhm. Sure. I mean, yes, this is Kikyou."  
"You sound congested."   
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"How the fuck should I know? Maybe you have a cold or something."  
"Oh."  
"How'd you get this number anyways?"  
"Uh. Kouga gave it to me."  
"That rat! He said he couldn't use his phone!"  
"He called from a pay phone."  
"Whatever. What do you want?"  
"To confess."  
"Confess?! What else have you done?"  
"I prank called you."  
"What..?"  
Sango's voice sounded cheerfully over. "Hey there, Inuyasha! I heard your room is even pinker than ours!"  
Silence. Then.. "I'm going to kill you two!"  
  
"Hurry up! Lock the door!"  
"You're closer!"  
  
Miroku walked back down the carpeted hall, scowling. The ice machine was pink. And it didn't even really matter that the ice wasn't pink because the container was, and the ice was transparent, and he was wondering if his puke would come up pink as soon as he located a pink wastebasket and... why was the girls' door open? A frown replacing his scowl, Miroku nudged the door open, hoping really hard that he wouldn't find blood splattered on the (pink) walls, or, just as bad, Sango ready to slap him for intruding on their privacy. What he found, instead of all that, was the girls practically smothering Inuyasha with lacy pink pillows while laughing. And just over the laughter, Miroku could make out: "Get off of me! Get ofmpsh-"   
Miroku leaned on the doorknob. "Girls, are you having a pillow fight? How come no one called me?" Sango looked up, and her face brightened. "Miroku! I missed you!" She got up, bounced over a bed and hurtled herself at Miroku. Miroku raised an eyebrow down at her. "Would this be a good time to ask if you want to take a shower with me?" Kagome sat up on her pillow, which happened to be on Inuyasha's back. "Don't take advantage, Miroku-kun." She scolded. "Sango's on a sugar high."   
"She's not the only one." Inuyasha groaned. "Kagome, if you don't get off of me RIGHT now, I will not be responsible for what happens."  
Kagome made a "psh" noise. "I'm not scared of you."  
Inuyasha pushed himself off of the carpet. "Oh yeah?"  
Kagome squeaked as she tumbled off. "Hey, Inuyasha.. did I tell you how great you look in that.. thing you're wearing?"  
"What thing?"  
"I don't know.. the sweatshirt! You look great in that red Jay* sweatshirt!"  
"Kagome, groveling isn't going to get you anywhere."  
"Groveling?" Kagome said indignantly. "That wasn't groveling! That was pointless and insincere flattering."  
"You are so dead!"  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and watched as Inuyasha leapt forward and began tickling Kagome.   
"Stop!" she shrieked. "Inuyasha!" Then the giggles took over, and she couldn't really say much more.   
"What's going on?" Kouga ambled down the hall, wearing navy boxers, a towel around his neck and a sleepy expression. He stuck his head around the door and raised his eyebrows at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Wow.. Inuyasha's rolling around on a hotel room floor with a girl he's known for less than two weeks.. why am I not surprised?"   
Miroku and Kouga both snickered and exchanged discreet high-fives while Sango tried very hard not to start laughing, because Kagome-chan could get quite scary when she was glaring like that.   
"We were not rolling around, as you so callously put it." she said acidly.  
"Sure we were." Inuyasha sat up, blew some hair out of his eyes. "Felt great, didn't it, Kagome?"  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"I'm tired." Sango leaned into Miroku, who rubbed her back absently. "Well, sweetie," he said, "that's what usually happens after a hour or two of hyperactivity."  
"It's the first time I ever found a full size Snickers bar in the mini refrigerator thing." Sango sighed happily.   
"Actually," Kagome corrected. "it was three Snickers bars. And you didn't save any for me."  
"I left you the Butterfinger."  
"Yeah, there was only one."  
"That explains why you calmed down faster." Kouga grabbed a soda from the minibar and slouched into a wicker chair.   
"I have good metabolism." Kagome snuggled deeper into the blankets, sighing contentedly. Inuyasha yawned. "Damn, I'm tired."  
Sango climbed into Miroku's lap and pressed her face into his shoulder. "Miroku.. I wanna go home."   
"I know, baby." He ran his fingers through her hair.   
"I miss Kohaku.. and dad.. and my cat.."  
"You don't have a cat, Sango-chan."  
"Oh. I miss Kagome's cat..he's warm and soft and always purrs."  
"Sweetie, you're tired. Get some sleep."  
"Okay."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and stretched. "Come on, guys, we should be getting back."   
"Yeah, okay." Kouga opened the door and paused. "Miroku, you coming?"  
"Uhm." Miroku shifted. "I think she fell asleep."  
"Aww." Inuyasha smirked. "How cute."  
"Shut up." Miroku grumbled, but he didn't look too bothered. "So, what do I do?"  
"Tuck her in?" Kouga snickered.   
"Oh, shut up already. You're just jealous that no one's fallen asleep on you."   
"Growing numb yet?"  
"A little." he admitted. "I don't want to wake her up, but if she finds me in her bed when morning comes, then all hell's gonna break loose."  
"True."  
"Kagome? What do I .. Kagome?"  
"Wow, the girls must have been tired."  
"Damn it! They're both asleep!"  
"Lower your voice. You don't want to see what Kagome's like when someone wakes her up."  
"I'm not scared." Inuyasha huffed.  
Miroku pulled back the sheets with one hand and eased Sango down with the other. "Okay, here we go.."  
Sango turned around, "mm"-ed happily into the pillow and continued sleeping. Miroku let out a sigh of relief. "Let's go, guys."  
  
The Next Morning..  
  
"Sango? Sango-chan, wake up!"  
"Ahh. Sugar hangover."  
Kagomed tsked. "Thought so. Well, you can get some coffee down at the diner. Kouga called; the guys want to meet us there."  
"Fine, fine. Let me get dressed."  
"Okay." Kagome grabbed her bag and began folding clothes into it. "Your stuff all packed, Sango?"  
"Mmhm, I did it yesterday. You know there's not much to do in a hotel room with sugar running through your bloodstreams."  
Kagome giggled.   
  
"Hey guys." Kagome slid into the booth seat across from Inuyasha and Kouga.  
Sango sat down next to her. "Where's Miroku?"  
Inuyasha looked up from the strawberry pancakes he was devouring. "Who?"  
"Miroku? Your best friend? Your roommate?"  
"Oh, Miroku. I dunno."  
Sango frowned. "That's weird."  
"He's probably checking up on the van or checking us out of the hotel or something." Kagome handed a menu to Sango. "What are you worried about? Miroku can take care of himself better than anyone I know. Except for maybe Inuyasha and Kouga or something."  
"Yeah, you're right. It's just sort of weird that he's missing a meal."  
"Are you guys going to order or what?" Inuyasha wanted to know. "I want more."   
  
"He's not here." Sango peered into the dark van. "There's no one inside."  
Even Inuyasha was frowning now. "That's weird."  
"I'm calling him." Sango headed for the pay phone. "I don't care if it's tapped. This is freaking me out."  
  
"So you're lost, sweetheart?" Miroku led a little brown-haired girl along the sidewalk. "Where did you last see your parents?"  
"I dunno." She shook her head, her bottom lip trembling.  
"Well, what's your name?"  
"Sh-Shinna."  
"That's a pretty name." Miroku knelt down to her level. "Are you sure you don't know where your parents are, kiddo?"  
"I think they might be over there."  
Miroku frowned. "Why would they be in an alley?"  
"It's a street." Shinna objected. "It's just a very small street."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, our back door leads to it. I think." Shinna sniffled.   
"Okay, well, let's see." Miroku picked her up and headed down the street. "Don't worry, I'm sure your mommy and daddy will be waiting for you. They're probably very worried to lose such a sweet little girl like you."  
Miroku stepped into the alley. "Hey, it's not a dead end."  
Shinna climbed down from Miroku's arms. "This way." she took his hand and led him farther down into the darkness.  
  
Sango tapped her foot. "It's ringing."  
"I'm telling you there's nothing to worry about." Inuyasha lounged against the wall. "But as soon as you find that out, Kouga needs to call Kikyou. He's running short on cash."  
"Is Kikyou rich?" Kagome wanted to know. "Because she sure sounds like it."   
"He's answering!" Sango waved her hand for the rest of them to be quiet. "Hello?"  
"Hey baby. What's up?"  
"What do you mean, what's up?! Where are you?"  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot about the time! Look, this kid got lost and I'm taking her home. I hope."  
"Don't tell me you're lost too!"  
"Of course not. Sorry I wasn't there for breakfast, sweetie."  
"It's okay," Sango softened. "I mean, helping a kid get home, you can't get a better excuse than that."  
"What the-"  
"Miroku?"  
"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"  
"What? Miroku, who are you talking to?"   
"Sango, sweetheart, I have to go. Don't worry, okay?"  
"Miroku, tell me what is happening RIGHT now."  
"Well, it seems that Naraku is hiding in this alley. Like the gutter rat he is, hm?"  
There was the sound of some scuffing, and then some cussing.   
"Miroku?"  
"Hello?"  
"Who is this? Where's Miroku?"  
"I'm sorry!" The childish voice on the other end started crying. "I'm so sorry!"  
"What? Who is this?"  
"This- this is Shippou."  
Sango searched her mind for the familiar sounding name. "Wait.. Shippou? From the shelter?"  
"I had to! They made me!" Shippou started wailing.  
Sango took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Okay, sweetie, tell me what happened, okay? Start from the beginning."  
"Rin-chan and me, we were at the shelter, but Miroku left and no one can reach him, and the ladies at the orphanage had an emergency, and then my dad came and took me and Rin-chan, and he gave us to these people, and one of them hid Rin and told me if I didn't bring Miroku-san to them I'll never see her again!"  
"So you're the one who took Miroku to wherever you guys are right now?"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"But, wait, Shippou, don't cry. I thought Miroku knew you! How'd you trick him?"  
"They dressed me up as a girl." Shippou sniffed. "And they made me practice my lines. But they forgot to give me a name. So I had to make one up."  
Sango pushed back the onset of hysteria. "Okay, Shippou, can you tell me what's happening now?"  
"They're fighting."  
Sango winced. This was exactly what she was afraid of. "Okay, Shippou, who do you see right now besides Miroku?"  
"There's this guy with long black hair and this guy with long silver hair."   
"That's all?"  
"Well there's also these two girls, but they're not here right now. They took Rin."  
"Are they hurting Miroku?"  
"No. He's fast."  
"Okay, Shippou, tell us exactly where you are."  
"That brat!" The anger in the voice vibrated across the phone. "Who are you talking to? Get over here!"  
"We're in an alley!" Sango heard right before there came complete silence. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
"We don't want this guy." The voice on the other end hissed. "Get Inuyasha here and we'll let your boyfriend go."  
"What? Wait-" The connection broke.   
  
  
*Jay's red sweatshirt? You know.. Jay Chou? I love his red sweatshirt! It's in the pictures of his second CD. He's the most terrific Chinese pop singer of all time! I think he's so hot! But then, that's just me. ^______^ www.jaychou.com  
  
Ending Notes: Ahh not very long at all, is it? Well I wanted to get it out because I know there's no way I can write for another week or so, and you've all waited long enough. Also because I told Grace I'd get it out. Sorry! ^__^ Go Lakers!  
  
  
Thanks for reviewing:  
  
All my reviewers! Thank you so much for reviewing! That way I know someone's actually reading. ^_______________^  
  
sorena27: Thank you! I love road trips and Inuyasha too.. so this story is fun to write! ^__^  
  
Shaha-Rain: Lol... some little sisters are fun.. like my friends', for example. But let me assure you.. HAVING a little sister is a different story altogether. ^_^ It is the coolest thing to think this story made someone happy, lol.  
  
Mystikat: Thank you!   
  
cherrymecha: Lol maybe I overdid it a little on the ditziness, ne? Ah well, my computer still doesn't have internet access but my sister's does! So that means I can update!  
  
JJ (bluej1689@hotmail.com): Uhm..Lol yes, I'm still alive, but barely. ^_^ Uhm.. please don't kill yourself?  
  
biggslappy0: I'm a InuyashaxKagome fan too! ^__^ Kikyou is okay, in a sort of ,.. dead way. Lol whatever it's late and I'm not making sense. xp Thanks for reviewing!  
  
insanegirlthatatesuger: I'm hungry too.. I like Twix ice cream. ^___^  
  
kawaiililshippo: Well it sort of explains who Tim and Tam are in this chapter.. hope you aren't still confused!  
  
Kagome-hime: Daily? Really? Wow now I feel really guilty for having this so delayed! Teehee well thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Jade Kitten: Hey.. your username reminds me of "Daughters of Darkness"... yeah. Well anyways, lol, I love InuyashaxKagome fluff. Thanks for all your reviews! But I think Inuyasha looks just as hot in his human form. Lol.  
  
Neverhere: Lol.. that's funny. *sweatdrop* No witty reply today, sorry...  
  
Bast: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Sasha: Updatedness... lol, very cool word. I'm like.. suffocating under all the homework I have!  
  
ArouraLeona: I loved your review! Very encouraging, ^__________^ thanks!  
  
Kezi: Bored of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango and Kouga? Of course not! Don't worry, I would never abandon this fic!  
  
DiceRollin101: *starry eyes* Ah, I love fluff, so there should be plenty of it in the future! ^_^ I'll try squeezing some plot in there too.  
  
trinacat16: Brilliant.. *more starry eyes* Wow, I don't think I've ever been called that before! Thanks! ^___^  
  
Rachel: Lol, you'll find out what happens..well you should have already because the review replies are after the chapter..ahh I'm all mixed up.  
  
Sakura: Yay! I was trying to portray Kouga that way! He always seemed like such a cutie to me..  
  
Inaho: No clingy Kouga-kun! He funner as a tough guy! Teehee I'm glad you agree with me! ^_______^  
  
Micah/ Lord Iron-Balls: Wow, I think I'm going to frame your review or something! It was cool talking to you on AIM, and thanks for the help in bio! (Lol, sorry about that.) It is very very cool to be complimented by someone who writes stories like yours! The Feh Squad.. ahh that was so sweet!  
  
Jack: Lol wow! Thanks for all your reviews, and I'm sorry this chapter is out so late. Enjoy! I'm glad you like this fic. ^_^  
  
Lyn/Lin: Thanks. ^____________^  
  
chibi kawaii inu: Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Vampy: Well, not quite 18 years yet.. but very close! It's been what, two months? *cringes* Seriously sorry.  
  
vicious-wolf: Teehee I couldn't resist tossing a tacky tourist attraction in there.  
  
Noodals: Lol thanks for your review!  
  
Amaniachwen: I know what you mean! As much as I'm for the InuyashaxKagome thing, and as much as I adore Inuyasha... Kouga's just so cool!   
  
Noa: Lol gang buddies.. sounds like a prison movie. ^___^ But Sesshomaru plays the bad guy part so well!  
  
saiya-jin royalty: Ahh what you said was perfect! And trust me, you are not the worst reviewer in the world!! *whispers* People who flame are.  
  
FranceGamble: *widens eyes* Is the summary bad? Hm.. I'm going to have to check it..  
  
whitewingeddragon1: Aww don't worry about me! Worry about the homework and textbooks I'm ready to torch! *looks around* Erm.. I didn't say that! Well yes I did but.. aww never mind. Don't worry, I'm still "in the game" but sorta on the bench. (love basketball).  
  
Laine: Thank you for your review!  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff: My feelings exactly! Thank you for voicing it! Haha.  
  
Leina: Thank you!  
  
Sasali the Snowgirl: Lol.. ^_____________________________________^ There, now my face is more mutated than yours.  
  
heather: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Itadakimasu: Yes.. I hate my internet service. ^__^ But it's okay now. I forgive it. *pats computer*  
  
K-chan: Thankeeeeeeeeeeee. ^__________^ Love fluff too. 


	9. A Luxurious Kidnapping

A/N: Hey! Finally, an update! Go Lakers!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But there are two episodes every Saturday on Cartoon Network!  
  
Dedication: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have any questions or comments, email me or leave a review. ^_^ And to Nishikidofan177, I adore Jay! Eeeeek! So so so so so so hot! Also his music is to die for. ^_~ I can't believe I'll be in China when he comes to America! He's going to be in Las Vegas, and that's only a ten hour drive away! Wahh.. I hope he come again soon.   
  
  
Chapter 9: A Luxurious Kidnapping  
  
Sango stared at the phone in horror. She gave a shriek of frustration and slammed it down. Kagome rushed up. "Sango, are you okay? Is Miroku okay?"  
"So far." Sango muttered. She pushed herself up. "I have to go find him."  
"Not alone." Kagome grabbed her arm. "I'm going with you."  
Inuyasha sighed impatiently and rolled his eyes. "Girls, you're being idiots. Neither of you are going anywhere except back into the hotel lobby. Kouga and I are going to go get him."  
Kouga nodded in agreement. "We know what we're dealing with. You don't. Don't worry, we'll get him back."  
"As if." Sango put her hands on her hips. "If you think I'm going anywhere except down whichever alley Miroku is in, then you're insane. I'm going, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
"Me too." Kagome chimed in.  
The three of them turned to her with identical expressions on their faces.  
"What?" Kagome demanded.   
"Well.." Sango said delicately. "Kagome, my dear friend.."  
"Oh no." Kagome glared. "You guys are not leaving me behind. I can take care of myself!"  
"You're not coming." Inuyasha said flatly. "I mean, Sango can handle it, she's used to being Miroku's girlfriend. But you... no way."  
"You guys don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself!" Kagome insisted.   
"We're not trying to protect you." Inuyasha popped on his sunglasses to shield the glare of the sun. "We're trying to keep Miroku alive."  
"Less talking, more action." Sango cut in. "For all we know, my boyfriend could be in the middle of being cut into pieces by Inuyasha's brother while you two are arguing!"  
"Okay then, it's settled." Kagome grabbed the nearest wrist-Kouga's- and walked out of the parking lot briskly. "Let's go rescue Miroku!"   
Inuyasha groaned.   
  
"I don't get it." Kagome muttered as the four of them skulked silently down the streets, following Inuyasha, who seemed to know what he was doing.   
"What don't you get, Kagome-chan?"  
"Sango, what did you mean by Inuyasha's brother cutting Miroku into pieces? What's his brother have to do with anything? Is he a gangster?"  
Sango thought about Sesshoumaru being referred to as a gangaster and almost laughed, despite the tears threatening to overflow. "I wouldn't say that exactly. Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older half brother. He's very much in charge of things, but Inuyasha was the leader of their little organization, which was a really sore spot. Sesshoumaru was second-in-command, which caused a lot of dislike between the two of them. Let me tell you, there was no love lost before either. Sesshoumaru's mother was much richer than Inuyasha's, and I guess Sesshoumaru just always looked down on Inuyasha."  
"That's sad." Kagome said, and sensing that Sango's fears were being contained by her talking, asked, "Tell me about the other members of the gang, Sango."  
"Well, you know Kouga already. He's the youngest, besides Inuyasha. They're pretty much the same, just that Kouga is like, two weeks older or something. He's right between Miroku and Inuyasha. There's, uhm, Kagura, who's related to Naraku. She's like his cousin or sister or something. She's boy-crazy, especially if the boy is Sesshoumaru. She's basically your normal, teenage girl. A little on the goth side, though."  
"Why's she into the whole organized crime thing then?"  
"Ah, Naraku basically controls her. It's not as awful as it sounds, I mean, she has a total attitude, but she listens to him."  
"Weird."  
"Yeah. And, there's Kikyou, who you know as Inuyasha's ex. She's very classy, very dignified, and a total ice-bitch."  
"Sango!" Kagome tried to suppress a giggle. "That's not like you."  
"Well, she is. The couple'a times I met her, she totally looked down at me, and I'm not even sure why. She's subtle about it, but not so subtle that you don't catch it. I don't really like them."  
"By the way, how did you meet all of them? Miroku was never involved with them, was he?"  
"It's sorta complicated. Once they had this big job to do, and it was totally critical because Inuyasha already a client lined up, and they couldn't get past the new security system. So somehow Inuyasha remembered Miroku, who he'd gone to school with once.. remember that time Miroku got in trouble at school and his parents transferred him to the all boy's school?"  
Kagome laughed. "Of course I remember! He went crazy and planned a million ways to get himself expelled."  
"Yeah, that time. Well Inuyasha happened to be there then too, and they were both in detention. So Inuyasha thought Miroku looked familiar, and realized that Miroku had once stolen this necklace right before Inuyasha's people got to it. So he has total respect for Miroku. Inuyasha thought Miroku might be able to beat the security system, so he contacted him, and they finished the job. There was big celebration party, and Miroku asked me to go with him. That's how I met them. There was some other stuff too, and I met them a couple more times in social situations."  
"Man," Kagome griped. "I can't believe how ignorant I was about all this! How could you have kept it all a secret?"  
"Well, most the parties and stuff was during Christmas, when your family went to visit that shrine your grandpa wanted to see. And I didn't even find out until later the whole story, and then Miroku swore me to secrecy. And _then_ we broke up, and all that stuff got pushed into the back of my mind. I never thought I'd meet them again, though."  
"Wow." Kagome sighed. "I feel like I'm in a manga or something."  
Sango murmured in agreement.   
"Hey, you guys!" Kouga waved them over. "Inuyasha found something."  
"Really?" Sango rushed to Inuyasha. "What?"  
Inuyasha held up a purple bead. "Smart son of a bitch." He said admiringly. "This is a bead off that stupid bracelet he always wears."  
"Hey!" Sango bristled. "I made him that bracelet in sixth grade!"  
"Whatever."  
"So now what?"  
"Now we play Hansel and Gretel and get Miroku back."  
Kagome stared at the bead in Inuyasha's hand. "How do we know which direction? Miroku doesn't have enough beads to last him very long, especially if they're driving or something."  
"No, see? There's an arrow on the bead. It was facing that direction." Inuyasha jerked his head toward the end of the alleyway.   
"There aren't any arrows on those beads." Sango picked up the bead from Inuyasha's palm.   
"See? It's right there."  
"No, that's a happy face!"  
"Why does it have lines for eyes?"  
"Not all happy faces have dots, Inuyasha. Just the kind you draw."  
"Whatever. Looks like an arrow to me."  
"So maybe the smile is a little pointy." Sango conceded. "Let's go."  
  
"So," Miroku said conversationally. "where are you guys taking me?"   
Naraku ignored him. "Go right." He instructed the driver, who bore an uncanny resemblence to Tin. Or maybe Tam.   
"Hey." Miroku was feeling just slightly irritated. "Where are we going?! I didn't get any coffee yet today."  
"Shut up! You're a hostage. You're not supposed to talk. We'll gag you if we have to."  
"I'm so scared." Miroku muttered under his breath.   
  
"We're at the last bead." Sango said fifteen minutes later. "I put fifteen beads on the bracelet, and this is the fifteenth one."  
"Yeah." Inuyasha looked out over the parking strip thoughtfully. "I guess this means they took him on a car."  
"This is a dead end." Kagome sighed. "How will we possibly know what car they took him in? This is awful."  
Kouga smirked. "Kagome," he put an arm around her shoulders. "leave this to the experts."  
"Here it is." Inuyasha, who'd been eyeing the ground critically, stood up with a piece of black cloth. "He's in a black car. The first number on the license plate is six."  
Kagome's mouth dropped open. "How did you know that?!"  
"Black ribbon. It's been creased six times."  
"But how do you know it's Miroku's? I mean, why would he have the right color ribbon with him?"  
"So naiive." Kouga grinned. "It's code, man. I mean, especially after you got kidnapped, Kagome, we started paying more attention to the system."  
"What system?!" Kagome demanded, confused.   
"Talk later." Inuyasha interrupted. "Who knows how far they are now?"  
  
Moments later, Inuyasha and the girls were in the van, strapped in and ready to go. "Where's Kouga?" Kagome asked again. "How come he disappeared?"  
Inuyasha turned the car violently right. "He's tailing the car."  
"But he's on foot!"  
"He'll find a way." Inuyasha muttered grimly. "Damn it! Where are you, Kouga?"  
The phone in Inuyasha's pocket rang and Sango lunged at him. "I'll get it, I'll get--!"  
Inuyasha gently shoved her away with one hand. "Whoa, watch it, girl." He grabbed the phone. "Yeah?"   
"Okay." Inuyasha turned again and Sango and Kagome slammed into the side doors. "Yeah. I think so. Keep an eye on them, Kouga. I know he is. Okay. Okay." Inuyasha shut his phone and Sango was latched onto him in a second. "What'd he say? Did he find them? Is Miroku there?"  
"Sweetheart," Inuyasha said dryly, "if he sees you stuck on me like that, you don't want him found."  
Sango growled. "You know what I mean. Don't make me get violent."  
"Sango's scary when she's mad." Kagome chipped in. "Tell us what's happening, Inuyasha."  
"It's not like I wasn't going to." Inuyasha complained. "Okay, Kouga found them. They didn't go far, and a few pedestrians volunteered information on a black car they'd seen."  
"Volunteered." Kagome muttered. "Right. I bet it took nothing on Kouga's part to get them to--"  
"Look, do you want to hear or not?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, wheels screeching in protest as he met another corner head on. "Time is not on our side here."  
"This is the weirdest vacation I've ever been on." Kagome said. "Go on."  
"Anyways, they're at a beach house."  
"Not an abandoned warehouse? How come Miroku gets the luxurious kidnapping?"  
"He's safe though, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Kouga says Sesshoumaru has a very unbecoming bruise forming on his face. And Naraku is missing a tooth."  
Sango grinned. "Go Miroku."  
"Don't get your hopes up." Inuyasha warned. "I doubt he's in the best condition himself. But don't worry, the gang wouldn't gain anything from his murder."  
Sango turned an unhealthy shade of white and Kagome knocked Inuyasha on the back of his head.   
  
Kouga leaned against a rock, absently letting sand run through his fingers as the played the part of careless beach-goer. His eyes fixed on the window of the room Miroku was kept in, he still managed a subtle wink to a nearby sunbather. She blushed and tugged her sunglasses down a little. "Cut out the flirting." Inuyasha shadowed Kouga and studied the house he was watching. "This one?"  
"Yep."  
"How do you know? It looks exactly the same as the rest of the row."  
"They took him in there. He was very cooperative though. Saw the kids too."  
Inuyasha sighed. "What is the world coming to when they start using children for private matters like this?" He asked Kouga. "What's Naraku thinking?"  
Kouga shrugged. "Never seemed quite right in the head after you left."  
Inuyasha grinned. "He must miss me. Let's go pay him a visit."  
  
"We're just going to storm in like that?" Kagome trotted along Inuyasha's heels. "That doesn't seem very smart. I mean, in the movies people usually have a plan. You know, strategy. Tactics. Common sense."  
Inuyasha strode up the walk, ignoring her. "Naraku and Sesshoumaru never answer the door. They have too many enemies, and they're lazy enough to let others do it. That leaves either Kagura, Kikyou, or some hired person. My bet is on Kikyou. Kagura's probably somewhere sucking up to Sesshoumaru, and besides,"  
"Besides what?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha paused.   
"Besides," he continued. "that's the only way we'll be able to get anywhere with rescuing Miroku."  
Kagome groaned. "I cannot believe that is your only plan."  
"Kagome, you talk to much. I bet you'd be much more attractive if that mouth of yours closes once in a while."  
"I cannot believe you just said that!"  
"What?"  
"That is so mean! Inuyasha, I can't believe you! You're such a jerk."  
"Quiet. You're going to ruin the plan."  
"What plan? There is no plan!"  
"Go away."  
  
"I can't believe it's working." Kagome whispered to Sango as they crouched in the bushes.   
"Me neither." Sango agreed. "I mean, Inuyasha got in, just like that."  
"I guess Kikyou has it bad for him."  
"Totally. You can spot it from a mile away."  
"Girls, be quiet." Kouga commanded. "Look, this is what's going to happen. Inuyasha's going to get to where Miroku's being kept. If Kikyou keeps quiet and nothing bad happens, they'll just stroll out of the house. If they're not back in five minutes, I'm going in."  
"What happens then?"  
"Well, there's no way we'd lose with all three of us there." Kouga grinned, obviously enjoying the thought of a fight. "So you two just wait here like good little girls."  
"If you weren't going to save my boyfriend," Sango said through gritted teeth. "I would go over to that girl you were flirting with and tell her you're married to your cousin."  
Kouga smirked. "Good imagination, Sango. What time is it?"  
"Time?" Distracted, she looked down. "10:18. Why?"  
"Two more minutes. Then I get to go in."   
"Kouga, you should be hoping they're come out safe and there'll be no need for a fight." Kagome reprimanded.   
Kouga was looking at his watch. "Five.. four.. three..two.. one. I'm outta here. Bye girls, wish me luck." He blew them a kiss and sauntered up the walk.   
  
Ten Minutes Later..  
  
"I'm getting worried." Kagome confessed. "I didn't want to say anything because I know how you can get, but shouldn't they be out by now?"  
"Thank you!" Sango shot up. "I was wondering when you'd say so. Let's go."  
"Okay."   
Kikyou opened the door at the sound of the doorbell. She looked at them suspiciously. "Yes?"  
"We're .. interior decorators." Kagome blurted out. "And you look like you could use some interior decorating."  
Sango groaned.   
"Kagome!" Shippou shot out and clung onto her legs. "Kagome! They locked up Miroku-san and Inuyasha-san and this one guy I don't know but he winked at Kagura and-"  
"Shippou! You're okay!"   
Kikyou rolled her eyes impatiently. "We wouldn't hurt _children_."  
Kagome peered beyond her into the house. "So where's Inuyasha?"  
"None of your business." Kikyou said icily. "Take your little toddler friend and leave."  
"My boyfriend's in there!" Sango pushed forward.  
"Oh." Kikyou said, bored. "Miroku. Yeah, he was sort of fun for a while. He did manage to get Sesshoumaru and Naraku a bit. But other than that, he's pretty boring. Kept going on about how'd you worry and some little girl or something."   
"He's not hurt, is he?"  
"He's a big boy." Kikyou sighed. "Get over it. He'll live with a split lip, okay? Now go away before Naraku or Sesshoumaru finds out."  
"Too late." Naraku shoved past Kikyou. "What's going on? Who're you?"   
Kikyou sighed again and left.   
"Wait!" Kagome called. "Where are you keeping Inuyasha?"  
"Inuyasha's here?" Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Kikyou, I want an explanation!"  
  
"Kagome, you could be a detective." Miroku sighed and leaned his head against Sango's shoulder. "At least you're here."  
"Oh, stop it." She gave him a light shove on the shoulder. "So stupid, to get kidnapped like that."  
"Not my fault! I was helping a kid!"  
"I know." Sango grumbled.   
"It wasn't my fault!" Kagome defended herself. "I've never done something like this before."  
"Agreed." Kouga said. "I think you did great, Kagome. How about a hug?"  
"Cut the crap." Inuyasha interrupted. He leaned against the wall. "Let's all agree that my plan was better than Kagome's, okay?"  
"Oh yeah? If your plan was so great, why did you three all end up locked in this little room?" Kagome wanted to know.   
"We could have left! But Miroku wouldn't leave without the kids. God, what a jackass."  
"Kikyou didn't know where Rin-chan and Shippou-chan were." Miroku explained. "Or we could have left in a million different ways. But how am I supposed to go back to the shelter without them?"  
"How did Rin-chan and Shippou-chan end up with Sesshoumaru and Naraku in the first place?"  
"Well, you know the shelter is desperately overcrowded. They can't watch over every kid at every time. And neither of these two kids have fathers, so it's easy for them to believe that someone, specifically a young male, could care about them enough to take them out for ice cream or something."  
Kagome sniffled. "That's so sad!"  
"Bastards." Kouga agreed. "Who would use little kids for something like this?"  
"Look," Inuyasha interrupted. "we've all agreed that this was an awful thing for them to do and they should burn in hell. But can we leave now?"  
"Not until after we find Rin and Shippou." Miroku said stubbornly.   
"Agreed." Sango said, her hand linked with his. "We're not going anywhere without those two innocent little babies."  
Inuyasha groaned in frustration and banged his head against the wall. "You are all idiots. You realize we're sacrificing five lives for two."  
"They might not kill us." Kagome said hopefully.   
"They're not going to kill us." Inuyasha muttered darkly. "I'm sure they have more vivid imaginations. Or maybe not. But probably we'll all get beaten up pretty badly. Not a pretty picture, guys."  
"This road trip has sure been tons of fun." Kagome remarked. "Let's do it again next year."  
"Are you being sarcastic?" Inuyasha asked. "Because that tone is so not helping."  
Kagome looked around. "Let me see. The five of us are locked in a room with not a stick of furniture, we don't know where Shippou and Rin are.. what else do you want me to do? Tell you the meaning of life? Because that's not going to happen. I'm going to complain and there's nothing you can do about it because you got us in this mess."   
"What?!" Inuyasha asked, enraged. "How can you possibly blame this on me?"  
"Well, you're the reason these people are after us!" Kagome said. "I mean, this was supposed to be a relaxing trip and--" She stopped, but it was too late.   
Inuyasha already had a violently upset look in his eyes. "You know what?" he asked, his voice so soft that Kagome had to strain to hear. "That's just fine. As soon as we get out of this, I'm out. You guys can go and visit more giant ice cream cones and buy more tacky souvenirs, and you won't have to worry about any people after you, okay? I'll be out of your way."   
The room was silent after this. Kagome glanced around the room. Miroku and Sango were seated in one corner, looking at each other worriedly. Kouga was in the second corner, avidly wishing he was someplace else. And Inuyasha was sulking in the third corner, his hood pulled over his head, shadowing his eyes. Kagome sighed and wondered if her big mouth would be the end of her. She sidled across the room and sat next to him. "Inuyasha?"  
He ignored her and she nudged him gently. "Inuyasha, hear me out."  
He pulled back his hood impatiently. "What?"  
"First of all," she began, "the souvenirs I buy aren't tacky. Second of all, I'm really sorry about what I said. It's not your fault. I'm just sort of scared because of how this has never happened to me and all."   
Inuyasha leaned back, his gaze brooding. "Fine. Happy now? Your conscience is clear."  
Kagome placed her hand on his arm. "So difficult to deal with." She murmured. "Inuyasha, I'm really sorry. And I think that this trip wouldn't be half as fun if you weren't here. So don't leave us. Really."  
"Make up your mind, woman."   
"Don't call me that!"  
"Why? That's what you are, right?"  
"But the way you say it makes it sound demeaning!"  
"They're at it again." Miroku whispered to Sango. "Does this mean they've made up?"  
"Duh." Sango replied, shaking her head. "Guys are so dense."  
"Hmm." Miroku wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks for rescuing me, by the way."  
Sango laughed.   
"Fine, fine." Inuyasha studied Kagome. "I'll stay."  
"Really?" She brightened. "Yay!"  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I will never understand females."  
Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so fun."  
"Whatever." He tugged her hair gently. "Now all we have to do is find a way out."   
Miroku grinned at Sango. "This is good, right?"  
But Sango was noticing the troubled look on Kouga's face and didn't answer.  
  
  
Ending Notes: Hope you enjoyed this! I tried to keep it realistic but I'm not sure how that worked out. Haha. Well, review, please! I'm going to go watch the next episode of Inuyasha on Adult Swim now. ^__^ I love the two episode/night thing, but they changed Yu Yu Hakusho's time to so late! I'll be sleepy when I watch Yusuke. ;__; Merry Christmas early, since I might not be able to update before then! But I am going to be on a plane for 10+ hours, so there are boundless possibilities. Haha. Jaken is funny.   
Skyweaver   
12/14/02 


	10. One Big Family

A/N: Here it is, enjoy! Well a little aimless chatter first: I want to watch Colin Farrell's new movie! I love American Outlaws and I don't care what the critic say about it! Also, cutie Gregory Smith from Everwood is in it too!   
  
The site is down so I can't get my reviews to reply to them ;__; but I want to thank everyone who reviewed, thanks SO much! And to the reviewers who left such nice, long reviews.. *wipes tear* thanks guys!! It really helps speed up the writing process, I swear. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Holidays! Oh, and if you have/had questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter. Thanks again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: One Big Family  
  
  
  
They had been in the room for 20, maybe 30 minutes now, Miroku and Inuyasha longer. Kagome was getting sleepy. She snuggled into Inuyasha's warm sweatshirt, but he nudged her awake. "Stop it. Don't fall asleep."  
"Why not?" She murmured, her face in his shoulder.   
"Because we don't know what's gonna happen." Inuyasha whispered. "You'll be better prepared if you're alert."  
"I'll be alert after I take a nap." Kagome rationalized. She gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Inuyasha banged his head against the wall.  
Kouga spread out on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "Man, this thing is so cracked up. I guess they do need interior designers."  
"Well, she's asleep." Sango said dryly. Miroku noticed the position Kagome was in and turned to Sango. "Aren't you sleepy?" he coaxed. "I'll let you borrow my shoulder."  
"No thanks." Sango replied, and gently pushed his face away. "Why don't you distract yourself with thinking of a way to rescue Shippou and get us out of here?"  
Miroku pouted for a second, but then something crafty replaced the look in his eyes and a second later Sango could see a plan formulating. "Okay, I got it." He announced a moment later. "Inuyasha, wake Kagome up."   
"Gladly." Inuyasha replied, pushing her. And pushing, and pushing, and..  
"You're not doing it right." Sango said. She went to Kagome and whispered in her ear: "Kagome.. Hyde."  
Kagome sat up and looked around frantically. "Where?!"  
"Where what?" Sango asked innocently.   
Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Sango, I had the weirdest dream.. you told me that Hyde was in my house! And he looked so hot, and.."  
"It's just a dream." Sango interrupted. "But we need you to wake up now."  
"Oh okay." Kagome went back to yawning and stretching as the three boys looked at Sango with a mixture of awe and confusion.  
"How did you do that?" asked Inuyasha.   
"Who's Hyde?" asked Kouga.  
"Do you think he's cute too, Sango-chan?" asked Miroku.   
"What's he doing in Kagome's house?" asked Kouga.  
"How come you didn't do that on the day of the trip? I had to carry that bucket of water." said Miroku.   
"Hyde is a singing star. He's a total hottie and Kagome has the biggest crush on him. And I have to save it for emergencies or she'll become immune." Sango explained, wisely ignoring all the other questions. The guys thought this over.   
"Never heard of him." They announced in unison.   
"You've been living under a rock!" Kagome exclaimed.   
"More like in reality." Kouga retorted. "No time to check out the newest stars when you're on the other side of the law, Kagome."  
Kagome considered this. "Yeah, you're right. It's okay, Kouga, you can come to my house one day and I'll show you my collection of pictures!!"  
Kouga looked a little panicked. "Uhm sure. But why don't you show Inuyasha? He's uhm probably more uhm appreciative."   
Inuyasha scowled at him. "Son of a bitch."   
Sango cleared her voice. "Hello? We're still trying to escape? Remember?"  
"Sounds familiar." Kouga agreed. "So what's the plan, Miroku?"  
"This is so easy that even Kagome can't screw it up." Miroku said cheerfully. Inuyasha clamped his hand over Kagome's mouth before she could make a comeback. She thought about biting him, but settled for a glare. "The thing is," Miroku continued. "Naraku is out for revenge, and he'll do anything to get it. So we avoid him. But if we really can't help it, run before you fight. Especially you, Inuyasha. We're not out to draw blood today."  
A few minutes later Miroku had offended some other people, but the plan was set, even though no one but Miroku was happy with their roles.   
"I don't want to lead the girls to safety!" Kouga complained. "Why can't I have Inuyasha's job? Any wuss could escape a beach house!"  
Kagome and Sango glared at him. Kouga grinned sheepishly. "Uh.. on the other hand, it would be a pleasure to be in the company of you girls."   
"Everyone ready?" Miroku asked, and got four nods in reply. "Let's go then." He got his lock pick out of his pocket and they were out in a second.  
"Be charming." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as the group split up. "Fucking Miroku. Who do I look like, Josh Hartnett? Well, maybe a little, but how the hell am I supposed to pull off charming?" After a few minutes search turned up no sign of Kikyou, Inuyasha went back to grumbling. "Stupid Kikyou, where are you? I swear, if you're in the bathroom plucking or waxing something again, I'm gonna.."   
Kouga opened the front door with a flourish. "Let's go, ladies."  
Sango bit her lip as she took one last look down the empty hall behind her. "I'm worried about Miroku."  
"Sweetie, you spend two thirds of your day worrying about him. Give it a rest." He gave her a gentle shove out the door and closed it behind him. Sango slapped his hand. "You suck, Kouga."   
"Okay," he agreed pleasantly. "but you blow."  
The girls shrieked in tandem. "That's so gross!"  
"Yeah." Kouga said proudly. "I learned it in eighth grade. Boys locker room."   
Miroku strolled down the empty halls, checking open doors and knocking on the closed ones. So far he'd gotten nothing but televisions, mismatched furniture and a flirtatious suggestion from Kagura that he chose to ignore, keeping Sango firmly in mind. Yet he had not found what he was looking for. Where the hell could Naraku be?  
Inuyasha stalked around a corner, scowling so hard he didn't see Kagura, who he bumped into.   
"Well, well." Kagura grinned, and tugged Inuyasha's sweatshirt straight. "You're the second delicious guy I've bumped into in the last five minutes. What are you all up to?"  
Used to her, Inuyasha barely flicked Kagura a glance before his gaze flickered beyond. "Where's Kikyou?"  
Kagura raised an eyebrow. "I thought you two were over."  
"We are." Inuyasha replied impatiently. "This is business, Kagura. Now, be a good girl and spill."  
Kagura leaned against the wall and pouted. "I never knew why you were interested in her." she complained. "She's so.. uptight with guys."  
Inuyasha thought back. "Not as much as you'd think." he countered.   
Kagura mulled over this new piece of information. "Well," she shrugged. "to each his own, I suppose. Anyways, Kikyou's beach-hopping. This one cute lifeguard was checking her out the other day we were here and she's so on the rebound, you know, so she just might take him up on the offer. If she can't find him or decides he's totally gross, she's probably shopping." Kagura had been watching Inuyasha carefully when she mentioned the cute lifeguard and Kikyou's potential love interest, but to her disappointment, she saw no reaction.   
"Just like her." Inuyasha complained. "How the hell am I supposed to find the brats then?"  
"What brats?" Kagura wanted to know. "I can help you." Her gaze, and her finger, slid down Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha sighed. "I guess you'll be okay." he said doubtfully. "Try to keep your hands to yourself though." Kagura pouted again. "You're no fun." she complained. "You and Kikyou were made for each other."  
"I wouldn't mind so much if you weren't so interested in my brother." Inuyasha explained, putting a hand on the small of her back as he steered her in the direction he hoped the kids were in. "It's just.. wrong."  
"Like it's my fault you're both so yummy. But I guess my heart is still with Sess-chan. He just has so much class."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
Kagura laughed. "Nothing, nothing. I think the kids are upstairs."  
"Hey, Kagome." Sango nudged her friend. "That lifeguard is checking you out."  
"He is?" Kagome looked up from the rock she was sitting on. "Wow."  
"He's coming over here!" Sango hissed.   
"Do I have anything on my teeth?" Kagome whispered back.  
"No. You go, girl! Good thing Kouga's off buying drinks."  
"What? What does he have to do with this?"  
"Never mind. Flirt your heart out, Kagome-chan."  
~Five Minutes Later~  
Kouga sauntered up to Sango and dropped down next to her, handing her a soda. "What's going on?"  
Sango sushed him and nodded towards Kagome. "Look! He's totally falling for the innocent look." Kouga scowled and got up, but Sango yanked him down again. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Better me that Inuyasha." Kouga retorted. "Besides, there's no time to be flirting now. What if Naraku discovers we're gone and sends someone out to find us? You wouldn't want to get an innocent bystander caught up in this daytime soap, do you?"  
Sango thought this over. "I guess not." she said relunctantly. "But she's having so much fun."  
"She can have fun after we get the hell out of here."  
"I guess you're right." Sango conceded. "Well, try not to frighten Golden Boy too much."  
"You guys named him?" Kouga asked incredulously.  
Sango shrugged.   
Kagome was pulled away from 'Golden Boy', whose real name was Kyle, by Kouga. "What??" she asked, looking back to make sure the lifeguard hadn't lost interest. He hadn't. In fact, he was trailing after them. Kouga sighed. "Kagome," he said, as sternly as he could manage. "we don't have time for this. I think we should be getting back in the van now. That's the meeting place. If Inuyasha and Miroku are already there, they'll be wondering where we are."   
Kagome pouted for a second, then her usual smile took over her features. "Okay, fine."  
Kyle caught up with them. "Come on," he said to Kagome. "don't you want to climb up onto the lifeguard tower?"  
"Uhm." Kagome said.   
Kouga moved subtly forward and smiled in a way that seemed to make Kyle very nervous. "Uhm, you know what?" he said to Kagome, eyeing Kouga. "I think I hear someone drowning. It was nice talking to you!" He darted away.   
Kagome looked at Kouga. "You know, I would be impressed if I wasn't a little pissed at you right now."  
Kouga grinned.   
Miroku finally found Naraku in the third room on the second floor. Unfortunately, he was sleeping. A small, evil smile stole over Miroku's face as he thought of different ways to wake him up. Eventually, he set down the lighter and relunctantly decided to be mature. For the time being. Instead, he perched on a nearby chair and kicked at the mattress. "Yo, Naraku. Wake up."   
Naraku sat up, his dark eyes cold. "How did you get in here?"  
"You don't have security guards." Miroku reminded him. "I guess the black market business isn't paying off, huh? And if I were you," Miroku continued. "I wouldn't reach for the phone just now."   
Naraku pulled his hand back slowly. "What do you want?" He asked icily.   
"I want to deal." Miroku said quietly.   
Naraku narrowed his eyes. "You have three minutes."   
Miroku took a deep breath. "I'm willing to work for you. I can keep an eye on Inuyasha and Kouga. They trust me. I give you a weekly report on what they're doing and what they're planning. You know Inuyasha can't stay out of the business for long. You're going to have tough competition very soon. This isn't just an idyllic vacation, you know."  
Naraku considered this. "What's in it for you?" he asked suspiciously.   
"My girlfriend's brother is sick." Miroku said evenly. "There's no way her family can come up with the money it'll take to give him the treatment he needs. You cut me in 15% on all your future deals for as long as I'm in your employment."  
"Impossible." Naraku snapped. "5%."  
Miroku shook his head. "Do you know what kind of danger I'm putting myself in? Inuyasha and Kouga are dangerous apart, imagine them together. And if I get caught, where am I going to run? Think about it, Naraku, there's no one besides me who can do this job."  
"There would be no reason to need a inside spy if I have them all right here, Miroku. How are they going to escape?"  
"Well, can I point out that I already did? And besides, there's no way you can keep them locked up forever. I don't think there are any locks in the world that can do that. They're fucking Houdinis. The only way to get at them is through the inside. You mess up every deal they make from now on, and eventually they'll burn out. That's the best revenge you can have; making Inuyasha lose faith in himself. Oh, and one last thing. Leave the families alone. You're dealing with the guys. Don't be stupid and drag other people into this."  
Naraku thought. "15%, if you give me a good reason for why you're doing this, and I'll follow your conditions."  
Miroku stood up and headed toward the door. When he turned back, his eyes were dark and unreadable. "My girlfriend means everything to me." he said quietly. "I would do anything to make her happy."  
"You're a weak person." Naraku remarked.   
Miroku smiled as he left. "Maybe so. But to Sango, I'll be a hero."   
"Now, you're sure they're in here." Inuyasha looked hard at Kagura, trying to see if she was lying.  
"Of course I'm sure." Kagura rolled her eyes and popped her gum. "Aren't I the one who had to bring those brats food and water? I mean, do they really need three different kinds of juice? Kikyou is too nice to kids, I swear."  
"Enough talking." Inuyasha interrupted. "Hand over the key."  
"Key?" Kagura asked blankly.   
"Yes, the key to the room!"  
Kagura shrugged. "Damn, Inuyasha, why didn't you say so? I don't have the key, Naraku does. It's his security against your escape, since we couldn't afford guards and all.." she shrugged again.   
Inuyasha groaned. "Well, you can leave now, Kagura."  
"Just like a guy." Kagura sulked teasingly, swinging her way down the stairs. "Use a girl then make her leave when it's over."  
Inuyasha chuckled, then studied the knob. "Well, I'm no Miroku, but.."  
"When do you think they're coming?" Kagome spread out on the mattress, staring at the ceiling of the van. "I'm getting sort of worried. What if they really got cut up into little pieces."  
"Hey, hey." Kouga said, irritated. "Stop it, Kagome. Look, you made Sango all pale. She looks like a ghost now."  
Sango huffed and unwrapped a package of gumballs. "It's tough work being Miroku's girlfriend."  
"Yeah." Kagome agreed with a wrinkle of her nose. "He has such wandering hands."  
"No, I mean I have to worry about him so much!"  
"You shouldn't." Kouga said, sprawled out on the bean bag. "Miroku can handle himself, okay? You haven't seen him on the job. Man, that guy can get ruthless."  
"Ruthless?" Kagome asked. "Miroku? Ruthless?"  
"Just because you've only seen him as boyfriend and childhood friend-"  
"And math tutor." Kagome added.   
"Yeah, you've just never seen him as a, you know, a criminal."  
Sango covered her eyes with her arm. "Don't remind me. God, I'm dating a hardened criminal."  
"I wouldn't say hardened, exactly." Kouga replied thoughtfully. "He's just a kid, you know."  
"And you're so much older." Kagome laughed. "Don't tell me, you have kids already, huh?"  
Kouga laughed. "No, not yet- holy shit!"  
"What?" Kagome sat up, alarmed. "What happened?"  
"I forgot to check up on the kids!"  
"You have kids?" Sango sat up on the armchair.   
"No, no my sister and the twins- hold on, I gotta find a phone."  
Inuyasha entered the brightly lit room and found Rin and Shippou asleep, their two little heads bent together. Giving an impatient sigh, Inuyasha went over and lifted Shippou by his collar. "Hey kid, wake up."   
Rin leapt forward and clamped her teeth on Inuyasha's jean-clad leg. "Leggo of Shippou!" she demanded when she came up for breath, and Inuyasha took the chance to pick her up too. "Hey kids, if you don't cooperate, I'll leave you two here and tell Miroku you died."  
"Miroku?" Immediately Rin's face lit up. "You know Miroku?"  
"Yeah, yeah. He sent me here. Though God knows why." Inuyasha added in a mutter. "Anyways, be quiet and follow me or I won't be responsible for you if you get caught again."  
Rin and Shippou's eyes widened and they promised to be as silent as they could.   
Miroku slipped out the back door and spotted the van parked a discreet thirty feet away, partially hidden by a palm tree. He reached it to find Sango already half out of her mind with worry, thanks to Kouga and Kagome and their comments. She jumped out of the front seat and into his arms. "Miroku! I was so worried about you! Did you get any part of your body chopped off?"  
Miroku grinned and kissed her. Sango's back bumped against the side of the van and Kagome and Kouga looked at each other from inside. "What's that noise?" Kagome asked.   
"I think they're having a joyful reunion."   
"Nah." Miroku assured Sango outside. "I'm fine. Of course, you're welcome to check if you want."   
Sango kissed him again.   
"Hey, break it up." Inuyasha called as he strode toward the van, Rin and Shippou at his heels. "We got kids here and you're going over the PG rating."  
Miroku laughed as Shippou and Rin scampered into his arms, chattering about their adventures with Sesshoumaru and Naraku.  
"Well," Kouga said, sticking his head out. "now that we're a big happy family again, can we please get going before we're a big happy family held hostage by a gang?"  
  
Ending Notes: Hey guys, it's been a while, huh? Well, how was Christmas, everyone? I hope you had a great time, because I did! A little inside tip: China guys are so................. HOT! I mean, we lived at this one hotel with the cutest little doorman I've ever seen! Well he's not little, I mean he's taller than me and all, but he's young, you know? And then he wore these adorable classes and I was drooling and wondering if I could bring him home as a souvenir? And then there's this salon in China, where we went to in Shanghai and I got the hottest guy washing my hair! And I was like... okay, no drooling now...  
*sigh* Yeah. But in a few days the horror of school will be starting and even though it's finals season and all, I'll try my best to update more! Because I know I'm pretty bad with that. *wince* Well, thanks for being faithful readers and please review so I can know if anything's wrong! Oh, and feel free to email me if you have any questions, okay? Happy 2003!  
P.S. I couldn't help the Josh Hartnett remark.. isn't he just the hottest guy ever? Oh, and I forgot.. Hyde? Beautiful! 


	11. A Little Angst

Author's Rambling: Before I start the chapter, I just want you to know that I'm grateful for all your reviews, (especially the positive ones, lol) but do try to keep in mind that *wince* I can't spend a lot of time writing, what with finals and high school and living in freakin' Mission, which is infamous for its school pressure and high insanity rates. Okay, well maybe not the latter but trust me, there is no time to squeeze in for writing, unfortunately. So I try to update as much as possible, so thanks to the people who understand that. My I sound so stuffy now, don't I? What I mean to say, however, is that I would update if I could, but if I haven't that means that there's no way for me to, so please be patient and stay sane. *sweatdrop* Thanks.  
Oh yeah, sorry about there being no indentation and all. I did put it in when I was writing, but I guess it didn't show up on the site. Sorry.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor am I making any profit, etc etc. Go Lakers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just love Inuyasha in his human form, which is probably why I put him in human form for this whole story. ^______________^ His black hair and violet (yes, VIOLET) eyes are just so delicious looking! Lucky Kagome... tehee. [some of my friends don't believe Inuyasha has violet eyes . tehee]  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter 11: A Little Angst  
  
==============================================================  
  
"I have to call my family." Kouga was in the front seat, his phone in his hand. "I guess it's still not safe to call?"  
"Of course not." Sango scoffed. "If it was, we could all be home right now, and not crammed into this little van."  
"Oh, calm down." Kagome said good-naturedly. "There are only seven of us."  
Sango groaned and covered her eyes. "We're a ten car pileup waiting to happen."  
"I've never been in a car accident before." Shippou said thoughtfully. "Do you think it's fun, Rin?"  
"It is not fun." Sango interrupted. "It's painful, especially if you get whiplash."  
"What's whiplash?" Rin asked, wide-eyed.   
As Sango regaled the two kids with car accident horror stories, Miroku and Kouga were pondering the phone problem.  
"Look," Kouga said finally. "we're only ten minutes away from my place. Do you think we can drop by, just to make sure they're okay?"  
Inuyasha glared icily from the driver's seat, and Kouga flopped back. "Yeah, I didn't think so."  
"Poor Kouga-kun." Kagome said sympathetically. "Don't worry, you can call them at the next pay phone."  
"Yeah." he muttered.   
Inuyasha scowled. "Hey, we're all running from these nuts here. If you're going to have a pity party, I'm jumping."  
"Out of the car?" Rin asked.   
Inuyasha turned his scowl to her. "Yes, out of the car."  
"Won't it hurt?" she asked thoughtfully.  
Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Miroku spoke first. "Virgin ears, Inuyasha." he warned.  
"What's a virgin?" Shippou asked.   
  
=============================================================  
  
"That was the longest car ride I've ever had to endure." Kagome griped as they stopped for gas. "I'm serious, when I get home, I am never going to babysit ever again."  
"Quiet." Miroku hushed. "You'll hurt their feelings."  
"They're asleep." Kagome informed him. "Finally. And I'm not saying I don't like them, because they're irresistable and all, but three hours in a small van is enough to make anyone swear off children."  
"My van is not small." Miroku grumbled.   
Inuyasha walked by at that moment, caught the remark and rolled his eyes. "Sure, Miroku, and you're not interested in girls at all."  
"But I am interested in girls." Miroku mused. Kagome shook her head.  
"What's for lunch?" Kouga asked. "Actually, this late in the afternoon, it's closer to dinner."  
"I'm hungry." Kagome commented.   
"Hot dogs." Sango announced.   
Everyone turned to her. "Hot dogs?" they asked in unison.  
"Hot dogs." she confirmed. "Besides being the only familiar thing I can find in the store, it's the only thing the kids will eat. Besides candy, but I drew the line at that. No point in them getting hyper."  
Kagome shuddered at the thought, then realized something. "You mean they're awake? Again?"  
Sango nodded.  
"But I just got them to fall asleep!" Kagome wailed. "Twenty minutes ago! Don't they need rest?"  
"Calm down." Kouga soothed. "Kids are like that, Kagome. Don't freak."  
"Twenty minutes!" Kagome said, ignoring the heads that were beginning to turn. "Twenty minutes! That's .." she paused. "1200 seconds! I only had 1200 seconds of peace!"  
Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances. "We need to bring them back to the shelter." Miroku said. "Their moms are probably frantic, and Kagome's going into hysterics. That'll attract attention."  
Inuyasha glared at him. "You think you should've thought of that before we drove two hours past it?"  
Miroku shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Hey, I'm just a teenager. I can't be trusted to think ahead and all that."  
"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed pleasantly. "And I'm just a teenager too. I can't be trusted not to suffocate you in your sleep."   
"I'll drive." Miroku volunteered quickly. "You can take a nap on the mattress."  
"I don't take naps." Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
===============================================================  
  
"I thought he didn't take naps." Kouga looked in distaste at the lump on the mattress.   
"I don't." A muffled voice rose out of the blankets.  
"Then get out of there! You're taking up the whole thing. I want to sleep."  
Inuyasha made a rude gesture at Kouga, sparking a whole new question and answer segment courtesy of Shippou and Rin. Sango looked worriedly at Kagome, who had buried her head under a pillow while the children crawled over her.  
"Hurry up, Miroku." she urged. "I'm afraid Kagome-chan is going to suffocate herself."  
"This is as fast as the van will go." Miroku replied tersely. "Any faster and the police will be on us so fast.. and how are we going to explain two kidnapped children in the back? Not to mention that the interior design of this thing is not entirely legal."  
Sango groaned.  
  
================================================================  
  
The kids didn't want to leave them. This was apparent by the way Rin and Shippou were currently attached to Miroku's legs, one on each. "We don't wanna go back! WE DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!"  
Kagome winced. Inuyasha, who seemed to have more sensitive hearing than the rest of them, was hiding the car. Kagome and Kouga decided, wisely, to join him and leave Miroku and Sango to comfort the kids.   
  
Kagome opened the door and unceremoniously shoved Inuyasha off the mattress. "My turn." she announced. Kouga's eyes widened. "Hey! No fair! It was my turn!" he tugged at her shirt and she punched him in the stomach. Inuyasha yawned and blinked sleepily as Kouga and Kagome got involved in a wrestling match. "Hey." he said irritably when they got a little too touchy for his taste. "Kagome, you roll around with every guy you meet?" She stopped long enough to give him a withering glare, but that meant Kouga had a window of opportunity for the mattress, and he took it. Kagome said a soft shriek of indignance, and turned to Inuyasha for help. "Inuyasha.." she wheedled. "'yasha, help me... get Kouga-kun off.."  
Inuyasha shook his head. "You're in this one your own."   
"But it's your fault!" When he showed no signs of moving, Kagome narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to Kouga, who wasn't even pretending to sleep. He grinned cheekily at her, his face propped up with a hand. Kagome looked around for something to throw.  
  
Miroku and Sango found Kouga sulking in the bean bag and Inuyasha yawning in the chair. Kagome was snuggled quite comfortably on top of the mattress, a blissful smile on her face.   
"What happened?" Sango asked. "I thought Kouga was next in line for the bed."  
"That's what I thought too." Kouga grumbled.  
"Oh hush." Kagome called out good-naturedly. "You offered me the mattress, remember? So gentlemanly."  
Kouga scowled at her. "You pinched me. You have sharp nails, 'gome."   
She grinned and blew a kiss at him. "You're so cute when you get mad." Kouga blushed furiously and Inuyasha opened his eyes long enough to scowl at the pair. "Disgusting." he announced.   
"You're just jealous." Kagome teased. "Because you can't hold normal conversations like Kouga-kun and me can."  
"And I." Sango corrected automatically.   
"Be quiet." Miroku said sharply.   
"Well, sorry." Sango sulked a little. "Grammer is my best subject."  
"No, not you, sweetie." He wrapped an arm around her. "I hear something."  
Everyone froze. "What do you hear?" Kagome whispered.   
"I don't-" Miroku shook his head helplessly and glanced over to Inuyasha. He tilted his head, holding up a hand when Kouga would have spoken. His eyes narrowed in the slightly, then, before anyone could blink, Inuyasha was out of his slouch and in the front seat, twisting the key in the ignition.   
"What?" Kagome asked, scampering towards the window. "What's going on?"   
Sango was thrown back into Miroku when the car suddenly kicked into gear. They tumbled onto the mattress. The gravity of the situation proved itself when Miroku got up and made sure Sango was okay, all without a suggestive remark or misplaced hand. Kagome looked out the window and squinted. "There's someone following us." she announced.   
"Obviously." Inuyasha replied tersely, his eyes on the road. Kagome braced herself against in the front passenger seat, where she had somehow climbed onto. "You're going really fast, Inuyasha. I don't think it's safe."  
"Beats the alternative."  
Kagome took another peek out. "You think it's the guys from the gang." she stated.   
"Who else could be chasing us in a black car?" Miroku asked, biting back his sarcasm.  
"Why are they still after us?" Sango demanded. "Miroku, explain this to me. I don't quite understand the whole behind this side-and-seek thing."  
"It's complicated." Miroku replied shortly. He exchanged glances with Kouga. "Very complicated. I don't want you getting involved, Sango."  
"And since when do you get to dictate what I do and don't get involved in?" Sango was getting visibly angry now. "I'm serious, Miroku."  
"So am I." he shot back. "There is no way in hell I'm telling you."  
"Oh, you'll be there soon."   
"Sango!" Kagome was shocked. Sango and Miroku had never gotten in this serious of an argument, except for when they broke up, so there was good cause for alarm. "Stop it, guys." she pleaded. "Don't fight. Don't!"   
"It's none of your business." Miroku was saying to Sango, his lips pressed white with control.  
"It's never any of my business!" Sango yelled back. "How come you're late for the movie, Miroku? That's none of my business. Who was that girl whispering to you, Miroku? Oh, that's none of my business either. How about, why does that policeman recognize you, Miroku? None of my business either!"  
"You're right." Miroku's voice raised slightly. "You're right. It is none of your business. So why don't you stop asking?"  
"Stop it!" Kagome was verging on frantic now. "Stop it! This is why you broke up before, remember? Stop it!"   
Inuyasha had his foot pressing hard against the pedal. Kouga was pale. Sango was on the verge of tears. Miroku's eyes were blank. The noise level rose.  
"Everyone shut the fucking up!"   
The car silenced.   
Inuyasha looked back. "Right now," he said evenly, "we are being chased by people who would kill us given half the chance. I am driving twice the legal speed limit. What I do not need right now is a soap opera drama being played out behind me, okay?"   
"Don't be so insensitive!" Kagome burst out, but bit her words back when she saw the expression on Inuyasha's face.  
  
================================================================================  
  
"We're getting split up!" Kagome paced the forest trail as Kouga watched her idly. "I'm serious, Kouga. Sango and Miroku won't talk to each other, and-" she paused, blew some hair out of her eyes. "I can't stand Inuyasha right now." Kouga shrugged. "Inuyasha's not good with this relationship stuff. You can't blame him for being a little insensitive."  
Kagome smiled a little. "Then how come you ended up so understanding?" Kouga smiled a little and draped his jacket around her. "Just lucky, I guess."   
  
"She's crying." Miroku slumped against a tree. "I made her cry, Inuyasha. What kind of fucking bastard am I?"   
Inuyasha shook his head in response. "Women. I told you not to get involved."  
Miroku scowled. "You told me to go for it."  
"Yeah, just so you'd get out of my apartment."  
"It's half mine." Miroku reminded him. "I don't know what to do."  
"Sell the other half to me."  
"I meant about Sango."  
Inuyasha pushed his hair back. "Damn, kid, what are you coming to me for? I don't know what to do when they cry."  
Miroku shook his head. "I don't want her to hurt."   
But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention anymore, because he'd just spotted Kagome and Kouga walking into the clearing, looking cozy enough with his jacket around her. Inuyasha glared. Miroku followed his gaze and sighed wearily. "Inuyasha, not now. We can't handle you being into her."  
"I'm not." Inuyasha scowled. "Not at all. Not even a little bit."  
"I don't blame you." Miroku said thoughtfully. "Kagome is very pretty."  
"No." Inuyasha said firmly. "She's not."   
"Of course she is." Miroku said reasonably. "Of course, Sango is the most beautiful girl in the world, but Kagome's not bad either."   
Inuyasha didn't say anything, which is just as well since the topic of conversation was quickly approaching them. "Did you two make up yet?" Kagome asked Miroku. "Is Sango still crying? She won't let me in the van."  
"Yeah." Miroku muttered. He scrubbed his face with his hands. "Yeah, she is."   
Kagome bit her lip. "You guys aren't going to break up again, are you?"   
Miroku stood up straight. "I don't know!" he exploded. "I don't know anything." He stormed off into the trees. A moment later there was a loud cracking sound, and Kagome started. "Is he hitting a tree?" she asked. Kouga stood up. "I'll go see." he volunteered. "Seeing as how I'm the 'sensitive' one and all." he smirked at Inuyasha and Kagome giggled.   
"Inside joke?" Inuyasha snarled nastily. Kouga and Kagome exchanged glances before he disappeared in the direction Miroku had gone.   
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome sneaked a glance at the boy. His dark hair was hiding his eyes, and his stance was defiant.   
"What do you want?" he asked, his voice rough.  
"Is something bothering you?" Kagome found her voice was going smaller as she spoke.   
"Of course not. My brother wants me dead, what could be bothering me?"  
"I thought you don't care about what your brother thinks." Kagome remarked.   
"I don't care what he thinks. I care if he has people with big machine guns and small brains after me."  
"But besides that, is anything else bothering you?"  
"Well, we're stuck here at a rest stop because it's impossible for everyone to stay in that car now that Miroku and Sango have had a lover's spat. And the rest stop is in the middle of a freakin' forest, for God's sake. A forest, Kagome! I'm not made for the forest!"  
"Actually, you look pretty natural here." Kagome mused. "Sorta like you _were_ made for the forest."   
"Well I'm not, okay?"  
Kagome smiled placidly and patted his knee. "You're a city-boy, huh, Inuyasha?"  
He sank lower into the dirt. "How did we get into the country-side, anyways? We're only a couple hours from Tokyo."  
"I guess it's the direction we went it." Kagome theorized. "Oh well, Inuyasha. Look at the bright side."  
"We'll run out of gas, money and food soon?" Inuyasha guessed.   
"No, you finally have a chance to truly connect with someone for the first time in your life, Inuyasha."  
"That's not true."  
"Oh? Who have you connected with before?"  
"No, what I meant was I don't really want to connect with any of you."  
"Hey!" Kagome slapped his shoulder. "You should be glad you're making new friends."  
"I already knew Miroku and Kouga before." Inuyasha pointed out. "I even saw Sango before. You're the only stranger here."   
"So you like me yet?" Kagome smiled charmingly at him. "You know you do."  
"Do not."  
"Yes you do." Kagome pushed him lightly. "Admit it. You love me."  
Inuyasha swallowed. Love wasn't a word he used often or casually.   
"You know you do." Kagome grinned and leaned over to push his raven hair back. "Come on, 'yasha. Admit it."   
In one swift move he'd pulled her into his lap.  
Kagome looked startled. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"  
"Want me to admit I like you?" Inuyasha was smiling a little now, his 'dangerous' smile. "I can do better. I can show you."  
Kagome shifted back only to be confronted with his knees. "I changed my mind." she stammered. "I don't have to to know. I take back my question."   
"A little too late." Inuyasha leaned forward, his breath stirring her hair. "You wanted to know, Kagome. You know what they say about curiosity and the cat."  
"But I'm not a cat." Kagome squeaked.   
"I wouldn't be about to kiss you if you were."  
"You're.. you're going to kiss me?" Kagome stuttered.   
"About to." He corrected her absently, his gaze on her mouth. "You're not going to play shy, are you?"  
"Who's playing?"   
  
==================================================================================  
  
Kouga was trying to talk Miroku out of further damaging his knuckles.   
"Come on." he coaxed. "You know she's gonna forgive you. That's what girls do. They get all huffy and sulk for a while, maybe vent a couple of tears. But you a couple of flowers and she'll be back in your arms in no time."  
Miroku punched a nearby tree, ignoring the blood already staining his hand. "You don't understand. She's not like that. We.. we have a long history. And it always ends this way. Always."  
"History repeats itself." Kouga quipped.  
"You're telling me." Miroku hit the hapless tree again. "First time was in seventh grade. That time it was, 'Miroku, how come you missed school for so many days?' Then it was freshman year. 'Miroku, you're usually so good at math. Why did you flunk it this quarter?' Three months ago it was 'Miroku, how come you're always late? And how come you're never where you say you'll be?' And now this." The tree received another blow. "Damn it! I'll never win with her."   
"Just out of curiosity," Kouga asked. "what _are_ the answers to those questions?"   
Miroku smiled wryly. "What do you think, Kouga?"  
"The job." Kouga said.   
"Right." Miroku examined his bloody knuckles expressionlessly. "It's always the job."   
Kouga shook his head and mock-toasted him. "It's what we are, Miroku."  
Miroku dropped onto the ground and closed his eyes. "It is, isn't it?"   
  
  
======================================================================================  
  
After her crying jag, Sango was feeling a more than a little guilty about taking the whole van for herself. She was tired, she was sad, but more than all that, she was embarassed at the scene she and Miroku had caused. She hated fighting with him, it always left her drained and feeling as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. And worst of all, it happened every time. And every time she was disgusted with herself after it, because even knowing all the words she'd said, she still loved him so much it hurt to think of it. Drained, Sango unlocked the doors and collapsed on the mattress, promising herself to apologize to everyone and talk things out with Miroku. Again. For the fiftieth time.   
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
Ending Notes: You don't hate me all now, do you? Miroku and Sango are the cutest couple ever and of course they'll end up together, in this fanfic at least. Promise. ^^ And as much as Kagome and Kouga flirt, you know this is a IY/K pairing. ^__^ For all you Fluffy-lovers out there, he'll come back soon, so don't worry! So will Kagura, Naraku and Kikyou. Plus I might add some more villains. If anyone has any special requests they wanna see, review and tell me so! Or review anyways!   
  
Since finals are over for the moment and I know my grade in two of my toughest classes, expect maybe another update this weekend or this week. Don't get your hopes up though! And don't flame me if I don't. -.-;;; Teehee I'm thankful for all the people who read and review! ^_~ Thanks for your encouragement! 


	12. Whirling and Drying

A/N: *sweatdrop* I've let you wait long enough, so start reading! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, etc.  
  
Dedication: TADASHI!! From Kinpachi Sensei, who's only the cutest boy in the world. MARRY ME, TADASHI! ^.~ *sweatdrop* Sometimes I worry about me..  
  
Chapter 12: Whirling and Drying  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked Sango worriedly. "Your eyes are all red, and your hair is limp, and-"  
"That's enough." Sango interrupted hastily. "Thanks. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
Kagome hugged her friend. "I'll always be here for you to talk to! No matter what happens with Miroku, even though personally I think you'll have a happy ending."  
"We better." Sango grouched. "Now, where is that jerk?"  
"Last I saw, he and Kouga were off in the woods."  
Sango looked alarmed. "I didn't drive him into being gay, did I?"  
"Kouga and Miroku?" Kagome mused over the image that popped in her head. "Not a bad couple."  
"Gross!"  
"Sorry, Sango-chan. And don't worry, I don't think anything can turn Miroku off girls. He and Kouga are probably off punching trees or something."   
"Sounds like them." Sango agreed. "I hope the trees are okay."  
"I think you'd better worry more about Miroku." Kagome advised. "I'd bring a couple rolls of bandages if I were you."  
As Sango prepared the dressing, she snuck a mischievous glance at Kagome. "So, what's going on between you and Inuyasha?"  
Kagome flushed, immediately giving herself away. "What makes you think anything is going on?" she asked unconvincingly.   
"Oh, come on!" Sango exclaimed. "I saw that smirk Inuyasha had on when you guys opened the door. And don't tell me your lipstick is always a little smudged."  
"I was eating." Kagome defended.   
"Fine, and I suppose Inuyasha suddenly developed a preference for Wild Strawberry?"  
Kagome gave Sango her best innocent look. "Inuyasha wears lipstick?"  
"That's what I want to know."  
"This is like the Barbie incident." Kagome said happily.  
Sango narrowed her eyes. "Are we changing the subject?"  
"Okay." Kagome admitted. "Maybe we kissed a little."  
"How can you kiss a little?" Sango asked. "Come on, give me the juicy details."  
Kagome turned a lovely shade of pink. "It was nothing much. Nothing explicit."  
Sango's eyes widened. "Hello! Have you seen Inuyasha? Did you somehow not notice that long black hair, those deep violet eyes, that pouty, delicious looking mouth? How can any physical contact with a male like that be anything but explicit?"  
Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Don't you have your own boyfriend?" she asked, a little irritably. "And besides, Miroku has black hair and purple eyes too."  
"And a nice body." Sango added. "But enough about him, how did you guys kiss?"  
A blissful smile creeped across Kagome's face. "Let me tell you all about it.."  
  
============Flashback Sequence==========================================  
  
"Who's playing?"  
Inuyasha gaze drifted up her face. "Hm?"  
"Who's playing?" Kagome repeated. "I don't wanna kiss you."  
A lazy smile stole across his face. "Liar."  
"I'm not lying!"  
"You're very bad at it." Inuyasha continued conversationally, as if she hadn't spoken. "What about," he suggested, "I kiss you once and you can tell me whether or not you like it?"  
Kagome's eyes didn't seem to be able to pull away from his mouth. "What?"  
Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her.  
Kagome realized how she was thinking in cliques, but it was the most amazing kiss she'd ever experienced. Okay, admittedly, it was the only kiss she'd ever experienced not initiated by a relative or child. But somehow, Kagome didn't think she would feel the same shocks and shivers if she were to kiss, well, Hojo, for instance. She didn't realize she was shaking until Inuyasha pulled away and frowned lightly. "Are you cold?" he asked, rubbing her arms absently.   
"No." Kagome squeaked. "It just felt.. shivery."  
Inuyasha's frown didn't go away. "It did, didn't it." He said thoughtfully. Then he'd somehow heard Sango unlocking the car door, and the moment was broken, leaving Kagome confused and Inuyasha annoyed.   
  
=========End Sequence===============================================  
  
"Wow." Sango breathed, Miroku forgotten for the moment. "Wow. Right out of a romance novel, Kagome! Did you feel the earth move and everything?"  
Kagome thought about this. "I imagine I felt the same way you feel when you kiss Miroku."  
Sango considered her friend's words. "You mean you felt Inuyasha's hand on your ass?"  
Kagome scowled. "Sango, I'm serious!"   
"Okay, okay." Sango relented with a grin. "Hm, you felt like you wanted to stay there forever and never let go and then you realize you're out of breath and everyone at the restaurant is staring at you?"  
"Everything except the staring thing." Kagome clarified. "The only thing staring at us were the sparrows in the tree."   
  
==================================================================  
  
Sango stomped angrily through the woods, planning what she was going to say to her boyfriend. "No nagging." She reminded herself firmly. "Just say what you are thinking and don't let him mess things up again, that asshole."  
Unbeknownst to her, Kouga and Miroku were a mere ten feet away and could hear every word she was uttering. Kouga grinned and nodded to Miroku, then slipped away before he could get caught in the crossfire.   
"Good luck." He said to Sango, who looked up from the leaf she was kicking in surprise. "Oh, thanks."  
Kouga departed and Sango was left facing Miroku in the clearing.   
She cleared her throat. "Uhm."  
Miroku was scowling a little. "I'm not an asshole."  
Sango sighed and approached him, taking his hand in hers. She 'tsk'ed. "I thought so. Why do you always have to go bloody your knuckles after a fight, Miroku? It's pretty stupid."  
"It's a form of anger-management." He told her. "So are you gonna kiss it better or what?"  
"I'm not kissing your blood." She replied, leaning forward to peck him lightly on the cheek. "I'll wash it with alcohol instead."  
He winced. "Monster."  
"Well, it's your own fault." Sango said just a little smugly, elaborately dousing a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol. "Now, are you going to play macho guy and not make a peep? Or are you gonna be the baby and throw a tantrum?"  
"Neither of those personas sound like me." Miroku retorted icily. "So hurry up and heal me, woman."  
"Not with that attitude." She narrowed her eyes at him and stabbed him with the cotton. "Here, you're healing." Miroku's handsome face twisted in pain. "Couldn't you be a little gentler?" he gasped.   
Sango smiled.   
  
==================================================================  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head. "Did you hear a whimper?"   
Kagome looked up from her magazine. "That probably means Miroku and Sango are coming back. He's always sulky after she washes his wounds."  
"Does she use that nasty stingy stuff?" Kouga wanted to know.  
"If you're talking about rubbing alcohol," Kagome said wryly. "then yes, she does, Kouga-kun."   
Kouga wrinkled his nose. "I hate that stuff." He told Inuyasha, who nodded in agreement.  
Kagome shook her head.   
"What are you reading?" Inuyasha asked, more out of boredom than curiosity.  
"Ten fun things to do at a sleepover." Kagome flipped the page, reading with interest.  
Kouga and Inuyasha eyed each other.  
"Like what things?" Kouga asked.  
"Well, playing a drinking game with soda. Like for instance, we can say, take a sip everything Inuyasha glares for no reason. Or take a sip everytime Miroku gets slapped by Sango. Stuff like that."  
"Sounds fun." Kouga remarked.  
"Why do you have to drink with soda?" Inuyasha complained. "The fun decreases when you eliminate the alcohol level."  
"Well," Kagome informed him frostily. "we're not all juvenile delinquints like you."  
He flashed her one of his unsettling smiles. Kagome gulped. Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I missed?" he asked casually.  
"No." Kagome replied. "What makes you say that?"  
Kouga shook his head slowly. "You're bad at lying, Kagome."  
She scowled and he smirked.   
Miroku and Sango lifted the back door of the van open and Miroku helped Sango up. Inuyasha noticed the flash of white on Miroku's right hand and raised an eyebrow. "When are you going to learn that taking your anger out on inanimate objects is a dumb-ass thing to do?"  
"So sensitive." Miroku remarked.   
"He just wants attention." Sango said. "Typical boy."  
"You may say that." Miroku agreed. "But everyone knows you love me."  
Sango wrinkled her nose prettily. "I wouldn't go that far. I just tolerate you."  
Miroku leaned over and gave her a noisy kiss on the mouth. "Liar."  
"A lot of that going around lately." Inuyasha said, sneaking a look at Kagome.   
  
=================================================================  
  
"Where are we going?" Kouga asked, staring up at the ceiling. The blue sparkles were beginning to form patterns.   
"I have no idea." Miroku replied. Unfortunately, he was the one driving at the moment.   
"We need to wash our clothes." Kagome announced suddenly.   
Inuyasha gave her an odd look. "What, you want us to find you a creek?"  
"A laundromat would be better." Kagome replied blithely. "I want to wear my cute red sweater but it has dirt on it."  
"Dirt?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Is that all? Just be glad it's not worse."  
"Like blood?" Sango suggested. "Because Miroku's jeans have blood on them, so those have got to be washed too."  
"Blood is nothing." Inuyasha said halfheartedly. However, no one else seemed to share his nonchalant opinion, so off to the nearest town they headed.  
  
==================================================================  
  
"I've never been in a coin laundry place before." Kagome told Kouga, who was holding the door open for her. "I wonder what it's like."  
"Step through and you'll see." Miroku suggested dryly. "You're blocking the doorway."  
"Are you calling me fat?" Kagome scowled at him.   
"What?" Miroku asked, bewildered. He turned to Sango, who shook her head and slipped her hand in his. "I'll never understand girls." Miroku told Kouga, who was still holding the door, looking a little annoyed now.   
"Well, you have a girlfriend." Kouga snapped. "So you're a step ahead of us. Look at me. I'm the freaking doorman."  
"What, should I tip you?" Inuyasha asked, wrestling his way in past Miroku and Sango. Kouga let the door slam on the three of them.   
  
==================================================================  
  
"My knee hurts." Inuyasha grumbled. "Stupid Kouga. If we ever get back to civilization, I'm going to sue you."  
"Stop whining, Inuyasha." Kagome studied the knobs on the machine. "Sango, how do you use this?"  
Sango shrugged sheepishly. "Dad does all the laundry at home. I just wash dishes. So I can work a dishwasher. Are the buttons the same?"  
"I don't think so." Kagome said. "What about Miroku? Do you know?"  
Miroku shook his head. "We have people who wash our clothes for us. I just throw it down the tube thing and it's back in my room the next day."  
Kagome groaned. "Inuyasha? You live by yourself, you must know how to work a washing machine."  
Inuyasha considered this. "No. For some reason, my clothes are always clean."  
"You have a cleaning service, loser." Miroku rolled his eyes. "A girl goes by once a week to wash your dishes and do your laundry and stuff. You know, a cleaning service."  
Inuyasha looked lost. "Really?"   
"We hired them last year." Miroku reminded him. "Remember?"  
"Nope. But that explains an awful lot."   
Kagome shrieked. "Are you guys telling me that in a group of mature, responsible teenagers, no one can work a washing machine?"  
They heard the machine rumble. Kagome turned around to find their clothes swirling through the plastic door, the machine humming happily as it washed their clothes.  
"I have magic." she whispered.  
"Or," Sango said. "Kouga started it while you were throwing a tantrum."  
"I was not throwing a tantrum." Kagome turned her attention to Kouga. "You know how, Kouga? How?"  
Kouga shrugged. "Someone has to do the laundry at my house." he pointed out. "We're not all rich kids like you."  
"I'm not rich." Kagome said defensively.  
"Me neither." Sango added.   
Inuyasha and Miroku grinned silently.   
"But," Kagome said, frowning. "we have families and parents who do it. How come you have to do the laundry in your family, Kouga?"  
He looked uneasy for a moment. "I guess you can call it a chore." he said finally.   
"Oh." Kagome said, dismissing the topic easily. "That's cool. At least now we can wash our clothes."  
  
====================================================================  
  
Sango was dozing, her back against Miroku's. She opened her eyes and found Kagome's face an inch from hers. She shrieked. "Kagome, what are you doing?"  
"Sorry." Kagome replied, leaning back. "I got too excited. Did you know that this laundry place sells souvenirs?!"  
Sango eyed her warily. "What, like little keychains in the shape of washing machines, and little novelty bottles of detergent?"  
"You saw it too?" Kagome asked excitedly. "Because I was just thinking, this is the perfect thing to get the people back home!"  
"Yeah, if you want them to hate you forever and ever." Sango yawned. "Are the clothes done?"   
"I don't know." Kagome said, glancing around. "Last I saw, Kouga was doing it. I tried to help, but he said he could handle it."   
"Why?" Inuyasha had come back from the mini arcade in time to hear Kagome. "What'd you do?"  
"Nothing." Kagome replied, a little sulkily. "Oh, by the way, whoever has a pair of white boxers? It's sort of red now."  
"I don't have any white boxers." Inuyasha shrugged. "  
"Me neither." Miroku shuddered. "White? With my skin tone?" He added mockingly.  
Kagome frowned, puzzled. "Well, they're not Kouga's either, because he just laughed when he saw it." Three sets of eyes turned to Sango, who had tuned out on the conversation and was busily examining her bracelet. "I think the color's fading." she said.   
"You wear boxers, Sango?" Miroku asked, then considered. "I think I can get used to that."  
"It's not like you'll ever see me in them." Sango retorted.  
Inuyasha grinned. "Shot down." He said, patting his friend on the back. "It's okay, you should be used to it by now."  
Miroku scowled at him and soon, the two boys were involved in a wrestling match. Kouga joined them a moment later, looking down at Miroku and Inuyasha in disgust. "I leave you guys for five minutes and you're assaulting washing machines?"  
"They're aiming for each other." Kagome said helpfully, as Miroku and Inuyasha banged into a nearby machine. The noise attracted the attention of the store manager, who rushed over. "What are you kids doing?!"  
  
====================================================================  
  
"If we had come alone," Sango grumbled. "we wouldn't get kicked out of every place we went to."  
"At least he let us take our clothes." Kouga said. "And they're dry, too." He gave his bag a shake.   
"This is so tacky." Inuyasha complained. "Carrying clothes in a plastic bag."  
"Labeled 'The Whirl 'n' Dry." Miroku chipped in. "It sounds like a cheap roller coaster."  
"At least they're clean clothes." Sango scolded. "And if it weren't for you two, they could have been ironed, too."  
"I didn't know they provided irons."  
"Who cares if clothes are wrinkled? I mean, sweatshirts don't really _wrinkle_, do they?"  
"Blouses do." Kagome said, pouting. "I'm going to have to wear wrinkly blouses! We better not go anywhere nice."   
Sango laughed so hard she snorted. "Imagine, us going to a fancy restaurant with this group?"  
As Kagome chuckled along with her friend, Inuyasha, Mrioku and Kouga frowned at each other. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
A few feet from the car, Miroku halted and threw an arm out to stop Sango. "Hold on."  
"What?" Perplexed, she craned her neck to look at the van. Nothing seemed out of place. "What's wrong?"  
Miroku tilted his head, listening. Finally, he shook the feeling off. "Nothing," he said, with an easy smile. "I just thought I felt something."  
"The last time you felt something, we ended up in a car chase." Sango pointed out. "Listen more."  
Miroku shook his head and glanced toward Inuyasha. "You getting anything?"  
"Nothing."  
"It's probably just my imagination." Miroku dismissed the thought of danger.   
"You never seemed the type to have a vivid imagination." Kouga eyed the car. "Maybe we should sweep it, just in case."  
"I don't have a broom." Kagome said thoughtfully. "But we can probably borrow one from The Whirl 'n' Dry."  
Inuyasha rubbed his face with his hands. "You keep her out of the way." he said to Sango. "That's the biggest help imaginable."  
  
====================================================================  
  
"I could've helped." Kagome sulked. Sango and her sat at the curb, peeling candy wrappers and eating chocolate. "I could have."  
"I know." Sango soothed, for the third time in twenty minutes. "But you know how overprotective guys can get."   
"They really think there's a bomb in there?"  
"More like a bug or something. I don't understand why they'd want us so bad. The gang, I mean, not the guys. I wonder what they're after?"  
"Well, we won't know because they won't tell us. Maybe we should get get them all sloppy drunk and trick it out of them."  
"Kagome!"   
"Well, I've been bored and reading a lot of magazines and stuff. Sooner or later an idea is going to pop out."  
"Nah, I don't think Miroku would get sloppy drunk. Inuyasha, maybe, but Miroku is the stoic type."  
"Are you kidding?" Kagome widened her eyes. "Inuyasha is too cool to get all weepy and stuff when he's drunk. Besides, to hear it from him, it sounds like he drinks a lot anyways, and don't you build up a resistance to it?"  
"He doesn't drink that much. Inuyasha-kun doesn't seem the budding alcoholic type to me."  
"I don't think they come in types. They," Kagome waved a hand vaguely. "just are."   
"Very profound." Sango replied drily. "But to get back to the original topic, how are we going to get the answer out of the guys, and legally?"  
"It would be so easy." Kagome said wistfully. "Go to a vending machine, pop in a few coins, and know why there's a dangerous gang chasing after us."   
"We're done." Miroku brushed his hair aside and sat next to Sango.   
"Did you find anything?" she asked.   
Neither of them noticed the brief hesitation before Miroku said, "No, all clean."  
"Alright then." Sango picked up the wrappers littering the pavement around them and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. "We can finally continue our vacation."  
As the group clambered into the van, Kagome noticed that the steering wheel had once again switched hands. Kouga stretched out in the driver's seat, sunglasses shielding his eyes. "Are we ready to go?"   
Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances. Miroku gave his head a slight shake. Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go."  
=====================================================================  
Ending Notes: Ahh, about time for an update, eh? Well I'm sorry if this chapter was a little slow and seemed like it went no where in turns of plot development, but I promise there was a reason for it. Or maybe I just felt like writing whatever. ^.~ I have no idea when you'll be getting another chapter, but I can promise you that I have already started on chapter 13. Enjoy! (and review, of course).  
To the Reviewers: I know I asked if you guys if you wanted any specific villain, and I got a request from Aya for Bankotsu-sama but I must admit I don't know who that is. -_-;;; But I am thinking about the Thunder brothers. ^^ If I can remember anything about them. -_-;;; Lol so Aya, if you could refresh my memory? ^-~  
To answer other questions:   
Clump: Of COURSE you can put my fic on your website!! Leave me a link so I can check it out! ^^  
Almost Everyone Else: Lol everyone wanted to know if they'd really kiss! Well you have you answer now doncha? ^-~ Hm.. people also asked how I can sleep at night with a cliffhanger... LOL you guys are so cool. ^^ Tranquilizers, that's how. 


	13. Thinking Circles

Chapter 13 : Thinking Circles  
  
Disclaimer: No profit is being made. :) Unless you count reviews a profit. You know, if I'm posting this on FF.net, there's really no point in a disclaimer, is there?  
  
A/N: Go ahead, read.  
"What are we going to do about the note?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. They were holding a private discussion while the girls took a bathroom break. Kouga had excused himself to go check out the vending machines on the far side of the rest stop. "I didn't tell the girls we found it, of course. But we can't just leave it like nothing happened."   
"What do you have in mind?" Inuyasha was leaning against the tile wall and wishing desperately for a cigarette. "I'm not so sure about this anymore."   
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What changed your mind?"   
Inuyasha dragged a hand through his long black hair. "It was so easy, you know? Double-cross Naraku, dump the girls off home and reap in the profits and the satisfaction of knowing that Naraku was killing himself to get to us."  
"It was a game." Miroku said softly, understanding in his voice.   
Inuyasha nodded silently. "He's getting harder."  
"It's not a game to them anymore." Miroku told him. "Naraku.. he put too much in this to be stupid now. He's going to keep checking up on me, making sure I'm not playing him for a fool."  
"Which you are." Inuyasha supplied.   
"I thought it would be easy." Miroku smiled weakly. "That was before he started getting personal. The gang never did that, you know? You could piss them off and except your car to be gone or stripped, or yourself to be mugged. But you wouldn't think of your girlfriend in danger, or her family. Or a freaking orphanage, for God's sake."   
"Something's changed." Inuyasha said softly. His eyes were looking into the distance, a thoughtful light in them. "The power's shifted."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Miroku's hiding something from me." Sango perched on the filthy wooden counter and watched Kagome wash her face. "I can tell."  
"How?" Kagome wondered, wiping her face with a brown paper towel. "He acts the same as he always does."   
"I can just tell." Sango replied, frowning lightly. Her hand trailed across the counter as she talked. "He's being sweeter than usual, and - OW!"  
Kagome jumped, then glanced around in reflex to see if there was some threat in the dimly lit public bathroom. When she didn't see anything, Kagome let out a breath. "You scared me, Sango! I thought there was an ax murderer in here. Or Miroku, you know. Spying again."  
"He hasn't done that since eighth grade." Sango examined her hand. "I got a splinter!"   
"Poor thing." Kagome 'tsk'ed, then started running a comb through her hair. "You got a tetanus shot, right?"  
"Ages ago. Nah, start of school. I'm safe."  
"Okay then. Let's go and get the first aid kid. I bet Miroku would love to play nurse. You know, in return for your kindness earlier."  
"That thought hurts almost as much as the splinter." Sango groaned.   
  
"Poor baby." Miroku said, grinning widely. "You want some alcohol on that?" The grin spread a little wider. "I have some cotton balls handy."  
"Stuff it." Sango commanded, nursing her hand in the corner. "I'm not speaking to you."  
"Aww." Miroku tugged Sango into his arms. "Come here."  
Kagome sighed happily as she watched Sango giggle in Miroku's embrace. "They're so cute together." she said to Inuyasha. He scowled. "Nauseating, more like it."   
"Don't you have a romantic bone in your body?" Kagome scolded. "You should be happy Miroku's happy."  
Inuyasha scoffed. "I'll be happy when I'm happy." he said. "Speaking of which.." he eyed her.   
"Speaking of which..?" Kagome prompted.   
"Where's Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Kouga would make you happy?"   
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Not nearly, but leaving this rest stop would. Unless you're suggesting we leave without him. Which I can work with."  
Kagome quickly imagined what Kouga would have to say to that. "No no." she replied, with a bright smile. "I'll go find him."  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
Kouga was leaning against a crumbling wall that marked the boundaries of the rest stop, contemplating a cigarette. Kagome stomped up to him and knocked the offending object out of his hands. "Don't you dare!" she said before he could protest. "What is it with you three and all these vices?" she ground the cigarette into the mud with the heel of her shoe as Kouga watched. "That was my last one." he complained.   
"Good." Kagome huffed. "You'll smoke yourself into an early grave."  
He grinned at her. "We all gotta go sometime."   
"Well come on. Inuyasha's threatening to leave without you."  
Kouga gave a leisurely stretch and followed her obediently. "Inuyasha is all talk."  
=============================================================================  
  
"The girls look tired." Miroku said, sneaking a glance behind him to where Sango and Kagome were stretched out in the back of the van.   
Kouga was hanging over the back of the seat. He shot a disgusted glance at Miroku. "Of course they're tired." he said. "They haven't had a decent night of sleep since.. this vacation started."  
"Something like that." Inuyasha agreed. "We're really got to finish this business."  
"But until we come up with a way to stop it," a grin slipped onto Miroku's face. "I have a perfect idea for tonight."  
Inuyasha looked at his askance. "Yeah, but what are the rest of us going to do?"   
Miroku scowled. "Hear me out. I have one word for you: movies."  
"Movies? Where are we going to find a theater out here in the wilderness?" Kouga glanced outside at the waning daylight. "But I guess we can find one, as long as they accept credit cards. I'm a little short on cash."   
"No, that's not what I'm talking about." Miroku interrupted. "If we go to a theater, they'll probably fall asleep. Besides, imagine the argument we'd have on what to watch."   
Inuyasha nodded. "So what's your brilliant idea?"   
"We rent."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yeah. We rent movies and watch them in the hotel room. That way, the girls get to rest and we can watch different movies that'll satisfy everyone. Providing that it's age-appropriate."  
"Damn it."  
  
===============================================================================  
  
"This was a really good idea." Sango hugged Miroku. "I know exactly what I want to get."   
"Is anything going to get blown up?" Kouga asked hopefully. "Because that would be fun."   
"Typical guy." Kagome snorted. She browsed the shelf, musing between two blockbusters. "What we need is something romantic and sad." Kouga and Inuyasha slumped against wall. "No." they groaned in unison. "Anything but romance and sadness."   
"I think it's wonderful." Kagome said, full of righteuous dignity. "This story has all these subtleties and hidden meanings." she sighed. "I love it."  
"I want to get something about the Mafia." Kouga said.   
Inuyasha followed him. "Get that one with the guy whose face was blown up and he survived and came after this other guy to get revenge and then all of them get caught up in a smuggling ring."   
"Is that the one with the hot girl?"  
"The one with red hair?"  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
Kagome watched them go, rolling her eyes. "Boys. Hey Sango, which one do you prefer? I mean, this one always makes me cry, but the other one has the cutest lead actor."  
Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango. "Why do girls like watching movies that make them cry?" he wondered. "That's perverse."  
  
"Wait a second." Sango pulled Miroku to a stop. "How are we going to check these videos out? None of us have a membership to this chain of video stores."  
"Not to worry." Miroku smiled. "The reason this franchise is a little different is that instead of needing a card or whatever to check out videos, what you do is pay for it, like you were buying it. And if you return it, then they give you back all the money, keeping a five-dollar fee. If you don't return it, it's just like they sold it."  
"Oh." Sango considered this. "That's clever. Is there a due date?"   
"Yeah, three days. That's plenty for us."   
  
================================================================================  
  
"Wow." Kagome's eyes were wide with amazement. "Tonight's hotel is actually...decent!"  
Miroku scowled. "What's that supposed to mean? Never say I don't take care of my friends."  
"Let's see." Sango pursed her lips and ticked off her fingers. "Since we started on this vacation with you, we've been kidnapped, manhandled, chased and scared out of our minds. I'm still waiting for us to get shot at."  
"I thought that happened already." Kagome dropped her suitcase on the plush carpet and sat cautiously on the canopy bed. When it didn't collapse underneath her, she grinned and flopped back. "I could sleep for days."  
"No you can't." Miroku corrected. "I've already gone ahead and made reservations at the Grassland Plaza for tomorrow. It's in the next big city and I figure we can stay there for a couple of days. Do you know how hard it is to get a few rooms to that place? If we miss the reservation you'll never see the inside of it."  
"Grassland?" Kouga let out a low whistle. "Dude, I washed dishes there once."   
"It's decent." Inuyasha agreed. "Very decent. The food is pretty good."  
Miroku snorted. "Pretty good my ass. It's has six freaking stars, okay?"  
Sango was shaking her head as she began to unpack. "Impressive, Miroku. Who'd you have to bribe?"  
He scowled over at her. "Hey, does everything I do have to be illegal?"  
She neatly arranged her toothbrush and other toiletries in a pile. "Pretty much, yeah."  
"I'm hurt, Sango." With an air of dignified injury, Miroku made himself comfortable on the rocking chair. "After all these years, you still don't believe in the powers of my charm." he shook his head as Inuyasha wandered out from the bathroom. "Did you guys know that the bathtub could fit like, ten people? It's a freaking pool."  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Don't give him any ideas." Sango scolded. "And get that look off your face, Miroku. If you're going to be sharing a pool with anyone tonight, it'll be with Inuyasha and Kouga."  
Miroku winced. "Nasty mental image."  
Sango smiled. Kouga was examining the remote control. "Dude, they have a lock on this thing."  
"A lock?"  
"Yeah. Look, it says if you want to use the television or the VCR or the DVD player, you have to ask at the front desk."  
"Ask for what at the front desk?"  
"Doesn't say."  
Kagome turned over to face the nightstand. "I wonder if they have those quarter slots for massaging beds too."  
"Do they?" Inuyasha asked with mild interest as he lifted up a framed picture of two swans.  
"Nope. But they have a catalogue of tourist interests in this town. Oh look, it's home of the --"  
"No!" Sango, Kouga and Miroku yelled in unison.   
"No more tacky tourist attractions." Miroku added. "I swear, if anyone ever finds out I went to one of those places, my reputation would be in shreds."  
"Okay." Kagome shrugged and set the brochure aside. "It didn't seem that fun anyways."  
"What was it?" Sango asked with reluctant interest.   
Kagome picked up the brochure again. "Home of the largest convention of swimsuit models this side of Tokyo." she read. "But they're all girl models, so I don't see much potential in that."  
Miroku stood up so fast the rocking chair knocked him over. "Let me see that brochure."  
Sango grabbed it before her boyfriend could. "In your dreams." she said. "We're not going. We'll miss our reservation. See, the convention doesn't start until the end of the week."  
"We could go to another hotel." From his position on the floor, Miroku sent Sango a pleading look. "I'll find another good one. I promise."  
"No way." Sango waved the brochure in front of him. "A hotel better than Grassland? I don't think so. You can come back on your own time."  
"But it only happens once a year." Kagome said helpfully.   
"Well maybe you can come back next year." Sango retorted before Miroku could say anything. "Probably then you wouldn't have a girlfriend to deal with." She tossed the brochure onto the bed and went into the bathroom, clicking the door firmly closed behind her.  
Miroku groaned and stretched out on the floor. "Terrific." He lifted his head and glared at Inuyasha. "Is that laughing I hear?"  
"Damn straight." Inuyasha said bluntly. "Your lack of finesse amazes me sometimes."  
"Finesse? You probably don't even know the definition of that word." Miroku scoffed. "And what, may I ask, do you know about relationships? You haven't had any that lasted over a week."  
"By choice." Inuyasha said. "There's a difference."  
Kouga and Kagome exchanged looks. "Let's go ask about the TV thing." Kouga suggested.   
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anything to get away from these two." They left Inuyasha and Miroku still arguing.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Kagura burst through Naraku's door. "We got trouble." she announced.  
Naraku looked up. "Again? Let me tell you, this gets less amusing by the hour."  
Kagura shrugged out of her leather jacket. "Not our fault this time, boss. But I gotta admit, you have to admire those kids."  
Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Wrong. I do not." He growled in frustration. "Tell me."  
She perched on the edge of his desk and examined a blood colored nail. "We did exactly like you said. Planted the bug and left the note."  
"Where did you plant the bug?" Naraku interrupted. Kagura flicked him an annoyed glance. "Exactly where you told us to. Under the driver's seat." She paused.  
"And?" Naraku prompted.   
"And.." she couldn't hide the little smile. "They found it. I gotta tell you, Inuyasha's a freaking genius. You plant a bug anywhere near him and he can find it. I swear, boy's not human."  
Naraku snarled. "He will be when I get my hands on him. You left the note?"  
Kagura rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Right where you told us to, on the dashboard. Although I must say, I felt pretty tacky leaving a threat note in that van."  
"It wasn't a threat note." Naraku explained in what he considered an extremely patient tone of voice. "It was merely explaining to them the benefits of not escaping so much."  
"You have nothing on them." Kagura pointed out. "I mean, there's nothing hanging over their heads. If they run, they run. What do you have to stop them?"  
Naraku thought of Miroku and smiled. "Wrong. I have a little something. And, trust me, they won't be running for long." He suddenly snapped out of his   
reverie. "What do you mean, they found the bug? How do you know they found it? I thought we were tracking them!"  
Kagura dug her nails into the wooden desk. "I said that what, five minutes ago? Would you please pay attention to me when I'm talking?" she held up a hand when Naraku opened his mouth. "Forget it." she snapped.   
He slammed his palm on the desk. "Watch your mouth." he warned. "I'm still in charge here."  
Kagura leaned back, a sulk on her face. "Fine." she muttered. "Do you want to know or not?"   
Naraku nodded curtly. "Go ahead."  
"Well, we were tracking the bug, but it kept stopping and starting, and then it would go around in circles. We thought that was sort of weird, so I went to check it out. Alone," she added, scowling. "since that stupid Kouga's gone. Anyways, when I found where the bug was," a small smile started to tug at her lips. "it was on the back of a public bus." She giggled. "Can you believe it? Miroku and Inuyasha think circles around you." Noticing the stormy expression on Naraku's face, Kagura slid off the desk and picked up her jacket. "Well," she said brightly. "I'd love to stay and chat, but you know, I think I promised Kikyou I'd give her a make-over. Lord knows that girl needs one. See you later, boss."   
  
================================================================================  
  
"What do you mean there's no key for the remote?" Kouga demanded. The clerk behind the ornate counter smiled smugly. "I mean, young man, that we do not allow minors to obtain the key for the remote." He lowered his voice conspirally. "In case you find something not so good to watch, you know. Especially if we let you use the VCR. Who knows what video stores are renting out nowadays?"  
Kouga rubbed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Watch your language." The clerk narrowed his eyes. "This is a establishment of high standards, and we do not tolerate misbehaving teenagers such as yourself. Now, if you return with a parent or guardian, then I will gladly give you the key to the entertainment system."  
Seeing the murderous glint in Kouga's eyes, Kagome stepped forward hastily and used her sweetest voice. "Mr..." she glanced down at his gold name tag. "Mr. Ricce, I admire you for upholding the rules of this place."   
Mr. Ricce relaxed and took his hand away from the drawer where the elusive key was. "Well, aren't you a reasonable child."  
"Thank you." Kagome smiled earnestly. "You see, I grew up in a family of seven. I have so many younger brothers and sisters, it's hard to keep track of them all. If they were ever to go out on a vacation like I am, I would be so relieved, knowing someone as terrific as you were there to keep them out of trouble."   
Mr. Ricce chucked modestly. "Well, I know what it's like to be young and wild." As he continued, Kagome shot Kouga a glance out of the corner of her eye and gave a barely perceptible nod to the drawer where the keys were.   
  
================================================================================  
  
Kouga and Kagome collapsed against each other in the hallway, barely holding in their laughter. "That was terrific." Kagome said breathlessly. "Kouga, how could you be so brave? I couldn't believe it when you opened the drawer right next to him. I was so sure he would notice."  
"Nah, he was too busy tolling his virtues to notice. Hell, did you see all the keys in there? There must have been a hundred of them! And they were all the same, too. He'll never notice one is gone."  
"I feel sort of bad for him." Kagome giggled. "He has such a misplaced sense of right and wrong. But still, that was so cool."  
"Amateur." Kouga said affectionately, ruffling her hair. "That's nothing compared to what some of us have been through."  
"You'll have to tell me sometime." Kagome beamed up at him. "I know stealing is wrong, but this time, it was just plain.. fun."  
Kouga put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, by all means, let's go tell everyone about your newfound talent."  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
Miroku glanced toward the bathroom door. "How long do you think she's gonna be in there?"   
Inuyasha stretched out across the bed, his face in the pillows. "The hotel gives free bath bubbles." he replied, his voice muffled. "So my guess is forever."  
"Think she's still mad?" Miroku hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, finding the carpet rather comfortable.   
"Nah."   
"Why not?"  
"I mean, if she's still with you after all this time, there's no way she's gonna dump you for this latest stupidity. That would be a waste of time."  
"Thanks.. I think."  
"Uh huh."  
"Do you think Kouga and Kagome got the key?"  
"Dunno."  
"Man, I wonder what's taking them so long."  
On cue, Kagome and Kouga burst through the door (much in the way Kagura had). "Guess what we did?" Kagome asked excitedly. "Guess, guess, guess."  
Miroku eyed them. "Well, you're both still dressed, so--"  
"Disgusting!" Kagome pulled the pillow out from under Inuyasha's head and threw it at Miroku. "And you." She patted Inuyasha's head. "Get your shoes off my bed."  
Sango came out of the bathroom, letting out a cloud of steam. "So, what did you two do?" she demanded. "Don't keep me in suspense."  
"We stole the key." Kagome answered smugly. "Actually, Kouga stole the key. I played accomplice."  
Sango groaned. "Great. You guys've influenced her."  
"No, no." Kagome assured. "You'd be on our side too. Hear me out." She told them the story, with Kouga helpfully chipping in details when needed.  
"Crazy." Sango declared. "But justifiably so. Can we watch movies now?"  
Ending Notes: Ahh now that you've all had your fix of Road Trip, I figure it's safe to have a few notes. :) Well I've gotten tons of emails about this story. Haha. No flames yet, thankfully. Before I get any for not updating enough, let me give you potential flamers an equation: Skyweaver+flames=no update. HAhah that's sort of cold. Sorry sorry. :) Because everyone has been great about reviewing. :) And yes, I apologize for not having updated for over a month. :) HOPEFULLY (and I'm aware I say this every time) I'll be able to get something up soon. On the plus side, I turned fifteen last Monday. :D Hehe. 


	14. Stun Gun Story

Chapter 14: Stun Gun Story  
  
"This movie always makes me tear up." Kagome grabbed for another tissue and sniffled into it. The three males in the room exchanged glances. No one said anything. "I hate this part!" Sango wrestled the Kleenex box away from her friend and swiped at the tears that were dripping down her cheeks. Miroku, sensing his chance, scooched up behind her. "Don't cry." he soothed. "It'll be all right in the end." Kagome glared at him. "You idiot! Didn't you ever watch Titanic before?"   
  
"We're watching Titanic?" he asked, squinting at the screen. "Dude, I hate this movie."  
  
"It's halfway through!" Kagome threw the cardboard box of tissue at him. "How can you not know what we were watching?"  
  
"I was mesmerized by Sango's beauty." Miroku explained.  
  
"I'm not beautiful." Sango sniffed. "The way I'm crying, my entire face is probably swollen."  
  
"Not so." Miroku disagreed. "I think you're very beautiful."   
  
She melted into his arms. "You're the sweetest boy in the whole wide world." she cooed.  
  
"Thank you." Miroku replied, sending Inuyasha and Kouga a smug smile.   
  
"Now, be a sweet boy over there. I want to watch Leonardo." She gave him an absent pat on the shoulder and turned her attention back to the screen. Sulking, Miroku retreated. Slightly.   
  
Kagome cowered against Inuyasha. "I hate this part! Ever since I watched this movie I got scared of water."  
  
"So you never take baths anymore?" Inuyasha asked skeptically, leaning against the bed. "Or wash your hands?"  
  
"No, of course not. I just meant that.. well, I wouldn't want to go on a boat anymore."  
  
"Did you have some sort of strange yearning to ride boats before you watched this movie?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kagome scowled at Inuyasha. "Don't you have any romance in you?"  
  
"Let me check." he replied dryly. "Internal scan complete. No romance detected."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Kagome grumbled, hugging a pillow to her chest. Her eyes began to sting again. "Why did so many people have to die?" she mourned. Inuyasha sighed. Kouga slid to Kagome's other side. "You can always cry on my shoulder." he offered.   
  
"Okay." Instead of leaning her head against him, however, Kagome banged his arm with alarming strength. "You stupid male!" she yelled at the screen. "Where is that money going to get you now? You coward, wanting to take the place of women and children on the lifeboats." Kouga winced and quietly withdrew, rubbing his sore shoulder. Kagome looked around to find Kouga a safe distance away, so she leaned against Inuyasha instead. "This part is sad." she whispered to him. "I hate this part. But I sort of love it too."   
  
"Okay." he said, not even pretending to understand her. "I hate chick flicks."  
  
A fire flickered in Kagome's eyes. "This is not a chick flick." she informed him frostily, her voice rising dangerously. "It's a beautiful tale of history and tragedy. And the love story just adds a more interesting angle to it."  
  
"Will you two shut up over there?" Sango didn't take her eyes away from the screen as she called out. "I mean, some of us are trying to have a moment here."  
  
"And some of us are trying to score." Miroku muttered under his breath. Kouga snickered.   
  
"Stupid boys." Kagome sniffed. But when the movie ended, she was sobbing into Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked to find Kouga looking at the pair of them, amusement and jealously warring over his features.  
  
"Hey, you take her." Inuyasha offered. "She's getting my most comfortable sweatshirt dripping wet."  
  
"It's just tears." Sango said.   
  
"Salty tears." Inuyasha countered. "I'll have to wash it again after this."  
  
"Since when did you become such a clean freak?" Miroku wanted to know.  
  
"Hey, dirt is one thing. Having another person's fluids on you is another."  
  
"They're just tears!" Sango said, exasperatingly. "What's the next movie?"  
  
Miroku sent a uncertain glance toward Kagome, who was yawning now. "Well, after that.. delightful ordeal, I'm thinking something less traumatic. And so, I present: Bad Boys." He whipped out the tape with a flourish.  
  
An excited light began to shine in Kagome's eyes. "Isn't Will Smith in that?" she asked.  
  
Kouga could just imagine her licking her lips.  
  
"I thought it was an old movie." Sango said.   
  
"Not really. A couple of years. But that's not the point, girls."  
  
"What is the point?" Sango inquired.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged glances. "Bombs." they replied in unison.  
  
"Cute." Sango said, grimacing. "No blood?"  
  
"Not enough for you to get squeamish." Miroku sensed his chance. "But if you need someone to protect you.."  
  
"Right." Sango shoved him away. "I think I can handle it. Please."  
  
Miroku growled at Inuyasha, who was grinning. "Hey," Inuyasha said. "It's your fault you had to pick up such an Amazon."  
  
"I'm not from the Amazon." Sango complained at the same time Kagome commented, "I don't think Miroku is strong enough to pick Sango up."  
  
"Can to!" Miroku protested, reaching toward his girlfriend. Sango danced away. "Nuh uh, you're not even going to get to try. Keep your hands to yourself, kiddo."  
  
"They're so sweet together." Kagome smiled.   
  
"So you've said." Inuyasha replied. "Movie, please?"  
  
Miroku was trying to explain the idea of ballistics to Sango. "I'm not interested in how bombs work!" she insisted.   
  
"No no no." Miroku soothed. "Ballistics is the study of projectiles, not bombs. See.."  
  
"He's really smart." Kagome remarked.   
  
Inuyasha didn't tear his eyes away from the screen. "Uh huh."  
  
"Is that why you work with him?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I don't get it. You do the stealing, and Miroku sells it? Or vice versa?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Kagome, I'm watching the movie!"   
  
"But this is the boring part!!"  
  
"What are you talking about? This is the part where they blow things up!"  
  
"Fine fine. I'm sorry."  
  
Five minutes after the movie ended, Miroku's cell phone rang. "Hello" he said absently, rifling through the motel's lunch menu. Kagome and Sango exchanged worried glances when Miroku's face became more and more closed off, and he still didn't say anything. The call ended abruptly, and Miroku snapped his phone shut. He looked around the room for a second, then slid off the bed. "I'll be right back." he said, giving Sango a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't wait up."  
  
He was out the door before Kagome had a chance to blink. "Something's weird." She remarked.   
  
"I know," Kouga agreed. "Miroku's not a 'kiss-on-the-cheek' kinda guy."  
  
"That's not it." Sango snapped. "Where's he off to? It's practically midnight!"  
  
"Don't be so nagging." Kouga chided, lounging on a couch pillow and reaching for his soda. "Guys don't' like that."  
  
Sango managed to, very gracefully, give him the middle finger. Kouga choked on his soda from laughing too hard, and it came out of his mouth onto Kagome. She shrieked. "Gross! I'm all stick now!"   
  
"Blame Sango." Kouga said. His composure was regained, and he was grinning. "Gotta learn her manners, you know."  
  
"But why'd I get punished?" Kagome grumbled. "It's not in my hair, is it?"   
  
Kouga started laughing again. Inuyasha stood up. "As amusing as all this is." He said dryly, "I need a cigarette."   
  
"You shouldn't smoke!" Kagome called after him.   
  
"Wait." Sango snagged his sweatshirt sleeve. "You're not going to smoke."  
  
"Lemme tell you something, Sango" Inuyasha said, his voice serious, "you're only allowed to nag male family members and your boyfriend. I'm kinda excluded from that circle. Thank God."  
  
"That's not what I mean." Sango scowled. "I mean, you know where Miroku's going, don't you? And you're going to go after him."  
  
"I guess being his girlfriend did teach you something, after all." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "Well, either way, can't have you interfering. Kouga, keep an eye on the girls, okay?"  
  
"Sure, boss." Kouga managed a halfway decent leer. "That's what I do best."  
  
Inuyasha eyed him, then handed a small black electronic device to Sango. "If he tries anything," Inuyasha advised, "use this one him."  
  
Kagome scooched up and examined the object. "What is it?"  
  
"Stun gun," Inuyasha said, shooting a wicked grin at Kouga. "You press the metal prongs against his skin, press the button and sizzle him."  
  
Kagome regarded the stun gun with an expression between fascination and horror. "Will it kill him?"  
  
"Of course not." Inuyasha said, enjoying himself and Kouga's scowl. "Just scramble his brains a little. Okay, sweet dreams." The door closed behind him with a rowdy slam. Sango slid Kouga a sideways glance. "I'm having second thoughts about staying here with you." She announced. "Especially if Inuyasha is worried enough to give us a stun gun."  
  
Kouga's scowl intensified. "It's just his way of making fun of me." Kouga growled. "And besides, I doubt it has batteries in it."  
  
"Who wants to make sure?" Kagome held out the gun as offering. "I volunteer Kouga." Sango said immediately.   
  
"Oh, shut up." Kouga said, slouching against the wall. "What time is it?"  
  
"Time for you to tell us why Inuyasha wants to get back at you with a stun gun!" Kagome chirped.  
  
Kouga grinned at the memory. "It's a long story," he warned them. "sure it isn't past bedtime for you ladies?"  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch. "Actually, it is."  
  
"But tell us anyway." Sango interrupted.   
  
Kouga sipped his soda and thought. "Well, I guess you could say it started back during one of our first jobs.."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Are we there yet?"   
  
"No! And if you don't stop asking me, I'm going to shoot you in the foot."  
  
"Boss, you seem a little high strung today."  
  
"Kouga, for the last time, would you just shut the fuck up?"  
  
Kouga concentrated on the flying scenery outside the car window.   
  
"Yasha?"  
  
"What now?"   
  
Kouga was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment before continuing. "Do you think anything will … happen to us?"  
  
"Of course not, what the hell are you thinking?" Inuyasha glanced over with scorn, but his expression softened when he noticed how Kouga was staring out the window, pretending not to be scared.  
  
"I forgot." Inuyasha said, a little gruffly. "This is your first on-site job, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it's your own fault." Inuyasha pointed out with his usual bluntness. "You coulda stayed back at headquarters, working the phones and the comp. That's your job, anyway."  
  
"That's not a real job, though." Kouga sulked. "What's the point of being in a gang and everything if you answer phones like a fucking receptionist?"  
  
"Well, you do the computer hacking crap too." Inuyasha pointed out. He flicked some of the ash off his cigarette tip. "You know every gang has to have a decent computer hacker."  
  
"And he's always some nerd." Kouga shot back. "And gets killed off first."  
  
"Okay, first off all, no one is going to get killed off. Sorry to burst your bubble, grasshopper, but we're not even really a gang. We steal stuff, we sell it, we scare off the opposing forces. That's it. No tear tattoos, no initiation, no blood in blood out crap, okay? Think of it as a business."   
  
"An illegal business." Kouga pointed out.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Right, you can find some comfort in that."  
  
Kouga sighed. "So, can you rebrief me on the job? I don't wanna mess up."  
  
"You better not. There's a lot of money riding on this."  
  
"Which reminds me, how much is my cut?"  
  
"Kid, if it works out, your cut is around 15%. Give or take a couple bucks."  
  
"And yours?"  
  
"30."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Kouga, that gives me an incentive to find a better buyer."  
  
"Where does the other 55 % go to?"  
  
"Well, 40 to Miroku, since he's the one who's in the most danger and crap. Other 15 is the expenses. You know, buying cars, bribes, phones, other stuff like that."  
  
Kouga whistled. "So we use all the money?"  
  
"Not a cent of it left. But don't worry." Inuyasha grinned. "It's put to good use."  
  
Miroku was waiting for the two of them in front of the darkened building. "About time." He complained. Inuyasha slammed the car door closed and beeped on the alarm. "So we're two minutes late." He said, obviously used to Miroku's manner. "Stuff it."  
  
"Or he'll shoot you in the leg." Kouga supplied helpfully.  
  
Miroku sent Kouga an amused look. "Who's Robin, Batman?"  
  
"You said we needed an extra guy. I brought him."  
  
"Well I was thinking more on the lines of Naraku. Or Kagura. Or your brother, for Chrissakes."  
  
"Well okay, Naraku's anal, Kagura has a date, and my brother is probably getting his nails done or something. Besides, Kagura doesn't want to work with you after you touched her ass that one time."  
  
"It was an accident!" Miroku insisted. "It was dark. I couldn't see. Besides, she looked pretty."   
  
Inuyasha passed a hand over his eyes. "I don't wanna hear it. You got the layout?"  
  
"'course I got the layout. Does a cow have milk?"  
  
"Male ones don't."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku both turned to face Kouga. "Those are called bulls." Miroku informed him kindly. "Look, why don't you go stand as lookout? Inuyasha and I should be out in a couple of minutes."  
  
"What do I do if someone passes by?" Kouga asked, suppressing his anxiety with partial success.  
  
Miroku looked thoughtful. "Got a weapon on you?"  
  
Kouga shook his head. "Inuyasha didn't give me one." He replied, his tone semi-accusing.  
  
"I was afraid you'd kill yourself." Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"Okay, children, stop bickering. I have a solution." Miroku dug into his jacket pocket and tossed a stun gun to Kouga. "This won't kill you if you have an accident, but it should be sufficient if you notice anyone coming too close to the building. Just give them a quick zap and make sure they're down. Push the body into the bushes or something, they can figure out where they are when they wake up. You got that?"  
  
Kouga looked nervous. "What if someone comes by and I don't see them?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up from where he was checking his weapons and scowled. "You damn well better see them!" he barked. Kouga backed up a step. "Good luck to you too."  
  
Kouga skulked in the shadows, contemplating another round pass the building. He'd gone around it four times already, and while it wasn't a big building, Kouga still thought it was high time for Inuyasha and Miroku to reappear so they could leave and escape the possibility of arrest and incarceration. Not that he was nervous. "I just won't do well in prison." He said out loud. "I don't think I'd ever .. want a guy. Sexually. I mean, that's what they do in prisons, right? Unless you're granted conjugal visits.. but I'm not married. What the hell.. I'm fucking talking to myself. Good thing Inuyasha isn't here."  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes. Kouga narrowed his eyes and put a hand on the stun gun. "Someone there?" he asked cautiously. There was no answer, but the bushes shook some more. Kouga took a deep breathe, moved forward, stuck out his stun gun – and the world went black.   
  
When Kouga woke, the first words out of his mouth were, "Is this hell?"  
  
"No," an amused voice came. "but it'll come close when everyone else hears about this."  
  
Kouga struggled groggily into a sitting position, and saw Inuyasha and Miroku crouching in front of him, their faces amused. "Where are we?" Kouga asked, alarmed, as the memories came flooding back. "What if we get caught?"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other, then burst into snickers at the ridiculous idea. "He has so much to learn." Miroku commented, shaking his head. "Like how not to land on his own stun gun, for one."  
  
"I did what?!" Kouga felt a blush creep up at the humiliating thought.   
  
"Well, it wasn't entirely your fault." Miroku assured. "I mean, Inuyasha did trip you."  
  
"You what?!" Kouga spun around to face Inuyasha- too fast, for the night sky started dipping again.   
  
"Hey," Inuyasha replied defensively. "when a dark shadow comes rushing at you with a weapon, wouldn't you trip them too?"  
  
"Well, what were you two doing in the bushes?!"  
  
"Laughing at you." Inuyasha replied bluntly.  
  
"At least now we know you like women." Miroku added with a grin.  
  
"Even if you can't get any." Inuyasha quipped. Kouga growled and his "partners" burst out laughing again.   
  
End Flashback  
  
"And that," Kouga concluding, in a bad mood now that the story was out. "is the whole sorry ordeal."  
  
-end-  
  
Ending Notes: Ehehe.. three months. J Thanks to the emailers. Apologies and excuses are a given.. so shall I skip them? Thank you J And in the reviews J Let's also assume everyone will say they hope the next chapter won't take as long as this one, so I can save you the trouble of typing it out ;) haha sorry if this wasn't as funny as you'd have wanted :/… I'm not a funny person lately. -_- I will work on a cure for that :D The Borders near my house is having a Tokyopop manga sale!!! 3 for the price of 2.. that's three books for $20. Hahah.. yeah :D ^-^ muah thanks for reviewing!! :D 


	15. I'll Wait For You

A/N: Wow.. I haven't updated since the end of summer. And winter is starting! Haha.. so sorry. :( Trust me, I really do feel bad. But here it is... and thanks to the people who emailed me, it was like.. a notice that some people actually REMEMBER Road Trip, which of course is a huge incentive to start writing again. I reread all the chapters today.. -_- hahah needed to catch myself up. I found a zillion plotholes -_- but they weren't big enough for me to go back and change or anything. haha okay enough blabbering.  
  
Disclaimer: Doode doo doo dum. Not mine.  
  
Dedication: *muah* Cathy for being so persistent and putting up with me so much. And of course for everyone who still remembers this story -_- hehe thanks. And of course to the people who emailed me and told me to get off my butt in such a sweet way :)  
  
Chapter 15: I'll Wait For You  
  
==============================================================  
  
Miroku had just started the van's engine when Inuyasha hopped in, still muttering curses because the parking lot was dark and he'd hurt his foot on a truck tire next to the van.   
  
"Okay." Inuyasha said, slamming the passenger side door shut. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I'd rather you stay here with the girls and Kouga." Miroku commented.  
  
"Well, I'd rather not get a call tomorrow morning and find out you're chopped in little bite-size pieces." Inuyasha replied easily. "Plus I don't want to be the one to tell Sango. That girl can be scary."  
  
"Telll me about it." Miroku muttered. "But she knows when it's important."  
  
"And this is important?" Inuyasha eyed Miroku's grim expression and slid on his seat belt. "Do you want me to drive? You know how you get road rage sometimes."  
  
"No I don't." Miroku eased out of the parking space. "We're going to meet someone."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and reclined his seat. "Three questions. A) Is this someone we know? B) Is this someone we know that is trying to kill us? or C) You're really a drug addict and we're going out to meet your dealer for another stash?"  
  
Miroku spared him a disgusted glance. "What weapons do you have on you?"  
  
Inuyasha settled back, his eyes closed. "Weapons?"  
  
"Yes." Miroku replied tersely. "Weapons. The kind we use when there's no other option?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said diplomatically. "I think I left my machine gun in my other pants. Oh wait," he continued, even as Miroku glared over. "maybe there are a couple of handguns in my socks. What are you, an idiot? Of course I don't have any weapons. We're trying to stay out of jail, remember."  
  
"Knives." Miroku said. "Please tell me you have knives."  
  
"Yes, I have knives." Inuyasha shook his head. "I had a stun gun, but it wasn't charged so I left it with the girls."  
  
"Good." Miroku said grimly. "What else?"  
  
"Tell me what's going on." Inuyasha ordered.   
  
Miroku was quiet. "Okay. You know the deal I made with Naraku."  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said dryly. "You outlined it for me many, many times."  
  
"Just to make sure there were no loopholes." Miroku said defensively. "You know how the details are."  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha intoned. "You email him a report once a week, he pays you a thousand dollars per report, plus 10% of every job they do."  
  
He paused. "That wasn't the original deal."  
  
"I know." Miroku said. "But I thought it over. Without you there, the jobs they're handling now isn't all that great. They tend to come few and far between. I renegotiated the deal with Naraku."  
  
"And he agreed." Inuyasha said doubtfully.  
  
"Of course. He's too full of himself to realize how insignificant their jobs are. They can't find the right buyers after you left."  
  
"They must hate you." Inuyasha said, a little smugly. "Stealing me away like that."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we all know how valuable you are."  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha agreed in all sincerity. "So tell me who we're meeting."  
  
Miroku was quiet. "You're not going to like it." he warned.  
  
"I very rarely like anything."   
  
"That's true." Miroku muttered. "Okay, then. We're going to see Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha sat up so abruptly his sunglasses fell off. "Oh, hell no."  
  
"Sorry." Miroku said, shrugging as he made a left turn. "But that's why I told you not to come."  
  
  
  
==================================================================================================================  
  
"I'm worried about Miroku and Inuyasha." Kagome said fretfully.  
  
"You're worried about what's for breakfast." Kouga replied lazily. "Please, please let me get some sleep. You can worry in your head."  
  
"I'd rather do it verbally." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Then go do it in the bathroom." Kouga pulled a pillow over his head.   
  
Kagome turned to Sango for solace. "Do you really think they'll be fine?"  
  
"They better be." Sango scowled out the window. "If not.." she pounded her fist into her palm for emphasis.  
  
Kouga propped himself on the bed with his elbow. "Well," he remarked sarcastically. "that's a welcome sight to come home to. If I were Miroku, I wouldn't die just because I'd be afraid you'd chase me to hell."  
  
Sango sighed, causing Kagome to whisper frantically to Kouga, "Distract her!"  
  
To which Kouga replied, "How?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't know! Oh, tell us another story. Like the stun gun one."  
  
Kouga sighed. "Let me think.."  
  
===================================================================================================================  
  
"Kikyou." Inuyasha repeated as he patted his pockets.  
  
Miroku spared him a glance before screeching to a halt in front of stop sign. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for the knives." Inuyasha replied grimly.  
  
Miroku sighed. "That's not why I asked you if you had any. It's just in case Kikyou decides not to show up, and send some, well, other people."  
  
"Hired muscle." Inuyasha muttered. He checked an ankle strap, and felt his sweatshirt pocket to make sure the switchblade was there.  
  
Miroku sighed. "How did this happen?" he asked conversationally. "We used to be friends. Remember that?"  
  
Inuyasha tightened the wrist strap that held yet another knife, then slumped back in the seat. "Vaguely."   
  
"Don't play the tough guy." Miroku retorted. "You were so in love with her."  
  
"Don't use that word." Inuyasha snarled.   
  
"Why not, when it's the truth?" Miroku asked bluntly. "You were completely over the moon for her."  
  
"Moon?"  
  
"Whatever. You know it, I know it, the girls aren't here, so you might as well admit it. What happened, anyway?"  
  
What Inuyasha said next came out so quietly that Miroku caught the faintest hint of a whisper. "What was that?"  
  
"I said," Inuyasha repeated, with more conviction this time, "she was cheating on me."  
  
Miroku burst into laughter, only to stop a few moments later when he felt Inuyasha's sheathed knife against his throat. "Okay," Miroku choked out. "it's a sore subject. I get it. Put that thing away."  
  
Inuyasha did so, sullenly, and Miroku massaged his jugular, casting affronted looks at Inuyasha while he did so. "Touchy, touchy."  
  
"It's not funny." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Yes it is." Miroku disagreed. "It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. It was not possible for Kikyou to cheat on you, because it was impossible for her to see any male besides you."  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I saw, Miroku. I saw."  
  
"Saw what?" Miroku asked skepitically. "You know how your imagination can get."  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "Oh, that's right," he said mockingly. "I imagined my girlfriend kissing Naraku. Who I despise."  
  
Miroku let out a low whistle. "You getting a little kinky thoughts in there?"  
  
"I told you, I didn't imagine it!" Inuyasha said angrily. "I saw. Okay?"  
  
Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "So I assume you did the sensible thing and talked it out with Kikyou to see what really happened?"  
  
"I don't beed to talk." Inuyasha snapped. "I saw what really happened."  
  
Miroku sighed. "So you just broke up with her like that, hunh?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
Miroku said nothing. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
=====================================================================================================================  
  
"Okay," Kouga began. "I can't think of anything."  
  
Kagome sat up. "Tell us how the whole gang thing got started. It just seems so weird."  
  
Kouga thought. "It happened back when I was still too young to join in or anything. I was only in, let's see, middle school, I believe."  
  
"Tell, tell, tell." Kagome chanted, sneaking a glance to make sure Sango was properly distracted. "Tell us how you got into it."  
  
Kouga's brow furrowed. "Let me think.......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------flashback sequence---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kouga! Kouga, come 'ere." Kouga glanced around and slipped across the corner to meet Inuyasha. "What?" he asked, irritated. "I have to babysit today."  
  
"You have to babysit everyday." Inuyasha dismissed his concerns with a wave of a hand. "This is important."  
  
Kouga sighed and reached for the cigarette Inuyasha offered. "Make it quick."  
  
"You need money." Inuyasha said bluntly. They leaned against the brick wall. "I always need money." Kouga replied. "Any other breaking news you have for me?"  
  
"There is a way to make money." Inuyasha said slowly, as if to a mentally undeveloped child. "You in?"  
  
Kouga eyed him. "Is it illegal?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. "A little bit."  
  
"Is it dangerous?"  
  
"You wanna wait for me to tell you about it, or are we going to play 20 Questions?"  
  
Kouga crushed the spent cigarette under his heel. "Go on. But seriously, I have to get home."  
  
Inuyasha gave an impatient sigh and gestured ahead. As the two began to walk, Inuyasha briefly outlined his idea to Kouga. "Sesshoumaru's involved in this thing right now."  
  
"Your brother?" Kouga asked, surprised.  
  
"Half brother." Inuyasha corrected automatically. "Anyways, something happened happened to one of the people he works with, and they need another person on short notice. So that's how I found out."   
  
"About...?"  
  
"The thing they're running." Inuyasha's eyes took on a gleam. "It's simple, but, oh my God, the money we could get from it."  
  
Kouga shook his head and he patted his pockets for his house key. "Inuyasha, what do you need money for? You've got everything you need."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "There is no such thing as too much money."  
  
"But it's not worth risking your life for."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him defiantly. "How do you know it's that risky?"  
  
"What happened to the guy you replaced?" Kouga challenged.  
  
"He got shot." Inuyasha muttered. "But he made a stupid mistake. It's not going to happen to me."  
  
"Jesus, Inuyasha, you're just a kid. Get your ass back in school and forget about this crap."  
  
"Like you're much older." Inuyasha snorted as they slammed into the house. "Listen, you in or not?"  
  
Kouga sighed. "Tell me about it."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------end sequence----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So that's how I got into this mess." Kouga grumbled.   
  
"Couldn't you get out?" Sango asked.  
  
"I've kind of come to rely on the income." Kouga said dryly.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"I wonder what Miroku and Inuyasha are doing." Sango sighed wistfully.   
  
=======================================================================================================  
  
"We're here." Miroku announced.   
  
"Dandy." Inuyasha grumbled. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Be careful." Miroku warned as they got out of the car. Inuyasha ignored him.  
  
They entered the building cautiously, their steps not making a sound on the cement floor.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right address?" Inuyasha asked finally. "This looks like .... a furniture store."  
  
"Yeah." Miroku frowned in the darkness. "Kikyou didn't happen to mention that."  
  
"You're here." Miroku and Inuyasha spun around to face the voice.  
  
"Yeah." Miroku said finally. "Hey, Kikyou."  
  
She nodded at him, but her eyes were on Inuyasha. "I missed you." she said softly.   
  
Inuyasha swallowed, paling as if he'd seen a ghost. "I'm going to the car." he said to Miroku.   
  
Kikyou shook her head. "Inuyasha, I want to talk to you. You can't run forever."  
  
"I'm not running!" he said harshly. He relented however, with both Kikyou and Miroku watching him with their steady gazes. "Fine. Get it over with."  
  
Miroku nodded. "I'll leave you two alone. Don't take too long, we still have to discuss business."  
  
Miroku slipped out, letting the door close behind him. Kikyou took a seat on an armchair, her gaze intent on Inuyasha.  
  
"Why a furniture store?" he asked finally. She shrugged, a tiny smile playing at her lips. "There are plenty of places to sit. Besides, the owner owed me a favor."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, flipped on a lamp switch, flooding the showroom with bright light. "Well?"  
  
"Why did you break up with me?" Kikyou asked directly.   
  
Inuyasha sighed. "You know why."  
  
"No. No, I don't." Kikyou's eyes looked dangerously teary. "You never told me."  
  
"You were with Naraku!"   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know." Inuyasha's eyes flashed.   
  
Kikyou shook her head helplessly. "Inuyasha, will you please tell me what you're talking about?"  
  
"I saw you. That day after school, when I went over to talk to you, you were kissing Naraku."  
  
Kikyou looked at him in disbelief. "That's disgusting! Naraku and I? Are you out of your mind, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stared back. "I'm starting to think so." he muttered.   
  
"I would never touch Naraku. How disgusting is that?"  
  
"But I saw!" Inuyasha protested. "I saw you two."  
  
"Did you actually see my face?" Kikyou inquired.   
  
"Yes." Inuyasha replied, but his voice was weak with doubt.   
  
Kikyou shook her head desperately. "It wasn't me, Inuyasha. You have to believe me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her for a second more, his face expressionless. "We're here for business." he said finally. Kikyou said nothing as he went to get Miroku.  
  
"Okay." Miroku said. "Hurry up. I don't feel great leaving Sango and Kagome like that."  
  
Kikyou raised an eyebrow at the girls' names, but said, "Well, first of all, Naraku doesn't know I'm here. I'd like it if it stayed that way."  
  
Miroku nodded. "And?"  
  
"Well." She twisted the hem of her shirt. "I had to warn you. And I couldn't take the chance of emailing you or calling you. Naraku's bordering on paranoia by now."  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked warily. "What's the newest trouble?"  
  
"That's just it." Kikyou told him. "Naraku hasn't told us anything about his latest plans. We all think he's planning something. And it'll be really bad."  
  
"Maybe it doesn't have to do with us." Miroku suggested hopefully. "Maybe he's finally moving on."  
  
Kikyou shook her head. "No such luck."  
  
"What is he after?" Inuyasha demanded. "I know he's bitter about the lack of jobs for you guys right now, but what how is getting me going to fix that? I mean, he isn't really going through all this trouble just to satisfy his bloodlust, is he?"  
  
Kikyou was visibly agitated. "I'm not sure. I only know one thing, and I don't know what he's talking about. Naraku -- he said that you have something he wants." she looked at him quizzically. "Something, apparently, enough to have him spend so much time and energy in catching you."  
  
Inuyasha got up to pace. "He's fucking crazy." he muttered. "I don't have anything he'd want. I never took anything from that jackass."  
  
Miroku rubbed his neck. "We have to go back." he said abruptly. "You know I trust Kouga, but I'd feel a lot better if we were back with the girls."  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed. He looked over at Kikyou. "Thanks."  
  
She got up and went over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. "I'll wait for you." she whispered.  
  
==========================================================================================  
  
"Tell us about your family." Kagome demanded. Kouga groaned. "Do you really want to hear?" he asked. "Or do you want to sleep, like normal people do at this hour?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, if you're too sleepy.."  
  
Kouga pushed at the pillow beneath his head. "Okay, fine." They both looked over at Sango, who was pretending to be interested but really worrying about Miroku. "Go on." she prompted.  
  
"There's my sister Kari." Kouga said. "She's fourteen and really smart. She's going to be a doctor someday."  
  
Kagome beamed. "That's so sweet. You sound like a really good big brother."  
  
Kouga shrugged. "Then there're the twins. They're five and they like to play soccer."  
  
"What are their names?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kei and Kai." Kouga replied with a grin. "I think my granda was playing a joke on us when she named them. Kei gets in fights a lot at school, and Kai's the quiet one. They both like to read. And after them comes the baby. She's only a year old."  
  
"What about your parents?" Kagome asked idly, pulling the blanket more firmly over her.  
  
Kouga hesitated before he replied, "My mom's sick. She was kind of weak after giving birth to Kenna, and it's like she can't get better. Most days she can't get out of bed, so we have to pay for outpatient care for her. She's a brave person, though."  
  
Kagome and Sango exchanged alarmed glances. "Kouga-" Kagome began.  
  
"And my dad-" Kouga went on, ignoring them. "he was killed before Kari was born. Kai, Kei and Lenna have a different dad. He left after my mom got sick."  
  
"What a man." Sango replied dryly.   
  
Kouga grinned wryly. "You're telling me."  
  
"So, you supply your entire family's income?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.  
  
Kouga shrugged. "My grandma left us some money when she passed away. I'm trying to save most of it for Kari's education."  
  
The three of them were still silent when Miroku and Inuyasha slipped in.  
  
"You're back!" Sango exclaimed. She examined them. "Nothing broken?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Miroku looked around at them. "Shouldn't you guys be sleeping?"  
  
"It's hard to sleep when you're worried." Kagome glared at them. "You guys were gone for two hours and thirty six minutes."  
  
"Oh God." Inuyasha said. "It's like we have keepers."  
  
"Kind of nice." Miroku said, smiling at Sango. "Anyways, everything is taken care of."  
  
"Are you going to tell me about it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow."  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asked. "Not that this hasn't been a fabulous vacation so far, but it'd be cool if we got to do something, you know, fun."  
  
Miroku laughed as he started the van. "We are going somewhere you two will definitely like."  
  
"A real restaurant?" Sango asked skeptically.  
  
"One without plastic booth?" Kagome asked eagerly. "And with cloth napkins? And where they actually have a dress code?"  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Sounds good."  
  
"A dress code?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Nothing extreme." Sango assured him. "You won't have to rent a tux or anything. Just.. wear something without holes."  
  
"Inuyasha will need new clothes." Kouga said. Inuyasha made a rude gesture at him. Kouga grinned.  
  
"So what kind of restaurant will this be?" Kagome asked, hanging over the partition separating the two sections of van. "And by what kind, I mean how far away from where we are now?"  
  
"It's barely noon." Sango laughed. "We got free breakfast at the motel cafeteria."  
  
"Oh, Kagome." Kouga said suddenly. "We forgot to return the VCR key to the front desk." Kagome giggled. "He'll never notice."  
  
"Oh!" Sango realized. "We forgot to return the videos, too."  
  
"Crap." Miroku muttered. "There goes my money."  
  
"Not like you don't have plenty of it." In the front passenger seat, Inuyasha put his feet up on the dashboard and opened a window.   
  
"Hey!" Kouga called. "It's getting cold back here."  
  
"It's summer." Inuyasha replied, his tone surly. "It's not cold."  
  
"Yes it is-" Kouga protested, but stopped when he noticed the expression on Inuyasha's face. "What's with him?" he stage whispered to Kagome.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome whispered back. "He's been in a bad mood ever since he got back from wherever he and Miroku went last night."  
  
"I wonder what happened." Sango said subtly to the back of Miroku's head. She could see his answering smile in the mirror.   
  
"Oh my God." Sango said thirty minutes later, when the five of them were standing in the lobby of their latest hotel.   
  
"Oh my God." Kagome echoed. Kouga let out a low whistle. "This is a nice place."  
  
Miroku grinned as he put an arm around Sango. "Hey, I had someone to impress."  
  
He led them up to Suite 103, which turned out to have a common room and kitchen which could be accessed by either of the two bedrooms connected. "Cool." Inuyasha admitted grudgingly.   
  
"You guys want to take a nap first?" Miroku asked. "We all had a late night yesterday."  
  
Kagome yawned. "That would be nice." she confessed.   
  
"Okay." Miroku said. "Give it one or two hours, and then we'll do some vacationing and get ready for dinner."  
  
"Sounds good." Kouga agreed, heading for the boys' bedroom.   
  
"So what happened last night?" Kouga asked Inuyasha. Neither of them felt the slightest bit sleepy, which might have been because they'd both slept through lunch, opting to stay in the van instead of eating at the fast food restaurant with Miroku and the girls.   
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing much."  
  
"Who'd you go meet?" Kouga persisted.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Get Miroku to tell you."  
  
"He's with Sango." Kouga replied. "Tell me. Now."  
  
Inuyasha glared up at the ceiling moodily. "We met with Kikyou."  
  
"What?" Kouga sat up, wide-eyed, as Inuyasha filled him in on the events of the previous night.   
  
"Wow." Kouga said, when Inuyasha was done. "That's something to think about. And you have no idea what it is that Naraku would want from you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I mean," he said, "if it were anyone else, Sesshoumaru, even, I would possibly have an inkling of what they'd want. But Naraku.. I had very little contact with that guy. I can't think of anything he'd want."  
  
Kouga tilted his head, his curiosity aroused. "What would your brother want from you?"  
  
"Half brother. And he'd want that heirloom thing our dad left me."  
  
"Oh." Kouga said. "The sword thing I saw at your house once?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why he's so into it, it's just a sword."  
  
Kouga laughed. "Who knows what Sesshoumaru could do with a sword?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "He's always been a little bit freaky."  
  
Kouga shrugged. "Maybe Naraku wants Kikyou." he suggested.  
  
"I doubt it." Inuyasha replied. "For one, killing me or whatever wouldn't help his case with her any. For another, it's not like I had a deed to her I could just hand over to him. I think what he wants is material."  
  
Kouga flopped back on his bed. "I wonder what it could be.."  
  
"You're not the only one." Inuyasha muttered.   
  
Ending Notes: Ah... haha. Sorry. Okay. Hope you enjoyed that? I promised it would be up on Veteran's Day and I worked on this chapter on and off all day, and HERE IT IS, complete and all. Sorry if you find it boring. .I kind of did. But maybe that was because I knew what was going to happen? And also this chapter was hard because I lost all my notes on the plot.. and I haven't updated in three months (-___________-) so I was kind of fuzzy on the details myself. Haha.. sorry again. Happy Veteran's Day. And *muah* to everyone who reviewed and will review. 


End file.
